The Devil's Prophet
by Alexys52
Summary: In a different universe, Sam and Dean were friends with a girl named Andy. She fell into their lives and changed the course of their story forever. AU. Dean/OC. Timeline - Starts shortly after Faith (S01-Ep12) and eventually will run through the end of the series (ie it's still a work in progress.) Please review!
1. Introduction

**Authors Notes:**** Hi everyone! **

**A few things before you read this - Fair warning, I have a thing for Hurt/Comfort so there is a lot of in in here, but it is not the central theme. This story has a few original characters that are...a bit odd. I hope that I have explained them well enough that it won't be a problem, but if they are too confusing, let me know and I will do my best to fix that.**

**Warnings - There is some swearing. There is some violence.**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Supernatural in any way shape or form. There are some direct quotes from the show. Consider this my citation. Any direct quotes belong to the writers, and executives of Supernatural and The CW.**

**This is my first large published work anywhere, and it has not been formally beta-ed. My apologies for any grammatical or spelling errors.**

**Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy!**

**Introduction**

She wished she knew what she was running from. For all her knowledge she couldn't figure out what was hunting her. It was fast, strong and violent. In spite of her own strength and speed that she had built up over centuries, the human body was not built to run from whatever it was. She heard a rustle in front of her. She slid as she changed directions, catching her arm on a jagged rock. It sliced a shallow gash up her forearm. She stumbled up, ready to run again, but she had taken too much time. It was on her in an instant. It slashed quickly across her stomach. She couldn't help the cry of pain as she felt muscles tearing. the blood dripping down her sides. As she waited for the final blow, she thought of Dean and how she never told him. Of all the worlds to die in, she would die in this one. Unfinished business all around her. She closed her eyes. But the final killing stroke never came. She looked around. It was gone. Without waiting around to wonder, she got herself up and staggered on, curling around the pain in her stomach. When the blood loss finally overtook the adrenaline she fell to her knees. She closed her eyes and let the blackness take her.

Sam and Dean were diving an interstate that night. The Impala was purring happily as they cruised along listening to AC/DC. Suddenly Sam yells

"Dean stop the car! STOP THE CAR!"

Without thinking Dean slams on the breaks fishtailing all over the road.

"What the hell Sam!"

But Sam was already out of the car sprinting forward.

"Shit!" he said under his breath and got out the car. Sam was in the ditch, when he heard Dean coming he shouted out

"Dean help me with her!" It was then that Dean saw the woman unconscious and muddy. Together they pulled her out of the ditch and laid her on the shoulder.

"I'll see if we have any water," Sam said and went sprinting back to the car. Dean stripped of his jacket and laid it over the woman. He check if she was breathing, and she was. He saw a wide cut on one of her arms and her shirt was torn and blood stained around her stomach. The poor girl was pretty beat up. That's when he finally took a good look at her face, and blanched.

"Sam," he called urgently. He came sprinting back with a few bottles of water in his hands.

"Is she alive? Is she breathing?" Sam asked in a rush handing him one of the bottles after opening it.

"Yea she's alive. Sam look." Sam looked at his brother confused then looked at the girls face and then back at Dean eyes wide with amazed concern.

"It's Andy"

**10 years earlier**

She woke up somewhere, in a forest, in the mud. Not the cleanest place to land, or the most comfortable, she thought to herself. Slowly she stretched. She had all of her elemental powers and her shifting but that was about it. There was a pulling at the back of her mind that she thought might be her seidr but it was hard to tell. She thought for a moment and decided to try and connect with something. She closed her eyes and focused her inner mind. The world was buzzing. There was a lot of magic here, and a lot of the supernatural. She suddenly realized she was cold. She was only in a pair of loose linen pants and a tank top and she was rather damp from the mud. She wrapped her arms around herself and shivered. This is just great. The only thing she could do was to manipulate the moisture out of her clothes but the mud stuck to her like no other. Without anything else to do she started walking. The cold wasn't that frigid arctic wind that she had felt in other worlds; it was the damp cold that seeped into you no matter how many layers you had on. And not having any was even worse. When she reached a road, rather large road, looked more like a high way, she was grateful for civilization but she was shivering so hard she could barely stay on her feet. It had gotten dark by this time and even colder. But she knew that moving was better than staying still so off she went down the road. As it often was early in a jump luck was with her. She saw headlights coming and hopped to God that whoever was inside was not a serial killer and nice enough to stop. She turned around and waved at the oncoming car. It was a classic type car. American made. It pulled over and idled for a moment. The driver got out and slowly approached.

"You all right?" a male voice called out.

"No not really," she replied

"What happened?"

"Well I'm not really sure. I just woke up out in the woods a ways back. I have no idea where I am."

"Un huh." By this time the man was close enough that she could see him. There was something oddly familiar about him. But she couldn't quite place it. Like seeing an actor that she could remember the other movie he was in. He looked her up and down. "Well you certainly look like you just woke up," the man made a very subtle move with one hand. "Now why don't we cut the crap, and get this over with?" he said and raised a shot gun at her. One thought went through her head. 'Oh Fuck!' She put her hands up.

"Ok, ok I know this looks really weird, but trust me you wouldn't believe me if I told you the truth."

"Oh I can believe a lot of things." He shot. Years of training had taught her to be reactionary. She managed to dodge the brunt of the buck shot…but it wasn't buck shot. The small bits that hit her stung like crazy. Slowly she looked at the ground. Rock salt? She looked back at the man. With one hand that wasn't holding the shot gun the man unscrewed a flask and flung the contents at her. "Burn demon bitch!" She made a split second decision. She stopped the water before it hit her and drew it into a ball, hovering just in front of her. The man stared, wide eyed and afraid. She examined the little pool she had made. It looked like water. She looked quickly and saw that the flask had a cross on it…Holy water. She looked at the man again. Then it hit her.

"Ok, I get it. You think I'm possessed or a spirit or something. Here, look," she said side stepping the little pool of water floating in the air. "I'm not a demon," and stuck her hand in the water drawing it out dripping, "I'm obviously not a spirit." she said as she picked a piece of rock salt out of her arm and started walking toward the man who's hands tightened around his shot gun, "and, as far as I know I'm not a creature, at least when I don't want to be. Silver bullets will kill me but only because they're bullets." She said looking pointedly at him. He still had his shot gun trained on her. "So I would really appreciate it if you would lower the gun. Whether it's loaded with rock salt or not it still hurts like hell."

"What the hell are you?"

"Always with the what…infuriating. I'm human." she said simply. The man looked at her unbelieving. She raised her arm to show the bloody mark the salt had left. "See? Human blood, human girl." John was still looking sceptical. She sighed and chose "And then I'm a little more. I'm world walker. I get pulled between worlds. I can't control it and I never see it coming." He continued to just stare.

"A what?" he said lowering his gun slightly.

"A world walker. A dimensional jumper. A traveler. I'm running out of names here. I told you that you wouldn't believe me. I just got sucked out of a world where vampires rule and humans are scarce, and woke up ankle deep in mud on a damp cold evening in nothing but this," she gestured to herself. "Do you really think I would make this shit up?"

"You are insane,"

"You're the one shooting people with rock salt and throwing holy water at them." He hesitated for a moment then slowly lowered his gun. His eyes were wary.

"How did you do that," he gestured to the ball of water that was still floating in midair.

"It's a skill I picked up in one of my first worlds. That's basically what I do. Build skills when and where I can. Makes the years pass." The man nodded and slowly smiled at her.

"What's your name girl?"

"Andrea. Andrea Conner"

"Well Andy Conner, I think you and I should have a chat in slightly better surroundings. What do you say?" She rolled her eyes.

"Sounds good, except for the Andy part, as long as I can get some clothes. I'm freezing." Slowly John cracked a proper smile.

"My name's John, John Winchester"

"Nice to meet you John,"

"Now let's see about some clothes."


	2. We Have Some Hunting To Do

**Chapter 1: We Have Some Hunting To Do**

**Present Day**

"Come on, we've got to get her warmed up." Dean picked up their unconscious friend while Sam pulled a blanket out of the trunk. They laid her out in the back with both Sam's and Dean's jackets and the blanket over her. They pulled in at the closest motel. Quietly Dean wished they could take Andy to a hospital, but there would be too many questions. They got her into the room without any issue and laid her on a bed. Sam went out to get some supplies and Dean stayed with her. It had been years since the last time they had seen Andy. She was a hunter their dad had saved almost 10 years ago, when Dean was still in high school. She had hunted with them for a while, then went her own way. They would run into each other every now and again. Dean looked at her, this beautiful girl he had fallen for hard. She was the reason he went for petite girls with brown eyes and long hair most of the time. Seeing her hurt, and unconscious was like a kick in the gut. He had never told her how he felt. Hell he had never told anyone. He figured Sam knew. Sam was always good at figuring stuff like that out. But she was four years older than him and probably would have laughed in his face. Dean shook himself and got a damp wash cloth and started cleaning some of the scratches and cuts that were covering Andy's body. He looked at the cut on her arm. It wasn't that deep just long and jagged. When Dean cut away the tattered shirt he sucked breath in through his teeth. He seriously reconsidered the decision not to take Andy to the hospital. Four deep wounds ran like claw marks along her stomach. Blood was everywhere. Dean washed them out as best he could and hopped Sam would remember alcohol or iodine. Once the blood was cleaned away, they didn't look as bad. Almost like they were already healing, she would still need some stitches though. Dean sighed with relief.

It wasn't much longer until Sam came back. He brought water, bandages, tape, alcohol, Gatorade and pain killers. He also brought some dinner. Together they got Andy's cuts clean, stitched and bandaged. Sam dug a sweatshirt out of his bag. Dean stripped what was left of her muddy shirt off and they got her into Sam's sweatshirt. They got her pants off an tucked her into bed.

"What do you think happened to her?" Sam asked as he pulled two take out boxes and handed one to Dean.

"I don't know. Looks like she was attacked by something."

"You know if she's here, that means there must be a job here." Sam said.

"Yea I was thinking that. Knowing her she'll want to be right back at it once she wakes up." Sam looked at his brother. He hadn't touched his food yet. He was just looking Andy lying in the bed. His expression surprised Sam. He glanced at Andy.

"Dean?"

"Yea?"

"You know she's going to be ok right? She's tough, and she was already healing. She'll be fine." Dean's expression changed while he hid his feelings. Sam resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"I know Sam." They ate quietly. The evening moved slowly. Sam read, Dean made a show of trying to figure out what case Andy could be on, but Sam kept catching him staring at the bed rather than the computer screen. Around midnight Sam got up and stretched.

"Wanna toss for the bed?" Sam asked. Dean looked up at him distractedly.

"No Sam, you go ahead. I'll sleep in the chair." Sam shrugged.

"Suit yourself," Sam said and got ready to crash. Dean made a show of surfing on Sam's computer. "Don't stay up watching porn all night," Sam said sleepily as he got into bed.

"Yea whatever," Dean answered. He kept up his act until he heard Sam's soft even breathing. He got up and moved the arm chair over next to Andy's bed. He sat there and watched her. Made sure she was still breathing. Checked that none of her wounds had reopened and all that. It was a few hours into the night. Dean had gone back to looking up what Andy might have been hunting. All he could find was reports of some hikers going missing every couple of years. He figured it could be something. He had a hard time concentrating because his eyes kept closing. So he gave up and just dozed in the chair next to Andy's bed. Something woke him from his light sleep. He heard a soft noise come from the bed. He looked up and saw Andy moving. He sat up and reached out for her hand. Andy gasped and sat bolt upright looking around with panic in her eyes. Dean tried to touch her shoulder but she shied away from him.

"Andy, calm down you're safe. You're ok. Look at me," Dean said grabbing her shoulders and forcing her to look at him. When she did finally look at him her face lost the panic and relaxed into relief.

"Dean?" she breathed out. Dean smiled at her. "Oh my god Dean," she said tears in her eyes. She leaned forward and hugged him hard. Or as hard as she could. "Ow!" she exclaimed.

"Watch yourself there. You got some nasty scratches."

"Damn that smarts!" She said pulling the sweatshirt up and looking at her stomach. She took a breath and looked around for a moment. "Dean? Where the hell am I?"

"Just outside of Grand Rapids,"

"Shit that means the damn thing got away. Why didn't it take me?" She seemed to be talking to herself. She swung her legs out of bed and tried to get up.

"Hey, hey take it easy." Dean said pushing her back down on the bed. "We found you unconscious on the side of the highway there is no way you are going back out there tonight. What were you hunting?" Andy put her head in her hands. Dean got up and got the bottle of Gatorade. Andy accepted it and took a few sips.

"I'm not even sure." she finally said. "Thing has been picking up people by the fours every five years or so around this time. The thing is wicked fast," She was looking around. "You didn't happen to grab my rucksack did you?"

"Your what?"

"My bag did you see it?"

"Um no. We were rather occupied with trying to save you." Andy looked frustrated. She held her head in her hands.

"Fuck," she muttered under her breath. Apparently she was more than frustrated because she lashed out and slammed her fist into the head board of the bed.

"Hey, hey. Andy take it easy," Dean said taking her by the shoulders again. "I'm sure we can get this thing. Don't sweat it." She looked up at him still mad but confused as well.

"You keep saying we. Is your Dad here too?" Dean was taken aback.

"No," he glanced pointedly at the next bed. Andy followed his gaze and her eyes went wide.

"Holy cow that boy grew!"

"Yea I know. Like a weed. Six years will do that." Dean hadn't intended to bring it up. Andy swallowed hard, then shook off the thinly veiled accusation.

"I thought he went to Stanford or something."

"Yea he did, went pre-law," Andy smiled nodding then looked at back at Dean. Something in his face said there was a bigger story. At the moment she didn't press it.

"What's your dad up too? I haven't heard from him since the job we worked last month. Why weren't you with him?" Dean's eyes popped.

"You talked to him a month ago?"

"Yea…he called me for help with a job…about a month ago."

"You saw him!? You actually saw our dad?"

"Yea Dean I saw him…" Dean stood up and turned away from her. He looked ready to punch a wall himself. "Dean…what's wrong?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong? Andy, I haven't seen him for months. I've barely heard from him except to give us a job! Do you know where he is?" Dean's loud voice woke Sam.

"What's going on?" he asked in a sleepy voice.

"It's nothing Sammy, go back to sleep," Dean said pacing in front of the bed. Sam looked around and saw Andy sitting up. He broke into a wide smile and got out of bed.

"Hey," he said to Andy "you're awake!" He sat on her bed and leaned over to give her a hug. Andy hugged him back hard.

"Hey Sammy long time no see!" she said.

"Don't call me Sammy." he said jokingly. "You look like you're healing up alright. What the hell were you doing on the side of a highway?" his expression changing to one of concern.

"It's a long story that I likely will be sharing a bit later."

"Hey!" Dean burst out "We were talking about our dad…" Sam looked up at Dean confused and then looked over at Andy.

"What does he mean," Sam asked.

"She's seen Dad. She worked a job with him." Sam turned to her excited.

"You've seen him! Where is he? Is he ok?" Sam babbled excitedly.

"Yea…I saw him about a month ago…"

"Where?" Sam nearly shouted at her.

"In South Bend, we worked a possession. He tipped me off to my job here." The boys exchanged looks.

"Dean, we were near South Bend a month ago,"

"I know Sammy."

"Then why didn't he call us?"

"I don't know Sam! Maybe he was busy,"

"Busy, Dean he's been essentially missing for months! What could he be so busy with!" At this point Andy got fed up.

"Boys!" she shouted. "Will you Shut Up and tell me what the Hell you're talking about?" she looked at them sternly. They exchanged glances. Sam turned back to Andy and started to say something but was cut off by Dean.

"Sam!" Dean shook his head. Andy looked between the two boys and glared.

"Seriously, you're thinking of keeping things from me? Who do you think I am some back water nobody who wouldn't know a ghost from a ghoul? Why haven't you seen your dad. And Sammy why are you here with Dean and not at Stanford where you're supposed to be?"

"Dean I think we should,"

"I don't know Sam, this is a family thing." Andy briefly looked hurt.

"Dean…it's Andy," Sam said. Dean looked from Sam to Andy and back. Finally he threw up his hands and collapsed into a chair. Sam started talking. He told Andy the story of Dean showing up at his door worried about John. They had tracked him through a white woman case. Sam had decided not to go on with Dean until he saw his girlfriend Jessica on the ceiling dripping blood an bursting into flames. Just like their mother had. "We think Dad is after the demon which is why he hasn't been in contact much." Andy was shocked.

"Oh, Sam, I am so sorry about Jessica. I wish I could have met her," She turned to Dean "and it sounds like your dad is being his usual idjit self doing everything on his own. Frankly I think you should just leave him to his own devices. He'll come around. Trust me."

"Well it sure is a pain in the ass at the moment," Dean said grumpily.

"So tell us about your hunt Andy what's going on?" Sam said sitting on the edge of her bed.

She told them about how this thing had been taking people in 5 year cycles mostly four at a time. It was big, crazy fast, smart and vicious. From what she described to the boys they knew what they were dealing with, and they were not excited to be dealing with another one.

"It's a Wendigo" Dean said from his chair. Andy looked over at him and cocked an eyebrow. "It's gathering food for the year. It will make them last as long as possible. It's kind of like hibernating. It collects and stores pray for long winters. The only way to kill it is to torch it."

"And you know this so sure how?" Andy asked.

"We worked one around the beginning of the year," Dean said shrugging.

"If that's the case then we'll have to move fast. If it left Andy alive then in must have enough stored already." Sam agreed.

"Looks like we have some hunting to do!" said Dean with a grin.

That morning they got ready for the hunt. Dean tried hard to convince Andy to let him and Sam handle it. She wouldn't hear it. She made them take her back to her own motel to change. Then they all headed out. Andy lead them to where she had entered the forest the night before. The trek was slow going. One positive thing that came out of their first few struggled meters was Andy found her rucksack. The underbrush in the forest was dense and hard to clear. Dean was in the lead. Andy was keeping an ear out. She heard something rustling off to one side. Andy grabbed Dean's jacket to stop him.

"What the-" he said, stumbling slightly. Andy held up a hand and brought one finger to her lips. The rustling continued. They all saw a dark shape off to the left. Suddenly the dark shape stood up. It was an enormous bear. It roared and dropped to all fours again and began to move alarmingly fast. Sam and Dean drew their guns. Without hesitating and without a second thought Andy stripped off her jacket shirt and pants in two fluid movements and shifted into her cougar form. She leaped past the boys and ran towards the bear. She jumped onto its back and bit hard into it's rough. It reared and managed to throw her off. They faced each other. Andy roared a warning. The bear backed away slowly. Andy continued to growl deep in her throat. The bear turned and lumbered off into the forest. Any chuffed in satisfaction. She padded back to her clothes and shifted back with a practiced move pulling her pants on. Back to the boys she put her shirt back on. Carefully avoiding her stitches, which by some miracle hadn't ripped out. She turned back to the boys with a smile. Which was wiped off moments later. Both Sam and Dean had their guns out and pointed at her.

"Boys…?" she said putting her hands up "is there a problem?"

"Oh I'd say there's a problem. What the hell are you?" Said Dean sighting down his hand gun. His voice was angry. More angry then Andy had heard in a very long time. She looked at him confused. He just stared back at her. Suddenly she realized _John you ass. You never told them_, she thought. When they were hunting together she had never really needed to use her abilities that much. There were occasions when she had, but mostly it had been just her and John.

"Dean, Sam please put down the guns. I can explain everything."

"Start explaining but the guns aren't going anywhere."

"Oh great that's really trusting,"

"You're one to talk about trust Andy! We've know you for how long and you never said anything about…whatever this is?"

"Because I thought you knew Dean! You're dad knew everything and when he introduced us I thought he planned on telling you,"

"Tell us what Andy," said Sam. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Here's the deal boys. I'm not like anyone or anything you have ever know." She looked down, she knew this would not go over well. "I'm going to ask you to keep in mind that your dad believed me after one night."

"Just get to the point," Dean said. Andy flashed him a look that made him flinch a bit.

"The point is I'm a traveler. A world jumper. I get pulled between worlds at random. I have no control of when or where I go. It could be anywhere, and I mean Anywhere. Some of the places I've been I've acquired…skills like the skin shifting you just saw. Depending on the world I'm in I can use all, some or none of these skills. Here I have my shifting as well as water elemental manipulation and some other bits that come along with that."

"Water manipulation. Seriously?" said Sam lowering his gun slightly.

"Yup, I'll prove it if you want. Throw me some holy water." Sam put his gun away and pulled out a flask.

"What, Sam what are you doing? Get your gun out,"

"Dean seriously, it's Andy we've known her for years. Have a little faith." Dean looked seriously at him and then at Andy. Slowly he lowered his gun. Sam unscrewed the lid of the flask of holy water. Before Sam could do anything else with it Andy pulled the water out and had it float mid air between them. The boys just stared Dean with his mouth slightly open.

"See, no lies, not a shape shifter. At least not the kind you hunt. Just the girl you've known for 10 years."

"How long did it take you to be able to do this?" Sam asked in wonder as he looked at the ball of water. He reached out and touched it.

"This only took about five years to be really good at. The skin shifting took about 15." Sam nodded then stopped puzzled.

"Andy, that's 20 years, you were 20 when we met you and we've known you for 10 years."

"Oh yea I forgot to mention I don't age," the boys stared again.

"So, how old are you?" Dean asked. Andy thought for a moment doing some quick mental math.

"About 830… I think, give or take a decade," both the boys jaws dropped. Andy smirked at Dean while he looked her up and down, "I know I look good," she said smugly.

"Really good," Dean muttered under his breath. "So let me get this straight you travel between worlds …you learn…stuff…and do what?"

"Whatever I can or whatever I'm needed too,"

"Right, and Dad believed you."

"Yup after I proved I wasn't a demon or a spirit. He's pretty open minded a lot of the time."

"Well, I for one believe you Andy," Said Sam "and it's nice to really know all of you now," he stepped forward and gave her a hug. Dean hung back looking suspicious. Andy looked at him. She walked over to him. He kept glancing at her and looking away.

"Look I know this is going to take a little getting used to, but I'm still me Dean. I don't know why John didn't tell you about me. Honestly I'm a bit pissed off with him for that, but this is who I am and you know me. Please, don't turn away from me." He finally looked at her.

"All right all right, don't go all touchy feely on me," Andy chuckled and gave him a friendly punch in the arm.

"Well I think we've wasted enough time on me. We still have a Wendigo to fry!"

They continued their trek through the woods. After walking cautiously for about half an hour Dean stopped and looked around.

"Andy, where was the last place you saw this thing?" he asked.

"About where you guys found me on the high way… or maybe a bit further in, I can't really remember getting there…but anyway it could be anywhere at this point. I didn't find it's layer ever."

"That's what worries me," Dean said looking around. They kept walking for a while. After a few hours of wandering aimlessly without a rustle of leaves or low menacing growls Sam said

"Maybe we missed it and its gone into hibernation." Andy sighed and lowered her shot gun.

"I think you might be right Sammy. It could take years to scour this forest and we still wouldn't find anything."

"Damn it!" Dean cursed.

"Seconded," Andy said "Come on lets head back to the -" Sam and Dean spun around to face Andy when her sentence was cut off. She was gone. They heard a snap of branches above them. Then a yell

"Sam Dean! FLAMES!" The shout came from above them. The boys looked up just in time to see Andy crashing down among the branches. "Shit," was all Dean could get out before he was slammed into. Thinking fast while Andy and Dean were on the ground Sam lit up a flame thrower. As suspected the Wendigo had descended after Andy. The moment it hit the ground Sam lit it up with a well timed blast of flame. There was a blood curdling shriek, then nothing. The body lay smouldering on the ground. Once he was positive it was dead Sam rushed over to the heap that was his brother and Andy. They were busy trying to untangle themselves. Dean jumped up.

"Sammy?"

"Right here Dean,"

"Did you get it?"

"Yea I did," Sam nodded to the heap of ashes.

"Good job," Dean said slapping Sam on the shoulder and panting.

"Uh boys? A little help?" came Andy's voice from the ground. The boys looked down and jumped to help her up. She stiffly got to her feet holding her back. "I vote on never falling out of a tree again," she said wincing.

"Good plan," said Sam looking sympathetic "anything broken?"

"Doesn't feel like it, strained and bruised, absolutely." She looked down at her middle. There were spots of blood on it. "And some ripped stitches it looks like." she sighed. "Judging by the sudden and no warning attack I would say that thing's layer is close by."

"I think you're right," said Dean from a way off to the right. He was standing by an opening to an abandoned mine. Sam and Andy looked at each other. Sam motioned with his head and they went in. It didn't take too long to find the surviving victims. The four hikers were beat up and badly dehydrated but they would live. The three hunters stood by the Impala watching as the four victims were met by family and medics by the entrance to the trails of the park. Dean was holding his side from the bruised rib he had got from Andy's elbow, Andy was standing a bit hunched from the pain in her back and front. Sam was more or less chipper.

"We make a pretty good team," Sam said casually. Dean glanced over at Andy who was smiling softly.

"We do don't we," Dean said smiling as well.

"Not too bad. Well boys what now?" Andy asked stretching her sore back. Sam looked at her curiously.

"What do you mean?"

"Where are you off to?" Andy asked not looking at either of them.

"Don't really know yet," Sam said looking over her head at Dean who gave Sam a vacant look.

"Well I heard a rumor about a Chupacabra in Copper Falls. Wanna go check it out?" Andy said with a nod of her head. The boys exchanged a glance and smiled.

"Well I guess we're heading to Wisconsin," said Dean and slid into the Impala. Andy grinned and sauntered over to her motorcycle. Ready for a new hunt. 


	3. Somewhere in Ohio

**Notes: Fair warning there is a lot of Hurt/Comfort in the next few chapters. This is basically a case fic with sick!Dean. There will be important parts for the story overall in the chapter after this one. If H/C is not your thing, you could safely skip this chapter if desired.**

**Still, I hope you enjoy!**

**P.S - I'm a sucker for reviews! If you like it, let me know! If there is something I can do better, let me know!**

**Chapter 2: Somewhere in Ohio**

Dean was feeling off. He had been feeling off for a few days now. His throat was dry and scratch, he felt run down, and he had been fighting off a killer headache. He sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes. He couldn't shake the fog that was filling his head. He was having trouble getting to sleep lately, which was strange because he kept waking up more and more exhausted. He figured it would blow over whatever it was. They had been hunting with Andy for about a month now. They had got into a pretty decent routine. Sam and Andy did research, and depending on the job they would usually hunt all together. Dean smiled to himself thinking about how nice it was to have Andy around again. He stretched and heard Sam in the shower so he sat on the bed, head in his hand trying to wake himself up. He was caught off guard by a sudden tickle in his throat which caused him to have to cough hard into a fist. He heard the water shut off and the door open. He looked up eyes bleary for a moment. When they focused he just about dove under the bed. Andy was there wearing nothing but a towel rubbing her hair dry with another. It was all he could do to keep from staring with his mouth open.

"Hey Dean. My shower wasn't working so Sam let me in to use yours. I'm done now so you can go ahead." She said nonchalantly.

"Uh, yea thanks," He cleared his throat and got up and booked it into the bathroom only pausing to grab a pair of jeans. His blood was pumping hard now. Defiantly awake. He really had not been expecting Andy, and his reaction to seeing her practically naked in his room was not something he wanted to revisit right away. The hot shower actually helped clear his head a bit. He stepped out and grabbed a towel. The temperature change made him shiver. The sneeze completely caught him off guard. A disembodied

"Bless you," came from Andy in the other room. He froze for a second suddenly grateful that he had thought to at least bring pants into the bathroom. He slid them on and went into the room. Andy glanced over at him and smiled. She hid the fact that seeing Dean shirtless sent a shiver through her and literally started her salivating. She watched the muscles of his back ripple as he put on a tight black t-shirt. He sat on the bed and passed a hand over his face. Suddenly he sneezed again.

"Bless you," Andy said looking over at Dean "Are you ok?"

"What?" Dean said distractedly. "Yea I'm fine." Andy gave him a strange look. But then Sam came in with breakfast and coffee.

"Hey Sam, what you bring us?" Andy asked sitting up. "Greasy breakfast sandwiches, coffee and Tea for the totaler," Andy grinned and grabbed her tea and a sandwich and chowed down.

"So what have we got Sammy?" Dean asked through a mouth full.

"Looks like some kind of water creature that feeds on humans somehow. It looks like it might be keeping its victims alive somewhere and feeds on them slowly, takes about a week, then they die and show up in the river."

"Ok then I guess we have some hunting to do tonight," Andy said. Dean cleared his throat quietly.

"What kills this kind of thing?" Sam glanced at his computer screen.

"I'm not sure. We need to find out exactly what it is first. There are lots of ways to kill water creatures the usual salt silver etc for water spirits. We won't really know until we try." Dean coughed softly into a fist.

"Well I guess we should get ready for a hunt."

"Awesome, well I'm going to go do some research see if we can narrow down the suspect pool." Andy said and got up and left. Sam and Dean finished up their breakfast. Sam was glued to the computer, and Dean sat on his bed and turned on a movie. He sneezed into his fist. Sam looked up at him a bit startled.

"Bless you,"

"Thanks," he said. He was feeling very tiered. His head still felt fuzzy, and his throat was scratchy. Also his nose had started to run. He sniffed and tried to focus on the movie he was watching, but his eyes kept closing. A few times he noticed Sam looking at him, but at this point he didn't care he just wanted to sleep.

"Dean? Are you ok?" Dean opened his eyes and saw Sam standing next to him looking at him worried.

"Jeezus!" Dean said and jumped. "Sam what the hell!"

"You look really tired."

"That's why I was sleeping idiot. Now leave me alone" he said and rolled over.

"Dean, you don't sleep during the day unless you're hurt or sick and as far as I can see you're not hurt."

"Sam give it up. We've been going nonstop for a while now, I just need to do some catching up." He coughed lightly and flopped back down on his pillow. Sam went back to his computer. When he looked up again a few minutes later Dean was fast asleep. Sam shook his head. Dean was getting sick and they both new it. Sam also knew that he would never admit it. He hopped that they could avoid any rigorous hunting for a while and let Dean heal up. Dean rarely got sick, but when he did it hit him hard and fast. Usually when he let himself rest it didn't last long, but if he tried to fight through it the aftermath was never pretty. He heard the door open suddenly. He spun around and motioned to Andy who was coming in to keep it quiet. She froze for a moment and Sam motioned towards Dean's sleeping form on the bed. She came slowly in. Quietly she sat down and lean over to Sam.

"What's happening?" she said quietly.

"Dean's tired, he fell asleep watching a movie. I figured to let him sleep." Andy raised an eyebrow at Sam.

"Dean, tired…doesn't really happen." Sam glanced over at the bed where his brother lay dead asleep.

"That's what I said," She looked over at Dean. He was looking a bit pale. She also could barely keep herself from blushing as she watched him sleep. He looked so sweet and relaxed. As she watched him Dean coughed quietly in his sleep. She looked at Sam and he nodded.

"Uh oh," she mouthed. At that point Dean woke up with a sneeze. In chorus Sam and Andy blessed him. He just gave them a look sat up and rubbed his eyes. If Andy didn't know any better she would have said he had been sleeping off a hangover. His eyes were unfocused and had the beginnings of dark circles under them. He cleared his throat.

"Wha'd you find out Andy?" She stopped staring at him and looked down at Sam.

"Not too much more. I think it's luring its victims somehow though. All the people that have died have been avid swimmers, and know the area really well. All of the friends and family say there would be no way they just drown without something else happening."

"But all the corners reports say there was not marks or signs of struggle, only some ligature marks." Added Sam.

"Exactly," Dean looked pensive for a moment.

"That sounds familiar." He got off the bed and dug through his bag for a moment and came up with his dad's journal and started flipping through it.

"It's a Kelpie."

"Ha!" Andy said. Sam and Dean both looked at her.

"Sorry…I actually know what that is. It's a Celtic legend, their water creatures that can change their appearance to lure their victims into the water then they drag them down. Usually store them underwater somewhere like a crocodile to eat later, usually children or men. But this one sounds a bit different. Ligature marks suggest it's binding it's victims somewhere."

"Exactly."

"So how do we kill it?" Dean asked after clearing his throat.

"That's the thing," Sam continued after eyeing his brother "There is no recorded way to kill it. It's not really a creature it's a creature spirit. There are some legends that say you can render a Kelpie docile by bridling it, but that's about it."

"Maybe once it's docile it's just like any other animal and can be killed," Andy said looking over Sam's shoulder. Sam looked like he was about to say something but he was interrupted by Dean sneezing harshly into his wrist. Both Sam and Andy looked at him. He looked up.

"What?" he said indignantly. Sam just shook his head, Andy's eyebrows furrowed a bit in concern."Well I think we should at least check out the lake tonight, get a feel for the place and just see what happens." Sam said.

"I agree," said Andy. Dean sneezed again. Andy couldn't help but chuckle a bit.

"I'll take that as a yes from you as well. Bless you by the way." Andy stretched and looked around casually. "Wanna watch some T.V with me for now?" she asked as she hopped onto Dean's bed and looked at him with a grin. He looked at her suspiciously for a moment then climbed on the bed next to her. About 15 minutes into the show he was asleep again head resting on Andy's shoulder, mouth slightly open because he could barely breath through his nose anymore. Andy's shoulder was starting to get sore so she shifted. Dean lifted his head in sleep and Andy managed to snake an arm around his shoulders. He settled comfortably back into her shoulder. Andy's hand absentmindedly fell to stroking his hair. Sam looked over at the two of them. In spite of the fact the Dean was looking worse by the hour, he had to smile at the picture. The two of them had been avoiding their feelings for years, and neither of them had ever admitted anything to each other. Sam wasn't sure why. He thought that maybe they both figured there was no point. Whether it was the life, or some other stupid reason, it had just never happened. It seemed like only Sam could see how perfect they were for each other.

Dean woke with a start. He was disoriented for a moment. He was alone in bed, under the covers. He sat up slowly and then whished he hadn't. His head throbbed and sent the world spinning. 'Shit,' he thought dully. Dean got up out of bed and looked out the window. He saw Sam and Andy packing some bits and pieces into the car and Andy's bike. His body ached, his head ached and his chest and sinuses felt heavy. He coughed hard, trying to clear out some of his congestion. It didn't do much. He shook himself and told himself to suck it up. He pulled his boots on, got his jacket and started helping with the supplies. When they were just about ready to go Andy went off for one last thing. A bridle "Just in case" she had said Sam tried to convince Dean to stay behind and rest.

"Dean you're sick! Just stay at the motel Andy and I can handle this."

"I am not sick! There is no way I am letting you do this without me, now let's go." He coughed harshly. "Dean seriously, you shouldn't even be outside let alone hunting." Sam said looking at his brother with worry. He hesitated for a moment. "Andy isn't going to think any less of you if you sit out because you're sick." Dean looked up quickly."What does Andy have to do with this?" He said a bit too loud.

"Nothing. Never mind," Just then Andy rolled up on her motorcycle.

"You boy's ready to go?" She said as took off her helmet.

"You bet," Dean said getting into his Impala. Sam rolled his eyes at Andy who shrugged. Off they went. Sam and Dean drove in silence. The only sound was Dean sniffing and clearing his throat. Until

he sneezed. His head snapped forward and he almost cracked it on the steering wheel.

"You should have at least let me drive," Sam said.

"Shut up Sam," Dean said sounding horse. Not long after they made it to the spot where the victims had been disappearing. Andy came over to the car.

"Looks like there are some drag marks just over there." She said pointing. They went over to check it out. They looked around for an hour. Every so often they would hear Dean's breath hitching as he desperately tried to hold back a sneeze. When he couldn't he only let out painful sounding stifles that made Andy and Sam wince.

Dean was at the water's edge when he heard it. A strange sound was punctuating the clam night. It sounded like a hissing and bubbling. He looked out to the water and saw something.

"Guys!" he called just a little too late. Something grabbed him around the ankles and pulled. He fell and it started pulling him towards the water. Andy had heard him call and his sudden yelp as his feet were pulled out from under him. She came sprinting across to the water just in time to see Dean's head sink under the water.

"Sam!" she screamed as she stripped off her jacket and dove into the lake. It was frigid. Murky. But she caught sight of Dean and booked it after him. She caught up and grabbed him by an arm. She looked at the Kelpie. It glared at her and she glared back and froze all of the water around it. That stunned it long enough that she managed to get Dean out of its grasp. She changed the buoyancy of the water around her and Dean and kicked. They broke the surface like a shot. She heard Sam calling and oriented herself and made her way back. That little bit of manipulation had sapped some of her strength. Ice was never her best product. Sam had to wade out to help her and Dean to shore.

"Dean!" Sam called. "Andy is he ok" Sam said panic in his voice. They laid Dean down on the ground away from the water's edge.

"Hold on a sec Sam," Andy leaned in and listened to his chest. She could hear a heart beat but he wasn't breathing. There was too much water in his lungs. She focused all of her energy and as carefully as she could she pulled it out. Water gushed out of Dean's mouth and then he gasped for air and coughed. Andy rolled him onto his side while he coughed. When he finally stopped he breathed out a nearly silent

"Thanks," Andy chuckled.

"You're welcome. Come on let's get you up," They picked each other up, both breathing heavily. As the adrenaline started to come down both Andy and Dean began to realize just how fucking cold it was. Dean sneezed into his fist.

"Bless you," Andy said between heavy breaths.

"Let get you guys dry," Sam said leading them to the car.

"Hold on a sec Ssam." Andy stopped him. She took Dean by the shoulders. He stood there shivering. Andy focused her manipulation in her palms and brushed her hands over Dean. Every where she could reach. Water poured off of his clothes and seeped into the ground.

"There. It's not perfect but at leasst you wwon't drip on yyour upholstery. Sam you gget Dean back. I'll meet up with you there. There is nno way I'm leaving my bbike here,"

"Andy don't be stupid," Sam said.

"Your ssoaked, you will be half ffrozen by the time you… Huchshew!" Dean said trying to grab her hand.

"Yea and yyou're ssick, and damp, and you would never leave your baby somewhere to get jacked. Get in the car I'll mmeet you at the mmotel." Without another word she started walking over to her bike. She hopped on and took off. She had to be by herself for a moment. She went for a few miles then pulled over. In spite of all the shit she had been through something about having to save people she cared about seemed to get her a bit emotional most of the time. When she had come down she manipulated her clothes dry. She was still freezing but at least she was dry. She revved up her bike and sped off to the motel. She went straight to the boys room. Sam was just helping Dean into the room. She went in with them.

"Sam get him into some dry clothes I'm going to heat some towels." She looked at Dean. His face was white and he was shaking hard. Sam helped his brother out of his clothes and into sweats. Then he made Dean get into bed and put an extra blanket on him. He coughed hard. His lungs felt like they were on fire. Andy came back into the room. She took off her jacket and got into bed with Dean. "W-What are y-you d-doing?" he said through chattering teeth as he pulled himself away from her attempt at wrapping her arms around him.

"Body heat is the best way to warm another body up. So just suck it up Dean." Sam raised his eyebrows and looked at his brother who glared back at him. Dean eventually warmed up enough to stop shaking and at some point they all fell asleep. Andy woke up early with Dean's arms wrapped around her. Not wanting to affect his macho-ness she snaked her arms out from around him, ducked out of his arms and crawled out of bed. He shifted a bit but didn't wake up. She went back to her own room and crawled into bed and crashed hard.

Dean woke up with a start and sat straight up in bed. The first thing he noticed was that his head felt like it was floating. The next thing he noticed was that Andy's warm body was missing from where it had started the night. Dean shivered. He wasn't bone cold like he had been the other night, but he still felt a bit chilled. He got up and put some normal clothes on. Then he went over to Andy's.

She woke up to rough knocking on her door. She staggered out of bed and opened her door. Dean stood there looking like death warmed over.

"Shit Andy you look like hell." Dean said cracking a grin at her. She looked at him still half asleep.

"Speak for yourself. What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I thought we could come up with a new plan of atta- attack." Dean sneezed explosively. Andy just looked at him while his fist was still in front of his face.

"Are you serious?" Dean looked over his fist at her with his beautiful green eyes and his usual mask.

"What?" Andy stared at him. Then just shook her head and rolled her eyes. She was about to close the door in his face when she saw him shiver. She looked at him more seriously. The paleness was still there along with the dark bruises under his eyes. What was new was the flush to his cheeks and a grey tinge to the rest of his face.

"Dean, are you ok?" Andy asked brows furrowed in concern. She raised a hand to lay on his forehead. He pushed her hand away before she could touch him.

"Andy I'm fine," she rolled her eyes at him again.

"Yea and you're a big fat liar," she muttered under her breath.

"Did you say something?" He asked clearing his throat. Andy shook her head.

"Dean, it's early. I'm wrecked which means you likely are to. Just go back to bed and sleep for a while longer. Please." Dean sighed heavily.

"Andy I can't sleep with that thing out there we need to make a game plan," Dean looked at her serious with a hint of pleading in his eyes. She could never say no to that face. That sweet face. She sighed."Go get your brother. If you expect me to make attack plans this early I am not getting out of my p.j.'s." Dean smiled and went to wake Sam.

They made a plan. As best they could. They utilised Andy's abilities considering the nature of the creature they were hunting. Andy and Sam would dive into the lake, Andy would keep the water out and they would look for it while Dean kept an eye on the shore. Dean tried to convince them that he should be the one to go with Andy but they both shot him down. He was looking more and more wrecked by the hour. Andy saw him shiver a few times. She thought he might have a fever but it could just be some residual from the swim they took last night. He had started coughing as well. Just a dry irritating cough at the moment, but it sounded painful.

"All right boys, I think we're set. Now both of you go back to your room and get some sleep because I know I could use some more." The boys both chuckled at her and went back to their rooms. When Andy woke up again she had a thought. They had no idea what they were doing. Sure they had hashed out a plan, that might work, but they really knew nothing about this Kelpie. The thought kept at her for most of the morning. So she made a decision. She went out and hopped on her bike and rode back to the lake. She stood there looking at it for a while. Finally she stripped off an dove in. She kept herself dry and cleared the water so she could see. She swam around that lake for an hour before something caught her eye. One side of the lake backed onto a rocky cliff. On that side she saw an opening. She checked it out. It turned out to be an entrance to an network of caves that ran through the side of the cliff. By the drag marks she found by the pool of the water entrance she figured that this was the Kelpie's layer, and that they were wrong about the way they liked to feed. Not wanting to run into the Kelpie Andy slipped back into the water and back to her bike.


	4. Someone to Lose

**Chapter 3: Someone to Lose**

She got back to the motel and headed to her room. She was just getting her boots off when someone was pounding on her door. She got up and opened it to a very pissed off Sam who barged in past her.

"Please come in Sam. Make yourself comfortable," she said sarcastically.

"Where were you?" he asked his tone clipped.

"I went to check out the lake some more, and I found something -" she was interrupted before she could get the news out.

"What is wrong with you!" Sam shouted at her.

"Pardon?"

"What the Hell is wrong with you? You take off without a word, you could have been hurt, and we would have been none the wiser."

"Sam I'm a big girl I can take care of myself," Sam just looked at her with his face serious. "Sam, I may be reckless a lot of the time, but I'm not stupid." Sam continued looking at her. Andy sighed and sat on the edge of her bed."Truthfully it's been so long since I worked with someone else consistently that it takes a bit of getting used to. So for what it's worth, I'm sorry." Sam nodded and sat next to her.

"M'Sorry too. It's just between you and Dean it's like I've got two kamikaze hunters on my hands that I can't deal with. Dean is sick, and he won't let himself rest and you are no help."

"Sammy, listen. I know that your brother can dive you mental and you do the same to him, but you just have to learn to live with each other."

"And what about you? Huh?"

"What about me?"

"Andy you're like family what if something happened to you?"

"Sam nothing is going to happen to me. Sure I can get hurt I can get sick, but the fact is I'm 800 years old Sam, I've lived several long fruitful lives being cautious. And here I am now, being reckless and hunting demons, and I am loving it. I think I have earned some enjoyment in life."

"And that's fine for you when you're hunting by yourself, but Andy you can't do stuff like that around him. You can't let him lose you too."

"What? What did I just say? No one is going to lose me."

"You heard me Andy. You can be as reckless as you like when you hunt alone. But when you're with us you can't be like that. He will just go even farther to keep us both out of danger by putting himself in it."

"Sam why the hell would me being here have any effect on Dean" Sam stared at her."Andy for someone who is pretty good at being observant just not around yourself," she looked at Sam confused. " Andy, Dean's in love with you. He has been since Dad first brought you to meet us."

"You're nuts."

"Oh I'm nuts? Andy have you ever noticed how protective he is of you and how he always has a smile for you. He always calls you when he really needs help. You're the only other person he trusts completely."

"Why the hell would Dean be in love with me and why would he never tell me?"

"Because he thinks you would laugh in his face." Andy hesitated, thinking for a second.

"Ok if he's so in love with me why are you here and he's not?" Andy retorted.

"Because he's still asleep, he didn't know you weren't here. If he did, he would have high tailed it after you in a heartbeat. He loves you Andy. So much, he would put himself at risk to keep you safe." Andy's next retort died on her lips as understanding dawned. 'Christ this is just like a bad romance novel' she thought. She had always hid her feelings by treating Dean as a brother and he hid his by doing the same.

"Holy crap," she said sitting down on the bed and putting her head in her hands. "I am a complete idiot,"

"Yea you kinda are," Sam said sitting next to her "But it's never too late." Andy looked at him eyes wide. "He's just next door Andy, and he's been waiting a long time." Andy smiled slowly. She looked up at Sam and nodded. They went out of the motel and back to the boys room. The minute Sam opened the door he noticed that Dean wasn't on his bed anymore and he didn't hear him in the shower.

"Dean?" he called out. No answer. "Dean!?" he shouted. Andy turned and looked back out the door.

"Sam, the Impala's gone."

"What the hell is he thinking?!"

"Maybe he just went to get some food, or something."

Sam glanced at the take out boxes he had just brought back before storming over to Andy's and shook his head. "Well he can't be ahead of us that much we can just go after him."

"Yea but even so if he gets there he is a sitting duck,"

"Sammy have a bit more faith in your brother."

"Andy he's sick. He's running a fever, and you know how he gets." Andy's face fell.

"Well that changes things,"

They found the Impala in about the same place Dean had parked it the day before. They called out for him but there was nothing. Andy was standing by the water's edge when she saw something. It was one of Dean's shirts.

"Sam!" Andy called out to him and held up the shirt. "There are drag marks here too," she said pointing out the over turned soil. "Ok I'm going to go divining, see if you can find a land entrance to that cave." She grabbed her gun and a few other supplies from her bike and went back to the shore. Sam was pacing.

"Andy this is not a good idea,"

"Sam we don't have a choice, I can get to the cave easily. You just find a land entrance and back me up. Don't forget the bridle." Sam nodded.

"Be careful," he said gripping her shoulder tight. She nodded and plunged into the lake. She swam hard and fast and reached the cave entrance soon. She broke the surface of the pool slowly. She looked around. The Kelpie was nowhere in sight. She climbed out of the pool and walked carefully along the passage. She hadn't gone far when she heard something. A wet sliding footstep. She held her breath and listened. It seemed to pass by on her left. She shuffled along the passage for a while longer. There was light coming from somewhere other than her flash light. Suddenly she heard footsteps again. She grabbed her knife ready to try and fend off the Kelpie. The footsteps were just around the next bend. A figured appeared. She lunged and came face to face with Sam.

"Shit Sam! Sorry, I wasn't expecting you so fast."

"Yea I can tell. There was an entrance. There were other drag marks that lead to it."

"Come on. Let's find your brother and get out of here," They continued along the passage. At some point they came upon a smaller passage that broke off to the left. They looked at each other. Sam shrugged. Suddenly they both heard the dragging step that Andy had heard before. They dove into the smaller passage and didn't stop until they couldn't hear the steps. They decided to keep going. It wasn't long before the passage opened onto a small cavern There was a torch lighting it on one wall. Tied to the same wall, shirtless, wet, and on his knees was Dean.

"Dean!" Sam called out and ran to him, Andy close on his heels.

"S' about time you guys showed up," Dean said thickly. They both knelt in front of him. He was bruised and scraped but didn't look too hurt. They made quick work cutting through the ropes that bound him to the wall. The sudden release of his bonds made Dean fall forward.

"Whoa easy there. I've got you. You're all right." Andy caught him with an arm across his chest.. She could feel the unhealthy heat that was radiating off of his body. 'Oh yea, he's burning,' she thought. She looked up at Sam who's face mirrored her concern.

"Thanks for finding me guys," he breathed out with a weak smile.

"You're welcome sweetheart. Now come on, let's get you out of here." Andy said looking around checking that they were still alone.

"Yea, ok let's do it." Together Sam and Andy got Dean on his feet and with an arm around each of their shoulders they made their way back to the main passage. They had to stop at one point because Dean doubled over with the force of his cough. When he managed to get his breath back, they made it to the mouth of the main passage. Where the Kelpie was waiting in the shadows for them. First it took a swing at Sam who had to let go of Dean to block. Suddenly finding herself supporting 170lbs of fever weakened Dean sent him and Andy into the wall. Sam was still fighting the Kelpie and it wasn't giving up easily. Dean attempted to go and help Sam, but he was so dizzy he couldn't focus. Sam landed and good blow with his knife and the Kelpie backed off and fled. Sam took off after it.

"Andy get Dean out of here! I'll meet you at the car!" He shouted over his shoulder. Dean tried to go after him but he stumbled and fell to one knee. Andy hurried to him and got him on his feet."Dean come on. Sam can handle this. Let's get back to the car," She supported him through the passages and managed to find the land entrance fairly easily. Sam was right it was fairly close to the main parking lot. Dean was struggling. He was shaking so hard he could barely walk, and coughs were tearing their way out of him regularly. They stopped for a moment because Dean was panting hard.

"Dean you need to breathe baby. Take a deep breath." She could tell he was trying. Andy rubbed his back and slowly Dean got his breath back. "That's better. Come on we're almost at the car. We get there then you can take a break." They were only a few feet away when Dean's knees gave way. With the sudden dead weight he and Andy slowly sank to the ground."Whoa! Dean!" she cried in alarm. "Dean?!"He had passed out cold. Andy supported him on her legs. She passed a hand over his forehead. 'He's really burning up,' she thought concern rising in her throat. A moment later Dean's eyes fluttered open.

"Andy?" he said fuzzily. "What the hell happened?"

"You blacked out," Dean blinked up at her glassy green eyes "you're running a pretty high fever." Dean shivered and coughed.

"Great," he sat up slowly Andy helped support him. He leaned forward and put his head between his knees and took a shaky breath.

"Come on, let's get you in the car. You can sleep for a while." Andy grabbed Dean's arm and hauled him up.

"Where's Sam?" he asked in a rough voice as he managed to stagger to his feet. Andy put an arm around his waist.

"He was right behind us give him a second." They waited. And waited. Andy could feel him trembling in the cool air. Dean looked around his brow furrowed with concern.

"Andy?" he said fear entering his voice.

"Just another minute." They waited.

"Andy…?" Suddenly there was a loud splash and something broke the surface of the water. A horse and rider rose out of the water and walked to shore straight towards the car. Andy and Dean stood up, panicking slightly. Dean swayed a bit but Andy balanced him. The horse stopped 10ft from them and the rider dismounted. It was Sam, drenched and shivering but alive and unharmed. Dean broke into a relieved smile. Sam looked a bit sheepish.

"Sorry I took so long," Sam said stepping forward. Dean embraced him hard. Sam hugged him back, concerned about the heat of Dean's body and the small shudders he could feel running through his brother.

"Don't do that again," Dean said quietly looking hard at Sam, then he sneezed violently.

"Bless you, and I won't. Trust me." Said Sam

"All right boys we need to get you back. Dean get in the car and put a shirt on. Sammy come over here and I'll dry you off." Once she had dried Sam off he looked over at the horse.

"What are we going to do about that?" he asked. Andy went over to her bike and opened one of her saddle bags and pulled out a long knife. She went over to the kelpie, patted it's nose to keep it calm then drove the knife into its heart. It screamed and collapsed to the ground, melting into a greenish brown puddle of water. Andy wiped the knife off and went back over to Sam.

"Taken care of," she said. Sam nodded. Andy managed to convince Dean to let his brother drive. It wasn't much of a fight. She pulled the blanket that the boys kept in the trunk out. She threw it over Dean once he was in the passenger seat. She smiled at him lightly and closed the door. Then she grabbed her bike and sped off after them.

In the car Sam watched Dean shivering under his blanket.

"What happened Dean?" Dean just looked at his brother with fever glassy eyes, then sneezed again. "Dean?"

"Look I thought it was Andy ok. Went looking for you and I saw her bike was missing. I panicked. Figured she had gone back to the lake. When I got there I thought I heard her call for help so I went. It was stupid but that's what happened." Sam couldn't help but crack a smile. Dean coughed harshly "What's funny?" Sam wiped the smile off his face.

"I'm sorry Dean. It's really not funny."

"Ok now I'm just confused…"

"You really should just tell her how you feel."

"What are you talking about?"

"Dean I'm your brother and I know you. You're in love with Andy. Just tell her and get it over with."

"I am not,"

"Yes you are Dean, and she cares about you. Probably more than she even knows." Dean was quiet for a moment.

"There's no way," he said.

"Dean you've been avoiding each other for years. It's really not that hard to see." Dean sat there shivering thinking about what his brother said. He coughed a bit to clear his throat, but it back fired and he ended up falling into a fit. A deep racking fit that when it finally finished left him panting.

"Shit Dean you sound like hell."

"I feel like hell," he said hoarsely leaning his head back into the seat.

"We're almost back at the motel."

"Mmm" Dean murmured. Sam snuck a glance at his brother. Sam was really getting worried. Dean was so pale and he could hear him wheezing. Sam reached over and rested a hand on Dean's forehead who flinched a bit and half heartedly tried to push Sam away. 'holy crap he is burning up.' Sam thought. He pulled into the motel and hoped that Andy was close behind. He shook Dean's shoulder to wake him up. Dean looked at him with fever bright eyes.

"Come on bro. Let's get you in to bed," Sam said. Dean smiled slowly.

"Sorry Sammy you're not my type," he said and chucked. Which turned into a cough, which turned into a fit of deep barking. The sound made Sam cringe. He got out of the car and went quickly round to the passenger side to help Dean out. For once Dean accepted the help quietly. He was really out of it, and he was still shivering. Sam heard the growl of Andy's bike just as he was getting Dean in the door of their room. She came in right behind them. Sam helped Dean to his bed. He just sat there staring into space. Andy knelt in front of him.

"How you doing?" she asked taking one of his hands.

"Peachy," he answered and lay back on the bed. He coughed once. Andy started taking off his shoes. Dean didn't do anything to stop her, which was worrying. Dean would normally never let anyone do something like that for him. She turned to Sam.

"How's he doing?"

"Not too good. His fever is high, and his cough is really bad."

"I'm fine Andy."Andy got up and went over to Dean and tried to lay a hand on his head. He flinched and pushed Andy's hand away. "I know I'm sick you don't have to baby me." Andy made a sound in her throat that could only be called a growl. "Threats won't help." he said and closed his eyes. She looked at him brow furrowed in frustration. A small smile spread on her face. She gave Sam a look. He looked at her puzzled. She bent and kissed Dean's forehead. The touch startled him. His eyes flew open and he stared at her.

"Shit," she muttered under her breath. She started opening his jacket and flannel.

"Wait…what…what the hell are you doing?" Dean said trying to sit up. Andy pushed him back down.

"Behave and let me check you out," she said and laid and ear to his chest "Deep breath for me," he complied. She could hear a distinctive crackles rattling through his lungs as he breathed. The deep breath triggered a small coughing fit. He was forced to sit up and cough hard into his fist. Once Andy had heard that she knew. "Oh Dean," she said looking at him worried.

"What?" he said roughly with the last bit of his cough.

"I think you have pneumonia," Andy said.

"What? No I don't. It's just a cold…" he broke off coughing again. Andy looked at Sam who had a mix of concern and fear on his face.

"Sweetheart that is no cold I have ever heard. You need to do some serious resting."

"She's right Dean. You really need to give yourself a break."

"All right all right you two. But I'm going to have a shower first." Dean stood up unsteadily and made his way to the bathroom. Sam looked at Andy.

"He's in rough shape, isn't he?" Sam said. Andy looked at the closed bathroom door.

"Yea, he is, but he's tough he'll be fine." Sam nodded then smiled slowly. He looked up at Andy. "What?"

"You sure gave him a shock when you kissed him," he said. Andy chuckled.

"I know. I didn't really mean to. I just wanted to catch him off guard." She smiled and shrugged. "It worked." Sam laughed.

"Sure did." Sam picked up his computer and started surfing around. Andy lay back on Dean's bed and closed her eyes. She was wiped and worried. Dean could be a real pain. A few minutes later they heard the shower turn off and heard an new round of deep racking coughs. They didn't sound like they were going to stop soon. Suddenly they stopped and there was a loud thump. Andy's eyes flew open. "Dean?" Sam called out. No answer. Before Sam could call out again, in one fluid motion Andy was up and off the bed and heading to the bathroom. She pulled the door open. Dean was lying on the floor panting for breath.

"Jesus Dean," she said stepping over him and kneeling next to him as Sam rushed over as well. Dean's eyes were open and they found her face.

"I guess…I'm not as…fine as…I thought…" he said haltingly between breaths. She looked up at Sam, his face was echoing her feelings. Together Sam and Andy managed to get Dean on the bed. Andy laid an hand on his forehead. Dean had closed his eyes and didn't open them.

"Shit," Andy said quietly.

"What?" Sam asked.

"His fever's still rising,"

"What? How can you tell?"

"I'm not positive. Sam do you have a thermometer?" He thought for a moment.

"I think there might be one in the med kit in the car. I'll be right back." Sam left. She looked back at Dean. He was so pale. Dark circles under his eyes. She took his hand. He opened his eyes.

"Andy?" he breathed. There was fear in his voice.

"Hey Dean, I'm right here."

"Are you ok?" His eyes were glassy, and he was looking at her concerned.

"What? Yea sweetheart I'm fine,"

"You were, you were hurt. You called for help. But you're ok?" Andy was confused but she played along.

"Yea Dean I'm fine, you saved me, but now you need help. So let me help you baby." she said caressing his flushed face. He nodded slowly and closed his eyes. Sam came back with a thermometer and a bottle of Aspirin. Andy took the thermometer and stuck it in Dean's mouth. It beeped a minute later. "104.2, damn it."

"Is he ok, what's wrong?"

"Sammy, he needs a hospital. His fever is way too high. He's delirious." Dean's eyes flashed open.

"No. No hospitals!" Dean said fervently. Andy looked down at him.

"Seriously Dean - "

"Andy," Dean choked out "No h-hospitals!" Andy closed her eyes. She had forgotten how stubborn and afraid of hospitals Dean could be. Sam had started pacing muttering to himself about whether to risk taking Dean to a hospital.

"Andy, what do we do?" Sam asked her with tears in his voice.

"First Sam, you need to calm down. He isn't in any danger at the moment. All we can do right now is ride it out, hope his fever breaks soon." she said looking down at her sweet green eyed boy. A thought flashed across her mind. 'It's not time for that. If he gets worse, then it might be.'

It was a rough night for all of them. Dean would wake up panicked about something or other and try to go racing off to kill something or rescue someone. It was all Sam and Andy could do to keep him in bed. When he slept, he slept restlessly. He moaned and cried out. Sam sent Andy to her own room around midnight. She was so exhausted that she didn't argue. Around 4am she went back. Sam was sitting in a chair next to Dean's bed. He looked up at Andy when she came in."How is he?" she asked.

"Not much better, but not worse as far as I can tell." Andy looked at Dean. His hair was limp from sweat, he was still death white and he was trembling. She looked at Sam. He had his head in one hand and was fighting a losing battle to keep his eyes open.

"Sammy, why don't you go and get some sleep in my room. I can sit with him." Sam shook himself and sat up.

"It's ok. I'm good." He rubbed his eyes and blinked rapidly.

"Sam, honey, you look wrecked. Almost look as bad as your brother. You need some sleep. One sick Winchester I can deal with, but both of you would be too much of a handful for this girl." Sam looked up at Andy and gave her a weak smile. He got up stiffly and hugged her after she gave him the key to her room.

"Watch out for him,"

"You know I will," Andy got herself comfortable in the chair. She watched Dean sleep, which under different circumstances he probably would have found creepy. She was buzzing with concern. He was coughing frequently and hard. He would moan slightly after a fit, which told her that he was in some pain. She reached out and took his hand. She wished she had the courage to tell him. The boy she had loved for almost as long as she had been in this world. He was sick, and vulnerable, and she couldn't help but wonder what could go wrong.

"Dean?" He shifted and opened his eyes. His eyes were glassy and unfocused.

"Andy? What's going on?"

"I just wanted to ply you with more drugs. Sit up for me?" Dean struggled his face creased with pain to sit up. Andy helped him to get as comfortable as possible. She got up and grabbed a glass of water and some aspirin. Dean had started to cough. He was bent double, fist pressed to his mouth. Andy put the water down and began to rub his back soothingly. It took a long time for him to come down, by the time he had he was gasping for breath.

"Breathe Dean, breathe."

"Doin…my best…Andy."

"Here," she handed him the glass of water and aspirin. He took them both gratefully.

"Thanks," he breathed. Andy smiled at him. She took a cool cloth and passed it over his face and neck. Dean moaned. "That feels stupidly good," he said slightly slurred.

"Glad to help," she wiped the sticky sweat off Dean's upper body. When she was done Andy helped him lie back down. It seemed like he fell back to sleep in moments. Andy sighed. She hated seeing the man she loved so sick and weak. She got up to make herself some tea. Suddenly a hand reached out and grabbed her arm. She looked down and saw Dean looking at her wide eyed.

"Don't leave. Please," he said almost fearfully.

"I'm not going anywhere Dean." she said and sat back down on the bed. Dean let go of her arm and pushed himself up in bed. He grabbed her hand and held it tightly. Andy looked at his pale face concerned. "Dean, what's wrong?" He swallowed and looked away from her.

"I…I don't…" He couldn't seem to get the words out. Andy touched his face turning it so that he would look at her again.

"Dean, you can say anything to me." He gazed at her for a long moment with his fever bright eyes.

"Andy…I…I want you to know, how I feel. In case…" Andy's eyes popped.

"Dean, there is no in case. You are going to be fine."

"Andy, please. Just let me get this out." She was quiet. "I want you to know, how much I care about you. I think I fell for you the day we met, and I have never felt that way about anyone since." Andy swallowed back the tears that had risen in her throat. "I figured it was time that I stopped worrying about what you might think and just get it out there." Andy was quiet. She thought that if she tried to speak she would lose the battle against her tears. Dean watched her, his face going from hopeful to crestfallen to embarrassed. "Please say something so I don't feel like a complete fool." Andy couldn't help but laugh, her voice cracking through the tightness in her throat.

"Dean, you are always a fool." she said smiling at him. He grinned sadly back at her. "But you are a fool that I fell for years ago and was afraid to tell you." Dean's face lit up and Andy laughed again at the drastic change. One tear had managed to escape. Dean brushed it away with his thumb and caressed Andy's face. She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Dean's neck.

"We are both fools for not letting this out earlier," she said.

"Too true," Dean replied chuckling. His chuckles turned into coughs, which turned into deep wracking barks. Andy pulled away from Dean and placed a hand on his back. Her joyful mood swung to gut wrenching concern as she watched Dean desperately try to catch his breath. When the coughs finally stopped Andy kissed Dean's forehead.

"Time for you to go back to sleep. Need you to heal up."

"You bet," Dean said rasping. He settled down on the bed and was soon dead to the world. She sat just watching over him that night, floating on clouds of ecstasy.


	5. Bitter Sweet

**Chapter 4: Bitter Sweet**

It wasn't until early that morning when something went wrong. Sam had woken up and come back to the room. He and Andy were just hanging out keeping an eye on Dean. Suddenly he gasped and went ridged. He started to spasm and twitch. His fever had spiked dangerously high. They had to throw him in a cold shower to get his temperature down. His breathing changed to short and shallow. Sam was panicking. Andy watched Dean lying on his bed, possibly dying because she couldn't convince him to go to a hospital. She couldn't do it. She refused to watch another person she loved die because she wasn't strong enough.

"Sam…I can help him." Sam looked at her. His eyes wild. Without even thinking he said,

"All aright go for it. What is it a ritual? A sacrifice? Because at this point Andy I really don't care what you have to do."

"Sam,"

"Andy just do anything you need to, I'll get you whatever you need, just get him better"

"Sam,"

"What Andy!"

"Sam calm down. I can help Dean, but I just want to warn you that I haven't done this in a long time and it will be dangerous for me and him. It's nothing that looks complex but it will take a while ok. Just bare with me and please don't interrupt for anything." Sam nodded and sat down. He put his head in his hands and heaved a big sigh. Andy knelt next to Dean on the bed. She closed her eyes. She knew she would have to gather as much energy as possible. Healing took so much out of her in this world. She didn't know how long she stayed there meditating, gathering her energy Sam kept quiet. She opened her eyes and looked down at Dean. She could see it. The poor guy was riddled with infection. Little pockets of bacteria were sitting happily in his lungs while the cold virus wreaked havoc in other ways. She looked carefully at his lungs and winced. There was so much fluid in his lungs she was amazed he could breath at all. She had grabbed the plastic trash can that was in the room. She placed it in front of Dean and got to work. Andy placed one hand on Dean's burning head and one on his heaving chest and she began. She worked like she always did. Carefully drawing everything up and out. She heard him gasp and start coughing at one point and she had a brief fear that Sam might stop her, but he kept his promise and stayed where he was. The sound was not pleasant to say the least, but Dean did well getting all of the crap out of his lungs. As she kept working her energy kept dropping. She was starting to lose her concentration. Dean fuzzed out of focus for a moment. She bore up and forced herself to stay on point. Finally everything was gone. Even the virus. Dean was going to be fine. She let go and almost fell off the bed. Everything went black for a moment. Sam was there in a heartbeat.

"Andy? Dean?" he said urgently.

"It's ok Sam. He's going to be fine." Andy said panting "he's probably going to sleep hard for a while."

"What did you just do?" Sam asked helping her off the bed.

"It's complicated. It's one of my abilities." Sam just nodded.

"I don't know how to thank you,"

"It's fine Sam," Andy said slowly. Sam looked at her. She had gone almost grey, and she was sweating heavily.

"Are you ok?" Sam asked laying a hand on her arm.

"Yea, M' fine. Just…need to…lie down…for a…" her eyes rolled back in her head and she fainted into Sam's arms.

"Whoa," Sam scooped her up and laid her on his bed. Sam watched his brother and his friend sleep through the night. Dean's colour had come back, although he seemed to have passed it onto Andy. Sam tried his best to stay awake, keeping an eye on the two precious people on the beds but he just couldn't keep his eyes open.

Dean woke up early. He sat up and realized he could breath so much easier, and his head didn't feel so fuzzy. He looked around. He saw Sam asleep in the chair, his head tilted to one side. He looked over to the bed. Andy was there lying perfectly still. He got up quietly, at the sound of him getting off the bed Sam snapped awake.

"Dean. How are you feeling?" he asked with those concerned puppy dog eyes.

"I'm fine Sam,"

"Seriously Dean you need to tell me if you're ok."

"Sam really I'm fine," the tone in Dean's voice convinced him. Dean looked over at Andy lying on the bed. "What happened?" Dean asked.

"Andy did something. An Andy kind of something. She passed out once she finished."

"Is she ok?" Dean asked suddenly. Sam looked worried.

"I don't know. She hasn't woken up yet." Dean went over to her and sat down on the bed. He brushed a stray lock of hair off her face. Sam watched the motion and wished that Dean could do things like that while she was conscious.

"She looks rough," said Dean softly.

"I know,"

"We need to do something Sam. Maybe we should take her to a hospital."

"Maybe we should, but do really want to just drop her off and leave? We can't exactly tell anyone what happened. I don't even know what happened." Sam said incredulously.

"No," Dean answered voice thick. "Sam, I did this to her. We need to get her better."

"Dean you didn't do this to her, she did it for you. You were bad. You were really bad, and she pretty much saved your life by touching you. She did it for you." Dean looked hard at the girl he had fallen for. He couldn't help the angry tears that filled his eyes. Sam looked at his brother. Something was different. Something in the way he was looking at Andy. It was open and raw with emotion. Dean rarely showed himself so much. Sam had to wonder if something had happened between them. Dean stood up.

"I've gota get out for a while," he said roughly. Sam was taken aback.

"Ok… are you sure you're all right?" Sam asked concerned. Dean cleared his expression.

"Fine Sammy, I just need some air, stretch a little. Been cooped up for too long." Sam just nodded and Dean headed out the door. Sam looked after him and sighed. He looked over at Andy. Dean was right, she was looking really rough. Almost as bad as Dean had only last night. Suddenly he felt a wave of guilt for pushing her to hurt herself. He really hadn't thought that it would affect her this way. Sam collapsed into a chair and sighed. He rubbed his eyes. He was tired of worrying, he wished everything could just stop. He leaned his head on a fist and closed his eyes. He was startled awake by something. He looked around. Andy was moving restlessly and moaning. It was the first time she had moved since she had fainted. Sam got up to check on her. Suddenly her eyes flew open and she started breathing quick and shallow.

"Andy?" Sam asked quietly. Her eyes didn't move. They stared straight ahead full to terror.

"Andy, what's wrong?" Sam said urgently taking her by the shoulders. Her eyes got wider then she started to scream. Sam jumped at the sudden sound and then started to panic. He tried to get her to wake up, but she just kept screaming. Suddenly Dean burst through the door a look of hard fear crossing his face.

"Sam?" he said running to the bed "What happened?"

"She just started screaming all of a sudden." Dean pushed Sam out of the way and took Andy by the shoulders.

"Andy!" he said urgently "Andy, baby you need to wake up!" Nothing. She just kept screaming. Dean tried shaking her, slapping her, nothing worked. With nothing left to try Dean took Andy's face in his hands and kissed her passionately. Sam looked at him stunned. The kiss muffled the sound of Andy's screams and after a moment her eyes cleared and she was kissing Dean back. When they broke apart she was sobbing. She clung to Dean for a moment shaking. When she finally calmed down Dean detached her arms from around him. He looked at her concerned and brushed her tears away with his thumbs.

"What the hell happened?" he asked his voice rough with emotion. Andy breathed heavily trying to keep herself calm.

"I..I don't really know. I was - I was seeing... things…" Dean cocked an eyebrow.

"You were what?" Andy looked away from him.

"It's another of my abilities. It's called Seidr. Scandinavian mysticism." Her voice cut out as fresh sobs cut through her. Dean caressed her cheek brushing her tears away.

"It's ok sweetheart, we've got you. You're safe. What were you…seeing?" Dean asked slowly. Andy swallowed hard, took a deep breath, and closed her eyes. "It was all pain and blood and heat and fear." She shuddered. "I was afraid. Terrified actually. Like I knew something was coming and I couldn't get away." Another strangled sob tore through her. Sam grabbed her a glass of water. She took it and drank gratefully.

"So what you saw that's what was making you scream." Andy nodded her eyes welling up again.

"And what I felt." she said almost in a whisper. "It was strange, I've never experienced anything like that before at least not here. It was so…sharp. Not like, vivid, which it was, but it felt, physical. Like I was really there. Scared the crap out of me."

"I'll bet." said Dean "You gave us a scare too baby." Andy smiled weakly embarrassed.

"Sorry. Sometimes, when I drain too much, everything just floods in." Dean looked puzzled. He glanced at Sam.

"What do you mean drain?" Dean asked suspiciously.

"Never mind. By the way I'm glad to hear you not hacking up a lung."

"Thanks to you I gather," he said. Andy nodded.

"You're welcome," she said her eyes closing. She tried to keep them open.

"Why don't you get some rest sweetheart. I'll bring you some food for when you're up to it." Andy nodded and let her eyes stay closed. Sam and Dean exchanged looks mirroring each other. Dean got up and reached for his keys. Sam grabbed them before he Dean could get them. He glanced up at Sam.

"What are you doing?" he asked holding out a hand for the keys.

"We need to talk," he said looking seriously at his brother. Dean dropped his hand and followed Sam out of the room. "What the hell just happened?" Sam asked facing his brother.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked shoving his hands in his pockets.

"You just _kissed_ Andy," Dean shrugged "Dean you two have been dancing around each other for years. What changed?"

"I don't think that's really any of your business," Dean said grumpily. He snatched his keys out of Sam's hand. He watched Dean go with a small smug smile spreading across his face. He was amazed and amused that his brother had finally admitted something out loud and to himself.

When Dean got back in the early afternoon Andy was still asleep. Sam looked up at him and grinned.

"What?" Dean asked putting down his keys and some bags of food.

"I knew it by the way," he said glancing at Andy.

"Shud up," Dean retorted cuffing his brother over the head. Sam just chuckled. Dean looked over at Andy. "She been out this whole time?" Sam lost his amused look.

"Yea, she's pretty wiped out." he said brow creasing with concern. Dean sighed and shrugged his jacket off.

"What did she do to me anyway?"

"Not sure. It was like she was meditating then she touched you and her hands glowed, then you were better."

"Huh, and what was all that before?"

"You got me. Pretty complex girl you've fallen for Dean." Dean glared at Sam. He grabbed a beer and started brooding. The truth was Andy was starting to freak him out. She kept coming out with these crazy powers. If he didn't know any better Dean would want to be hunting her. Really, he wasn't sure that he shouldn't. But something was starting here. Something that may even last more than 2 weeks. 'Dude she's 800 years old…Yea but she's beautiful…she is also bat shit crazy…so are you idgit.'

Andy woke up slowly. She was still tired, it had lost the edge of exhaustion. She shifted slightly and pried her eyes open. For a second she wasn't sure where she was. The she caught sight of Dean in a chair, arms crossed and head nodded forward dozing. Sam was concentrating on his computer screen. Andy started to sit up which caught Sam's attention. He moved quickly shutting the lid of his computer and going to Andy's side which startled Dean awake. His eyes immediately found Andy and he was out of the chair at next to her in a flash. They helped her sit fully up. She was shaky and still felt a bit weak, but she wasn't as drained.

"Easy, easy," Dean said looking at her concerned one arm supporting her at her back.

"Welcome back to the land of the conscious," Sam said smiling at her. She smiled back.

"Thanks boys,"

"You all right?" Dean asked taking her hand "you've been out for a long time." Andy nodded.

"I'm better now. Had a chance to recharge as it were." Dean raised an eyebrow at her. Sam glanced between Andy and his brother."Right…Well we're glad you're ok Andy," he said giving her an affectionate squeeze. "Thanks Sam. Is there any food? I'm starved." at that Dean's stony face finally broke and he smiled.

"What do you feel like?"

By the end of the day Andy was back to normal. She and the boys enjoyed a day of nothing. They hung out watched TV and laughed together. Dean couldn't remember the last time he had such a good boring day. But something was bothering him. He wanted to know what it was that Andy had done to him, and why she had needed to recover so much, and he wanted to know what else she was hiding. He felt strange and conflicted. On one hand, he had essentially just landed the girl of his dreams. On the other, she was turning out to be something that he would want to hunt. The thoughts kept scratching to the surface. It was bad enough that it kept him from sleeping that night. Andy had gone back to her own room, claiming she didn't want to deprive one of the boys of a bed for another night. Dean got up quietly and snuck over to her door and knocked. Andy opened the door a crack, then wider when she saw who it was.

"Dean, what's wrong? Can't sleep?" Dean shook his head. Andy stepped aside and Dean went in. He paced around for a moment. He paused and glanced at Andy who was looking at him confused."Dean…?" He turned to her and looked like he was about to say something and changed his mind. He sat down heavily on the bed and passed a hand over his face. Andy went over to him and knelt in front of him putting her hands on his knees.

"Dean, babe, talk to me. What is going on?" Dean looked at her seriously. His green eyes boring into her. It sent a thrill through her, attraction mixed with nerves.

"What are you Andy?" She was surprised. She leaned back on her heals.

"I told you already Dean."

"But not everything," Dean stood up. He was feeling restless. Being close to her was messing with his head. "You keep coming out with these 'abilities' one on top of another. You turn into an animal, you can manipulate water, you can heal people, you see things. How, why, what else can you do?" Andy was still on the floor starting up at Dean while he ranted. "I can't get past the fact that I would usually be hunting something like you." Anger suddenly flashed in Andy's eyes.

"Something like me," she said quietly, menacingly. She stood up. Although she was more than half a foot shorter than him, Dean felt intimidated by her at the moment. She fixed him with a steely stare. "Dean Winchester, I am not a something. I am human, and always have been. I may be unique, but I am human. The things you hunt are not. They usually have also killed people. I won't try to tell you I have never killed anyone, but I have never killed anyone here, in this verse and the others were only ever for survival. I don't kill for food, and I don't kill for sport." Her voice had slowly got louder, but she wasn't yelling yet. "If you want to hunt me, fine." She spread her arms wide. "Shoot me now babe, but do it quick or I swear I will go to town on you." Dean stood there. He looked afraid, but he didn't move. Andy relaxed a bit and moved closer to him. To his credit Dean didn't flinch away like Andy thought he might have. She took it as a good sign. "Dean, you know me. You've known me for 10 years. Now you just know me a bit more." She paused for a moment. A small smile passed her lips. She looked up at Dean directly into his eyes. He couldn't quite read the emotion there. "And I learned a bit more about you too," she reached up at touched his face. Involuntarily he closed his eyes relishing her touch. "We've been hiding from each other long enough," she said and reached her other hand up and ran it through his hair. He exhaled a shaky breath. So many thoughts were running through his head, but Andy was right. She was the same person, she had never hurt anyone. He opened his eyes and looked down at her. The look on her face sent him over the edge. He leaned in and kissed her lightly. One more quiet look and a silent flame was lit. Suddenly they were kissing with so much passion it made the air crackle. For a moment they were nothing but lips and hands all over each other. The fierce passion steadied into a slow burn. Dean explored Andy with hands, lips and tongue. One hand drifted up under her shirt. Andy broke their kiss and gazed up at Dean. Afraid he had done something wrong Dean let her go. Disappointment flashed across his face. Andy realized what he was reacting to and smiled softly to reassure him. Slowly Andy reached up and pulled Dean's over shirt off his shoulders. Excitement renewed, he shrugged out of it. Their eyes were still locked together. Dean gathered Andy's shirt in his hands. She put her arms up and he slid it off over her head. Both of their hearts were pounding from anticipation. Dean leaned in and kissed Andy's neck softly. He traced her collar bone with slow deliberate kisses. The shudder he felt run through Andy's body sent a thrill through him. She wrapped her arms around him tightly. Dean groaned softly into Andy's hair. She started pawing at the hem of Dean's shirt. Dean let her go just long enough to nearly rip his shirt off then they were locked together again. Andy began to guide Dean back towards the bed. When Dean felt the edge catch his knees Andy pushed him to sit. She straddled him and claimed his mouth and she ran her hands through his hair. Dean wrapped his arms around her. Aching to feel her everywhere. Andy didn't know what took over her, but she lost herself in the sensations and let herself fall.

Dean woke feeling utterly content. He felt more rested than he had for…for a really long time. He sighed, basking in the bliss. He felt movement next to him and a bare arm snaked around his waist. He turned over as memories of the previous night began to trickle back to him. He smiled as he looked at Andy. Her hair falling over her face, which was serene in sleep. He brushed the hair out of her eyes. She sighed and opened her eyes and blinked up at him blearily for a moment. Then she smiled and stretched.

"Morning," she said sleepily as she cuddled into his side. He put an arm around her shoulders and she laid her head on his chest.

"Morning beautiful." he said and kissed her head lightly. Andy giggled.

"Been a long time since someone called me beautiful," Dean chuckled.

"Somehow I don't believe you," Andy shrugged.

"It's true. Haven't had an opportunity. The way I live, there isn't really chances for a lot of relationships." Dean was quiet. He knew that feeling all too well. Far too few opportunities for being with someone for more than a few weeks in this life. Something about that thought suddenly hit Dean. "But, when have we ever shied away from a challenge," Andy said with a smile she kissed him and climbed out of bed and headed towards the bathroom. Dean was quiet. Andy's words stayed with him. 'The way I live.' she was right. They way they live was not meant for relationships. A hunters life was always at risk. Dean knew that they would both try to protect each other at all cost. There was no way that this could end well. When Andy came out of the shower Dean was still lying in bed. His face was serious and closed. She sat next to him and put an hand on his leg. "Dean? What going on in that head?" He looked at her seriously.

"What are we doing Andy?" She looked back at him questioningly. "You're right, this life…it isn't good for relationships. Something will happen, at some point someone will get hurt." Andy took her hand away and faced Dean more fully. She was confused and annoyed. She hesitated for a moment before saying:

"You're kidding right?" Dean looked away from her. "Dean, I wasn't talking about a hunter life. I meant me, bouncing around through space and time; shit like that."

"It's the same thing Andy, hunters just aren't meant to have real relationships."

"Dean, we have been avoiding each other for years, we just had mind blowing sex, and now when we are finally being honest you want to just leave it alone?"

"I just know it won't work out,"

"How Do You Know?" Andy said raising her voice. Dean shrugged. Andy turned away to keep her angry tears from Dean. "The fact is you really don't know. You're afraid, and you don't know what to do so you're pushing me away." Andy got up off the bed. She started getting dressed. Dean watched her quietly. He knew he had hurt her, and he felt horrible for it. But he couldn't do it. He couldn't watch out for Sam and Andy at the same time. So in a way Andy was right. He was afraid. Afraid of failing her. She was dressed now. She started packing things into her saddle bags silently. When she was done she turned to face Dean leather jacket in hand, tears in her eyes.

"If this is how it is, if this is what you want," Andy said, soft but fierce, "then I'm gone. I'm not going to stay where I'm not wanted." She went to the door and opened it. She paused for a moment. "Next time you see me, don't stop. Just keep driving." And she was gone. Sam was just coming out of the boys room when Andy slammed her door and almost ran into him.

"Hey, good morning," Sam said brightly. Andy looked up at him briefly. Without holding his gaze she hugged him hard. She broke away and jumped on her bike. She heard Sam call after her worry in his voice, but she couldn't face him. She sped away not even sure where she was going.


	6. It's Not Your Time

**Chapter 5: It's Not Your Time**

Andy spent the next few months working at the Roadhouse, and running jobs for Ellen and Ash. It had been a long time since she had been back. It was a bit surreal. Ellen and Jo were her family too, and as much as she missed the boys it was nice to be on her own again. Even though she had only been with Sam and Dean for just over two months she had settled into the routine of being with other people. Of being with Dean. She knew better than to mention to Ellen who she had been running with for the past while, but it didn't keep Ellen from trying to find out. She was taking care of a black dog in Iowa when her phone went off. She looked at the number. Her heart skipped a beat as she registered 'Sam' on her screen. She sighed heavily and flipped it open.

_Hello?_

_Hey Andy…it's Sam…_ She could hear the tears in his voice. Her heart lurched.

_Sam? What's wrong?_

_It's Dean…_ She paused for a split second.

_What happened?_

_We…we were in a fight with the demon. It tore Dean up pretty good and then one of them plowed a semi into us while we were driving to the hospital._ She was amazed, she knew John had been close but not that close.

_The demon. Like The Demon?_

_Yea, Dad tracked it down, but things got a bit rough. It got into him then it…it almost killed Dean._ It got into John? She couldn't help but interrupt Sam.

_Shit Sam are you ok?_

_I'm fine but…Andy, Dean's in a coma, and they don't think he'll wake up._

… Her heart was in her throat now. She couldn't speak for a second.

_Where are you?_

_Jefferson City._

_Missouri?_

_Yea_

_I'll be there in a few hours._

_M' scared Andy_

_I know. I'll be there soon._

She hung up. She stood perfectly still for a moment. Dean was dying. Her Dean was lying in some hospital dying. No matter what Dean had said or done, she still loved him, and she would do whatever she could to help him. Then she kicked herself into gear and pointed herself towards Jefferson.

Andy burst through the hospital doors and found the room Dean was in. She walked slowly in bracing herself for what she would see. He was hooked up to a ventilator and a monitor and a feeding tube. Andy's heart broke.

"Oh Dean. If you were conscious I would knock you out." she said walking forward. She stood there for a long moment just looking at him. "Damn it Dean," she said her voice cracking "I have never wanted to take something back more than what I said to you. I love you Dean, and I can't stop. So you need to come back to me so I can tell you that for real." Tears streamed down her face. She reached out and touching his hand lightly. When she did vision hit her like a sack of bricks. John, the yellow eyed demon smiling, "the colt for Dean." "you still need to sweeten the pot." John looking at someone laying the gun on a hospital bed "ok." Andy gasped as the vision let her go and tried to make sense of what she had just seen. Something was very, very wrong here. What was John up to? She turned to go and find John and saw…Dean standing in the door way. He was staring at her and she stared back. She glanced back at the bed just to make sure Dean was still there. Then she looked back at the Dean in the doorway.

"Can you see me?" he said quietly. Andy nodded, and Dean slowly moved forward. "How can you see me?" Andy shook her head speechless. She figured it had something to do with her Seidr, and the fact that she was in love with Dean, and therefore super sensitive to his soul.

"Well that's mildly creepy," Andy shrugged again.

"Apparently creepy is what I'm good at." She said finally finding her voice.

Suddenly Sam appeared in the doorway. She looked up at him. His face was bruised and cut up and his eyes were deep in pain. Without a word he walked in and engulfed Andy in a hug.

"Hey Sammy," she said softly. He pulled away and looked down at her.

"So, can you help him?" Andy looked over her shoulder at Dean's spirit. He was looking at them anxiously. She looked back up at Sam her eyes glistening and she shook her head. Sam sagged in on himself. "What? Why not?" Dean demanded.

"I'm so sorry Sam. I can try, but I don't think it will do anything." she said her voice breaking. He nodded his face a mask of fierceness.

"It's ok Andy, at least you're here for him. I know…I know you didn't leave for nothing…but it's good that you're here for him." Andy nodded glancing at Dean. There was an awkward moment while Andy thought of the last time she had seen Sam and Dean. She looked at Dean slightly embarrassed. She hopped he hadn't been there when she was pouring her little heart out. She figured now was not really the best time to bring it up.

"How's your dad?"

"He's still unconscious," Sam said not taking his eyes off Dean. Just then a doctor came in and told Sam that John was awake. "Oh thank god," Andy heard Dean say relief in his voice.

"What about my brother?" The doctor hesitated looking at Andy. Sam glanced at her. "Oh, this is our cousin Andy. She can hear everything." The doctor nodded and rattled off Dean's problems. Andy froze when she heard it all. What the hell had that demon done to them? After that she followed Sam to his father's room. She looked around for Dean but she didn't see him, which worried her. John was sitting up in his hospital bed looking grumpy as usual. Sam went in first so John didn't see Andy at first.

"Hey Sam. Have you seen him?" he asked looking up at Sam who nodded. He moved aside and John caught sight of Andy who smiled softly at him.

"Hey John," she said. He stared at her.

"Andy? What are you doing here?"

"I came to help," John looked confused for a second, then realization dawned and his face changed dramatically.

"Can you?" he said. The desperation in his voice cut deep into Andy. She shook her head and John's face fell. They talked for a while. Then Andy saw Dean come in. They briefly made eye contact, but Dean shook his head and Andy looked away. She made some excuse and left the family alone. John was up to something. The way the conversation was going it seemed like he wanted to keep the demon away. The only thing was, Andy was fairly sure he was planning on summoning it. When she saw Sam and Dean both leave Andy stayed behind and went back to see John.

"John?" she said quietly. He was pointedly not looking at her. "John, I know you're planning something. What is it?" Silence. She sighed "You're going to give yourself up aren't you?" That got a reaction. John looked at Andy shocked then grim.

"I hate how good you are at that," he said dead pan.

"You live for eight centuries you learn to pick things up," she said sighing and sitting on his bed. "John you can't do this,"

"The hell I can't,"

"John, think what it will do to them if you do this,"

"And what will happen to Dean if I don't,"

"John…"

"Andy, I can't watch my son die."

"So you're going to make them watch you die? John I can try to help Dean but -"

"Andy…I'm already dying," Andy stopped mid retort."What?"

"I'm already dying Andy. Cancer. I would only be around for about another six months anyway. This is the only thing I can do for Dean." Andy was speechless and helpless and grateful that Dean was nowhere to be seen. She nodded. She took John's hand and squeezed. "Promise me something Andy?" she nodded again and winced at the crack in his voice. "Don't tell them," he looked her directly in the eyes. Andy swallowed hard.

"I won't," said quietly "I promise." She went back to Dean's room. No matter how many times she saw him her heart broke every time she walked in. He looked so vulnerable, and she could do nothing. She sat on his bed and took his hand. Suddenly she could see Dean leaning against the wall by his bed. His sudden appearance made her jump.

"Shit Dean don't do that,"

"Do what?" he said roughly. Andy looked him over. His face was grim.

"Never mind," She was quiet for a moment. "Listen Dean, I just want to say I'm sorry for what happened between us. I really wish it hadn't gone like that." Dean said nothing. Andy waited for something. Anything. "ok…" she said quietly. She got up to leave. Just before she was out the door.

"Andy?" the tone in Dean's voice shot a twinge through Andy. She turned to him and was amazed to see tears in his eyes. "Thanks for being here," he said quietly. Andy wished she could hug him. She ached to feel his body against hers. She settled with a smile.

"You're welcome sweetheart." Suddenly Dean perked up.

"What the - " he muttered walked out of the room.

"Dean?" But he was already gone. "That was odd." She looked back at Dean's body. She suddenly decided she couldn't sit by and do nothing. She started feeding healing energy into Dean. She did it carefully, small bits at a time.

A few hours later Sam was back from Bobby's. Andy was with John when he came in. Andy could feel the tension pouring out of Sam.

"Did you think I wouldn't find out?" John played dumb. "That stuff from Bobby you don't use it ward off a demon you use it to summon one." At that Andy took her cue to go back and sit with Dean for a bit. Sam and John loved to butt heads and she could feel a good one coming on. She was sitting holding Dean's hand when suddenly an alarm went off on one of his machines. Her heart began pounding fast, fear gripping her. Suddenly there were nurses everywhere. Dean was crashing, and there was nothing she could do. Sam appeared behind her. She turned to him tears in her eyes. They watched as the hospital staff worked on Dean. Then she saw him. He looked fuzzy, out of focus. Then he shouted something. All Andy could make out was "get back!" then nothing. He was gone. She swallowed hard. But then his heart started beating again and both Andy and Sam exhaled with relief. After that episode Andy could hardly bear to be out of Dean's room. She couldn't see him anymore and that worried her. But she still felt like Dean was still around. She fed some more healing energy into him. She knew she would never be able to get rid of his edema, but she could do her best with the other stuff. When she had done what she could, she curled up in the chair in his room and fell asleep. She woke up to Sam walking in carrying a bag.

"Hey Sam, what have got there?" she said sleepily.

"Andy Dean his here, I mean his spirit is here!" Andy looked at Sam and what he was pulling out of the bag. It was a Ouija board. She sighed.

"I know Sam," Sam looked at her sharply.

"What do you mean you know?"

"You're right Dean's spirit is around. I saw him just after I got here."

"You saw him?" Sam asked shocked. Andy nodded. "How?"

"I think it something to do with my seidr abilities." Sam nodded. "But I lost track of him. I'm not sure if he's gone or I just lost contact."

"Well then let's give this a try," Sam said and sat down on the floor. Andy rolled her eyes.

"Ok Sam, whatever you like," Andy went over to Dean's body and touched his hand affectionately. She felt something almost a small shock.

"God I feel like I'm at a slumber party," And there was Dean, sitting on the floor across from Sam. Andy let out a small gasp. Sam didn't notice. Dean was too focused on trying to move the indicator so he didn't notice either. Andy wanted to cry again. Seeing someone she loved as a spirit was wrenching. She watched as Dean talked to Sam and how he was seeing a reaper that was after him.

"I'm screwed Sam,"

'No you're not' Andy said under her breath. Dean must have heard her or heard something because he looked up and their eyes met.

'Don't give up,' Andy mouthed to him. He nodded. Andy moved her hand, and lost sight of Dean again. She sighed. They were done and Sam walked out in something of a trance and headed to his Dad's room. Andy took Dean's hand again.

"Dean?"

"Andy, there's a reaper after me,"

"I know Dean, that's why I can't just heal you myself, if your spirit is out of your body there's not much I can do for you." Her voice stuck in her throat and she couldn't keep the tears from her eyes.

"Thanks for trying Andy." Sam came back with his dad's journal. Sam was looking at the notes on reapers.

"Son of a bitch," Dean said and he walked out. Andy watched him go and felt a pit in her stomach grow tenfold.

Sam and Andy stayed with Dean. Sam was combing through his dad's journal, while Andy kept feeding Dean energy. She gave him as much of her energy as she could. She managed to heal all of his internal lacerations, but she couldn't do anything about his edema. She was too drained. Sam happened to glance at her just as she let go.

"Andy? Are you ok?" She blinked at him a few times.

"Yea, I'm fine Sam," she said as evenly as she could. Sam looked at her suspiciously but said nothing. They waited for anything to change. Minutes dragged on and on. Andy was just nodding off in the chair when suddenly Dean gasped opened his eyes and choked on his ventilator. Both she and Sam stood dumbfounded for a moment, then Sam yelled for help. Andy stared. She slipped into her examination sight. All of Dean's injuries were gone. She knew then, that this was not from her efforts. John had made his deal.

Dean had completely recovered and couldn't remember how he had dodged his reaper. Sam was amazed. Andy tried to keep the fact that she knew what was coming. When she saw John coming she caught his eye. He nodded almost imperceptivity. Andy looked at Dean and smiled. She gave his hand a friendly squeeze and then got up.

"I'll leave you boys alone," she said and went to wait in John's room. He may have been a crazy obsessed bastard, but there was no way she was letting her friend to die alone. When he came in he wasn't surprised to see her sitting on his bed.

"You know you can't stay here,"

"I know, but I'll be here as long as I can,"

"You'll take care of them won't you?"

"As much as I can. Although they take pretty good care of themselves."

"It's the pretty that scares me," Andy chuckled.

"I know."

"Andy?"

"Yea?"

"Thank you,"

"For what?"

"For falling into our lives. You've done so much for us, and we're all better for it." Andy's eyes pricked. She stood and hugged John hard. He hugged her back. Suddenly John stiffened. Andy's heart began to pound. He let her go. She turned around. A man with yellow eyes was on the other side of the bed. John looked at Andy. In spite of herself Andy held onto him. John took her hand off his arm. He gave her a smile. Andy swallowed hard and glanced at the man. John turned to him and pulled out the colt laying it on the table.

"Ok," he said. The man smiled wide, and John went limp. Andy slowly lowered John to the floor tears streaming down her cheeks. She checked around to see if anyone was there and she left. She walked down the hall to the vending machines. She ran into Sam with a cup of coffee going back towards Dean's room. He looked at her.

"Andy? Are you ok?" he asked concerned. Andy swiped at the tears and nodded.

"Yea, just a bit emotional. I'm fine." she said. Andy tried to act as normal as possible and walked with him. When they got to John's room her heart was pounding again. Sam glanced over and stopped dead.

"Dad?" he said quietly. He dropped the coffee and sprinted into the room and yelled for help. Andy just stood there, watching Sam break. The hospital staff tried to revive him, but she knew he was long gone. Sam had run to get Dean when the hospital staff had showed up. And there they were. Her family in this world, breaking apart at the seams.

The rest of the day was a blur to Andy. She wanted to help. To be there for her family. But what she found was she was afraid. She couldn't face them. She had known it was coming. She was there. She couldn't look them in the eyes. She did as much as she could on the periphery and tried to tell herself that she was giving the boys space. And there it was. She had officially become a Winchester, she was now a big fat liar. Once they had cremated the body, given John a hunter's funeral, they all made it back to Bobby's. The first day there was rough. Sam was a mess, and Dean buried himself behind a wall and under his car. He was acting like he was fine. Stoic and sarcastic. But Andy knew he was hurting. She also knew there was nothing that get him to open up. Andy told Bobby what John had done and asked him to keep it quiet. She kept herself occupied by tuning up her bike. It was nice to be surrounded by spare parts and tools she could have killed for. She worked next to Dean while he rebuilt the Impala from the ground up. She tried talking to him, but mostly all she would get is one word answers or silence. Apparently Dean hit a point around day two. Andy had just asked him something simple. She couldn't even remember what it was. Dean rolled out from under the car and looked over at her.

"Andy, just give it up," he said coolly and slid back under the Impala. Andy's heart shot adrenaline through her. She was frozen where she was crouching next to her bike. Furry boiled in her for a second.

"Something you want to say to me Dean?" she asked callously.

"Not particularly," he said, voice muffled under the car. Andy rose slowly, walked carefully over to the skate and dragged Dean out from under the car.

"What the hell!?" He exclaimed.

"What The Hell is your Problem Dean!" Andy shouted as she hauled him to his feet and grabbed hold of his collar.

"What the hell is yours?!" he shouted back swatting her hands away.

"My problem is your apparent inability to deal with emotions Dean. You think people don't know that you're hurting. Why do you think Sam keeps asking if you're ok? Why do you think Bobby hovers wondering if you need anything? Why do you think I'm here?" Dean looked at her hard, then wrenched her hands off his shirt.

"I don't know Andy, why are you here?" Andy stepped back from Dean like she had been slapped. "No really, I want to know? Why are you here?" She was silent for a moment as she looked at him. She was so shocked that he would ask that, angry or not.

"You really want to know?" she said quietly. "You really don't know?"

"No Andy, enlighten me," said Dean.

"Because you are my family Dean and I love you. You and Sam and John are my family." Tears were in her eyes but she refused to let them fall. "I lost him too and I'm hurting. Sam is hurting. But somehow you can't seem to see it in yourself. What is it going to take?"

"Obviously I need to cry on your shoulder, bear my soul and tell you I love you. Is that what you want to hear?" That did it. She lashed out and punched Dean in the jaw.

"No Dean! That is not what I want to hear! I want to hear you being honest for once! Not only with me and Sam but with yourself! I'm not going to stick around if you're just going to sit here pretending like nothing happened to you." Dean slowly turned his face back to her.

"If you want to leave Andy no one is stopping you." Dean said quietly, slowly. Andy let out a frustrated sound.

"I don't want to leave Dean, but I can't watch this anymore. I can't. I have seen too much of this shit. Too much." Andy's throat closed. A flash of memory. Blood, rain, death. A man not letting himself feel. "I can't do it anymore," she said quietly.

"Then just do what you said Andy. Leave." Dean was completely cold, and it scared Andy. She blinked.

"Is that what you want? You want me to leave?" Dean was quiet for a moment.

"Yes. I want you to leave, as I recall you 'don't stick around where you're not wanted.'" he wasn't looking at Andy, but she could tell how serious he was. He was close to breaking, which oddly was what she had been trying to achieve, but it really had not gone the way she had wanted. She stood quietly for a moment watching Dean being busy choosing a new wrench. She turned and went into the house. She grabbed her saddle bags, jacket and helmet. Sam looked up from the book he was reading.

"Andy?" he said her name like a question. "What's going on?" he stood up when he saw the expression on her face. Andy considered not answering and just walking out the door. But she had done that to Sam before, and it had been unkind. So she turned to him and couldn't keep the crack of emotion out of her voice.

"Promise me something Sam?" Sam walked over to her. Worry etching his face.

"Ok, Andy, what's wrong?"

"Promise you will get Dean to deal, or at least admit he's not ok? Do that for me?" she smiled at Sam. Then stood on tip toe and kissed his cheek. "I'll see you Sammy." He reached out and caught her arm.

"Andy, what the hell is going on? Talk to me," Andy swallowed past the tears that were threatening to consume her and got up the courage to look at Sam. With his sweet hazel puppy dog eyes.

"Dean has made it pretty clear he doesn't want me here, and I don't stay where I'm not wanted." She managed to get her arm out of Sam's grip. She turned her back on him and walked out the door. She went straight past the car which Dean was back under and took her bike of the stand. She didn't say a word as she mounted it, or when Dean rolled out from under the Impala. She revved her bike and sped away. She didn't look back once. If she had she might have seen Dean pitching a wrench across the yard and throwing a punch at the wall. It only took a mile or two before the tears made her pull over.


	7. Once More with Feelings

**Chapter 6: Once More with Feelings**

Andy went back to Ellen's. It was what she knew, where she felt safe. She rode through the night. When she staggered into the Roadhouse Ellen took one look at her and rushed to her side.

"Jesus Andy what the hell have you been doing?"

"Riding, you got any coffee?"

"Honey you don't drink coffee. Ever."

"I sure could use some." Ellen nodded at Jo who was looking over at her friend worried.

"Sweetie what is going on?"

"Nothing really, just had a really crappy few weeks,"

"Do you want to talk about it?" Ellen asked rubbing her back while Andy rested her head in her hand.

"Not really. Not yet at least," Ellen nodded.

"Ok darlin'," Jo brought her the coffee. She accepted gratefully and took a long drag. "Want something to eat?" Andy nodded gratefully. She ate her way through a full plate of pancakes and bacon and eggs. She thanked Ellen and Jo.

"Andy you look wrecked, you should get some sleep," Ellen said when she came to take her plate. Andy looked up at her with eyes bloodshot and dark circles. "Come on," Ellen said. She guided Andy by the shoulders to a bed in one of the back rooms. Andy crawled under the covers. Her head barely hit the pillow before she was asleep. Ellen looked down at her. She patted her head gently and wondered what her girl had been doing.

Andy came out of the little room sometime early the next morning. Jo was up cleaning the bar. She looked up at Andy and smiled."Mornin' girl. You slept long."

"Apparently I needed it." Andy replied rubbing her eyes. "I feel a lot better for it."

"I'll bet. Feel for breakfast?" Andy nodded. Jo went off to get her a plate. After a hearty meal Jo and Andy chatted as only long friends can Jo mentioned that she and Ellen had been tracking a few potential jobs for a while.

"I could pick it up." Andy said. "I think I'm in need of a hunt," Jo looked at her seriously.

"Let me check with mom," Jo said and disappeared into the back. Ellen came back out with a file folder.

"Andy, darlin you just got here and you just came off exhaustion. You really think you should be going off on a hunt right now?" Andy looked almost pleading with Ellen.

"Please...Ellen I really need a distraction right now and a cut and dry hunt would be just the thing."

"Alright. But you have some story tellin to do when you get back you hear?" Andy sighed, but she nodded. Ellen slowly handed her the folder. She cocked a smile at her and went back to the small room to look it over.

Andy made it back to the Roadhouse with no problem. It had been a routine vengeful spirit. It had knocked her around a bit, but nothing serious. Ellen must have heard her bike coming because she was waiting for her at the door. Arms folded across her chest and a serious 'take no prisoners, take no crap' look on her face. Andy slid her helmet off slowly and suddenly felt like she was somehow in trouble.

"Afternoon," Ellen said in an amiable enough tone, but Andy still knew something was up.

"Afternoon. Anything exciting happen while I was gone?" she asked as she put her bag down. Jo came out of the kitchen.

"Yea, these two really cute hunters came by. Kids of one of mom's old friends." Andy raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really, tell me more." she said ginning. Jo turned to Ellen.

"Well, they were brothers one was crazy tall. Had the whole floppy puppy dog look going," Andy's face changed minutely. Enough for Ellen to glance up at her. Jo went on. "And the other was super hot. Dirty blonde hair with crazy green eyes. Sam and Dean Winchester, they were looking for mom's help." Jo said smiling. Andy's face had completely changed. She swallowed hard.

"Well they sound great," she said quietly. Ellen and Jo exchanged looks.

"Andy?" Ellen said her voice firm tinged with concern. Andy got up suddenly.

"I think I'm going to crash for a bit. I had a long ride." She all but ran towards her little room. She sat on her bed and put her head in her hands. There was no way this could not be happening. Ellen came in making her jump.

"Sorry darlin. Just wanted to see if you're ok." she said leaning against the door frame. Andy busied herself with unpacking her bag.

"Yea, I'm fine."

"Andy…" Ellen said in her best mother tone "You have some talkin to do sweetheart." Andy couldn't look at her. She kept her head down, but gave up the unpacking pretence. "What the hell happened to you girl?" Andy looked at her through a curtain of hair and said nothing. "You fall in here, asking for coffee, then you collapse in bed for a day, and come up asking for a case to take your mind off it. What have you been doing with those boys?" Andy gave up. There was no point in trying to deny she had anything to do with the boys. She had made it far too obvious.

"Nothing really." Andy said sighing heavily. Ellen looked at her sceptically. "Seriously Ellen, I've just been hunting with them, that's all."

"There is more to that story and we both know it. Now spill."

"I…Ellen, I don't know if I can go there right now."

"Why not start at the beginning then. I didn't even think you knew the Winchesters. You know how much you mean to me and Jo. So…" Andy sighed.

"John… John was the reason I got into hunting. He saved me, and I ended up hunting with them for a few years. I got very attached to his boys. Sam was only 12, sweet headstrong. Dean was 16, already the tough guy looking out for his little brother. I loved them. Then some stuff went down, words were said and I left. We reconciled eventually and we bumped into each other once or twice, but we did our own things. Then about a year ago I was hunting a Wendigo out of Michigan and it got the better of me. Sam and Dean just happened to pick me up off the highway. So I stuck with them for a while. Truth, Dean and I…well…we had something" Andy let that hang there "I know it's weird, he's younger than me…but he's…special. You know? Anyway, he pushed me away, and I ran. Then Sam called me when Dean was in a coma. Then John…" she swallowed hard "John made his deal and Dean got better. I wanted to stay with them. But…I don't know. He…he shut himself off. Wouldn't let himself hurt, and I couldn't…watch him do that. Dean actually told me to leave." There were tears in her eyes now. "I know I'm a coward for it, and it makes me a runner when things get rough but, I couldn't stay even though I wanted to. More than anything I wanted to be there for him. But I couldn't…I just- I couldn't watch that again…" She and Ellen sat in silence for a while. Tears were slowly leaking out of Andy's eyes. "Ellen, you don't know everything about me, and some of the stuff…you would probably throw me out and tell me never to darken your doorstep again. But I have seen so much, lost so much…I - I don't know if I can lose those boys. I mean, I'm in love. Honest to God head over heels in love with Dean, but I can't keep myself from overreacting. He just pisses me off so much sometimes! So much that I just want to beat the living crap out of him when he pushes me away. But, instead I run." Her breath hitched and she let out a breathy sob. "I don't know what to do Ellen," she said dissolving into tears and turning to Ellen who wrapped her arms around Andy and held her tight.

"Andy Conner you would go and fall for a Winchester wouldn't you," Ellen said as she squeezed Andy tight. Andy had to chuckle.

"I know, I know. Not exactly the most available men around. But, Ellen, I've been in love before. Real, true, hold you forever love, and this…what I feel for Dean is the closet I have ever been to that again." Ellen looked at her girl. The one she had known for close to 8 years now. How did she know so much about the world, and the things that can be seen?

"You amaze me girl," Andy rolled her eyes.

"You might not say that after a while,"

"Look, truly I don't care what you have done haven't done or otherwise. I know you, and I care about you. And I would love to drive on over and give Dean Winchester another piece of my mind," Andy's eyes got wide "But I won't, cuz I know you wouldn't like it. But you listen to this. The way you are talkin I say you either give up on that boy, or you wake up and make up because something that special is always worth fighting for." Andy stared at Ellen. She patted Andy on the shoulder and stood. "We'll be opening if an hour. Working the bar tonight?" Andy nodded and Ellen headed out to start set up for opening. Andy lay back on her cot for a power nap before work.

**One month later**

Andy had settled into a routine again. When she wasn't working a case she was working at the Roadhouse. She and Jo would go shooting, she and Ash might smoke together. It was a simple uncomplicated existence, and in a way she appreciated it. But there were nights when she found herself thinking of the boys. Thinking of Dean. She missed them. She hopped they were doing better. One night she was working the bar. She heard the door swing and looked up to see who was coming in. When she saw it was the boys, without even thinking she ducked down behind the bar. Realizing what she had just done she peeked out around it. To her credit Jo had intercepted Dean, and Sam had headed to the back. Dean said a few words to Jo and then headed to the back after Sam. Jo came to the bar.

"You know you won't be able to avoid them all night," she said looking down at her. Andy grimaced slightly.

"I know," Jo laughed lightly.

"Andy, just talk to him." She glanced in the direction the boys had gone. "Any guy that hot is worth a little work." Andy rolled her eyes and punched Jo playfully. She wasn't sure how, but Andy managed to avoid the boys for most of the night. They had recruited Ash for something. Andy figured it might have something to do with one of Sam's visions. The crowed had thinned out so Jo and Andy started cleaning up. Jo nodded over to the jukebox telling Andy to pick a song. She wandered over and scanned the playlist. For some strange reason R.E.O Speedwagon called to her and 'Can't Fight This Feeling' was the song. She glanced over at Jo who nodded approval. It was then that she noticed Dean at the bar. He had just looked up as the song started beer raised for a swig. Andy looked away quickly, but she had seen his eyes widen in surprise. Andy could feel the flush rising while she struggled with her fight or flight response. She took the middle ground and avoided going past Dean and started on the other side of the bar. She knew she was screwed when she could feel him behind her. She sighed but kept clearing the table she was at.

"What are you doing here?" Dean said obviously confused.

"Working, what does it look like?" Andy said pushing passed him with a full tray of empty bottles and glasses. She was careful not to look at him. Dean stood there for a moment. Andy saw him scrub a hand over his face. One of his little nuances that she loved. She still couldn't look at him. He came over to her again.

"Andy…" he said. But Sam interrupted saying they had a match. Sam glanced at Andy and did a double take. He opened his mouth like he was going to say something then looked back to Dean.

"We've gotta go Dean," he said. Dean nodded. He took a long look at Andy and left after Sam. It was only when his back was turned that Andy looked up. Her heart was pounding, and she really wished she could have looked him in the face. Or maybe punched him, she wasn't sure which. Jo came over to her.

"You ok?" she asked putting a comforting hand on her arm. Andy sighed.

"Not really," she said and looked at Jo who's brow furrowed. "It's alright. I can deal." Jo gave her arm a squeeze. They finished up and said goodnight to Ellen. Andy went back to her room. About half an hour later there was a soft knock at her door. Jo was there with a bottle of whisky. She motioned Andy to follow her. It was a perfectly clear night. They walked out into the field next to the Roadhouse and sat on a rock. Passing the bottle back and forth they watched the stars. Fully buzzed and warm Andy looked over at Jo.

"Thanks for this," she said only slightly slurred. Jo smiled at her.

"No problem. I gotta say though, that boy is far too attractive to let go of." Andy had to laugh.

"It is a downside." They were quiet for a moment.

"Andy?" Jo suddenly said.

"Mmm," Andy answered.

"What did you mean when you told mom that she didn't know everything about you?" Andy looked at her friend seriously.

"You probably don't want to know Jo." Jo sat up.

"But I do." Andy sighed.

"Let's just say I've been through a lot over the years. I've done things I'm not proud of."

"Will you tell me who your other love was at least?" Andy chuckled.

"That I might do. His name is Dyson." Jo giggled. Andy stuck out her tongue. "We've known each other for a very long time."

"So he's still around," a strange look crossed Andy's face.

"Yea he is, but he's really far away."

"So what made him your epic love?"

"I'm not sure really. We just fit together. We've been through a lot together, and apart. But we always seem to drift back together. It's really complicated. The fact is I love him, and I always will, but sometimes something comes around that just needs to be followed through. The only thing is, I don't know if I can this time." There was quiet for a moment, then Jo laughed. Andy looked at her surprised. "What's so funny?"

"Sorry, it's just you're talking like your 60 or something. I mean you're like 30 right? You have all the time in the world to be in love with tons of people." Andy chuckled softly.

"Sure Jo, I guess you're right. I think it's time to crash my friend." Jo giggled.

"Sure thing," Andy poured her friend into her bed then managed to stagger her way back to her own cot. She thought sleep would come easily, but something Jo had said kept running through her head. "You have all the time in the world." she was right. So Andy made a decision. She would confront Dean, and see what would happen. He was special enough to be worth fighting for.

Andy was in the front lot tuning up her bike. She had a Discman attached to her belt and plugged into her ears blasting Meatloaf so she didn't hear the telltale growl when the Impala drove up. It wasn't until a shadow passed over the bike that she looked up. Adrenaline spiked through her when she saw Dean standing over her. She still had no idea how to play things. Although she had decided to try and make up with Dean she was still angry with him. She had a bad habit of holding onto grudges. She grabbed a rag and stood up wiping her hands. She could feel him looking at her. Finally she looked back at him.

"Hi," she said softly.

"Hey," Dean replied. He held her eyes for a moment then looked away. "Look, sorry we couldn't stick around before. Had some things to -"

"I know. Sam seemed pretty jazzed up."

"Yea, he was." There was a moment of awkward silence.

"I…I guess we should…um talk…" Andy said leaning on the bike for support.

"Yea I guess." Dean said quietly. He wandered around the bike and perched next to her. Andy looked at the ground, nervously running her foot back and forth over the gravel. _Now or never you chicken_.

"Look, I'm just going to come right out. I'm sorry I pushed at you."

"Andy, you don't have to -"

"Yea Dean I really do." He looked at her seriously. Andy sighed, she knew this was not going to be easy. "I'm sorry for what happened. I had…an experience a while back…a very good friend lost someone and he buried everything until he killed himself. I couldn't watch you go through the same thing. It was too close…you know. But I am sorry. For the way I just bolted…both times. I never thought that running away from tough situations would be what I do. Truth is I am a lot more screwed up than you might think." She looked away squinting off into the distance. She could feel Dean looking at her.

"Andy you're not screwed up," Andy chuckled humorlessly.

"Shows what you know." She finally looked around at Dean. He looked almost pained. "You were right. You don't know what I am. I don't even know what I am, and you won't ever know everything I've done. Everything I've seen." Her throat was tight. "I'm a lot to take in, and I know that. And I'm sorry for what I said at Bobby's. I have a habit of saying things I don't really mean to say when I'm angry."

Dean looked at her for a long moment. Then he sighed heavily.

"You're not the only one who needs to apologize at the very least," Dean said roughly.

"Dean-"

"Andy, please…please." He took a deep breath. "I pretty much had this same conversation with Sam a while ago. You were right. I'm not ok. Dad died for me. I don't know how, but I know he did and it's eating me up. I was done. I was dead, and he should have let me stay dead." Andy swallowed hard at that. She had suddenly realized she had to tell the boys about what their dad had done for them."I'm sorry I couldn't admit that before, but there was nothing you could have done for me. Nothing you could have said that would make that alright." Dean walked around and stood in front of Andy. "But I don't…I can't lose you Andy. You are…I don't know what I would do if…" Andy had to smile, Dean never had much of a way with words unless he practiced first. He took her by the shoulders and got her to look at him. "So, are we good now?" Andy nodded and hugged him.

"I think I need a drink," Andy said into his chest. Dean grunted.

"You and me both girl," he said. He put one arm around her shoulders and they went into the saloon.

It was a somber evening. Sam filled Andy in on what had been happening with them the last few months, with the visions. Andy wasn't really surprised. She had always know Sam was a supersensitive type, and he had been around the supernatural since he was a baby. After that they all sat around for a while in silence. Andy's heart was pounding because she knew she had to get the truth out sometime, and now was as good a time as any.

"Dean, Sam I need to tell you guys something." she said quietly. They both looked at her worried. Andy glanced up at Ellen, who took her cue and pulled Jo into the back with some command about pulling beer up from the cellar. Andy swallowed. "It's about your dad." She had the full attention of the boys now. "You're right Dean, he did die for you." She couldn't look at him. "I knew about his plan to make a deal with the demon. He-"

"You knew?" Sam said leaping out of his chair. Dean stayed seated and very quiet. "Andy, how could you not tell us. We could have figured out another way. We could have -"

"Sam sit down," Andy said her voice hard. Sam sat heavily. "I knew, and I tried to talk him out of it trust me. But he was adamant. He was positive it was the only way to save you Dean." She looked up at him, but he avoided her eyes. "He said it was the only thing he could do for you. The last thing he could do for you." Dean looked up now, his green eyes misty with hurt that was still fresh and a bit of frustrated confusion.

"Why," Dean said with quiet intensity. "Why did it have to be the last thing he did. I know, together you three could have figured something out! So why?" One tear slid down Dean cheek. "Why did you let him leave us?" Andy took a deep breath, and said a silent 'I'm sorry' to John.

"Because…because he was already dying." Both of the boys looked at her shocked.

"What?" Dean said quietly.

"He was dying. He had cancer. He had only about 6 months to live. He didn't tell you because he didn't want to worry you boys." Andy rolled her eyes "and he was close to the demon and didn't want anyone to caudle him."

"Bastard," Dean muttered under his breath.

"Dean," Sam said quietly.

"What Sam, you're not thinking the same thing?" Sam said nothing "Yea that's what I thought."

"No argument from me," Andy said quietly. Dean looked at Andy again.

"So why didn't you tell us?"

"He asked me not to," Andy shrugged. "I'm only telling you now, because of what you said to me." Dean looked puzzled.

"What did I say?"

"That you were dead, and should have stayed dead." Dean looked between her and Sam. He had said it to both of them. "Dean, your dad may have died for you, but it wasn't because you were already dead. I know there was a reaper after you, but I hope you know that I would have done everything I could, to keep it away. The only reason I didn't think I could help you, is because your spirit was out of your body. If I had had to I would have healed your body and tried to convince you to get back into it. I started actually, before I knew what your dad was up to. I needed to try." The boys sighed in unison.

"Thanks for telling us Andy," Sam said, his voice hollow.

"You deserved to know." Andy stretched. She felt thoroughly wrung out. "Well I for one, have had enough for one day." She got up and headed towards her little bedroom. She paused at the door. "Promise me something?" The boys looked at her. "Try not to beat yourselves up. None of any of this was either of your faults. What's done is done. And Dean, you were not done." She left and went to her back bedroom where she curled up on her bed with a book. She was just about to turn her light out when there was a soft knock at her door. She got up and opened it to find Sam on the other side.

"Did I wake you?" he said sounding apologetic.

"No," Andy replied and stepping aside to let him in. "Are you ok?" Sam sat down on the bed heavily. Andy sat next to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm scared Andy." he said quietly.

"Scared of what Sam?"

"These visions. They keep happening, more and more, and I keep thinking something is coming for me. Something is going to happen." He looked at her. "Do you ever get that feeling? That something bad is coming?" Andy thought. Her experience with her Seidr visions, was rather different from what Sam was experiencing. However, she did often get feelings, senses that something was coming. The fact that she had been having feelings just like that the past month was not something she really wanted to think about. But, she nodded.

"Yes, I do. Fairly often actually. " Sam nodded. "Something else is bothering you," Andy said. Sam nodded again.

"You were right, about Dean. But, I don't know…what to do. He's angry and hurt and feels like he should be dead."

"Holy shit," she said under her breath. She sighed. "Well Sam, at least he's admitted he's not ok. It's a start." Sam nodded and sighed. He was quiet. She felt like he had more to say but nothing came out. Then suddenly it all came out in a rush.

"Andy, why did you run away?" It hit Andy like a slap in the face. She swallowed hard but held Sam's eyes.

"I ran because I was hurt and angry. I ran because I wanted to be there for Dean and you but I had my own pain to deal with and watching Dean deny himself any kind of grief was more than I could take. I'm not proud of what I did or how I handled the situation and I'm sorry for that." She paused for a second.

"I haven't said that to you yet." Sam looked up at her.

"Andy you don't-"

"Yes, I do. Sam, I am so sorry. I'm sorry I just ran out on you without explanation...twice. And I'm sorry I couldn't be there with you for this vision crap." Sam sat quietly.

"Thanks Andy," he said and wrapped her in a crushing hug. She hugged him back fiercely.

"Get some sleep Sammy." He chuckled and left her to do just that.


	8. Are you Married?

**Author Note - So this next part introduces a new OC. He, like Andy, is a world walker and has special powers. Some of them are from other fandoms. It's not explicit but it may seem a bit odd. He's a Death God and can see spirits, reapers, and such whether they want to be seen or not. He also can manipulate earth, including rock and minerals. **

**Warnings: There is some language in this chapter.**

**Chapter 7: Are you Married?**

**5-6 weeks later**

_Hey Dean,_

_Andy are you married?_

_What?_

_Are you married?_

_No…not in this world at least_

_Well we just ran into a guy…literally ran into, who says he's your husband._

…_._

_Andy?_

_What does he look like? _

_My height, long blonde hair, bushy copper beard…_

_Anything else?_

…_he uh…he can…change…kinda like you…but kinda not_

_*Chuckle* Yea that sounds like him. Did he give you the whole show or just the abridged version?_

…_Wait what?_

_Never mind._

_So he is your husband._

_Yea he is._

_She's married? What about…you know… you?_

_Sammy not now._

_But didn't you two…hook up?_

_Sam! Not Now!_

_What did I just hear? Did You sleep with My WIFE!?_

_Oh shit_

_Look buddy I didn't know I…_

_You SLEPT with MY WIFE! _

_Shit! Dean?_

…_._

_DEAN!_

…_._

_DYSON I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME. IF YOU KILL HIM THERE WILL BE DIRE CONCIQUENCES!_

…

_Fuck!_

…_._

_Andy?_

_Dean!?_

_I'm fine_

_Where are you?_

_Andy_

_WHERE are You?_

_Leadville, Colorado_

_Of course you are. Don't move I'll see you in an hour.._

There was a knock at the door. Really more like a bang, or a pound, or a hammer. Then the door fell in with a bang. Andy stood in the door way. She took one look at Dean who was occupied with staring at the door that had just been kicked off its hinges, and bared her teeth. He had a shiner, and ice pack on his left side.

"I'm gonna kill him!" she said. Dean couldn't say anything for a moment. He was too stunned at seeing a side of Andy he hadn't known even existed.

"Andy, it's ok I'm not really hurt."

"Where is he!"

"Andy calm down you-"

"WHERE IS HE!" Dean stepped aside and looked towards the bathroom. Andy marched in straight to the bathroom. Without hesitating she punched through the door and ripped it off the wall. Dyson was there standing against one wall.

"What the FUCK is wrong with you?!" she yelled.

"I'm jealous we know this,"

"That does not give you the right to go around trying to KILL my LOVERS!"

"I wasn't trying to kill him…I wanted to but I wasn't trying."

"So instead you just beat him to a bloody pulp? He's not like you! He's not as strong!"

"Hey" came Dean's indignant voice.

"Not what you think Dean," said Dyson looking over Andy's head. A fist flew out of nowhere and connected with Dyson's jaw.

"Do not talk over me ass. What the HELL were you Thinking!?"

"It's not that bad. He'll live…likely."

"I don't give a shit if it's not that bad!" she swung at him again, this time he blocked it by catching her fist. There was fire in her eyes. She brought her knee up towards his nether region which he just managed to block with his own knee. Andy stumbled back a few steps from the force of the impact. She glared at Dyson. "Why do you always do this. Every time I start to settle you show up and screw with it. Now, after the shit you pulled last time, you think you can waltz into my life here and fuck with my friends?"

"What do you mean likely?" Dean asked loudly.

"Shut up Dean!" Andy shouted.

"Andrea, look you broke the deal, 25 years. I have every right."

"It's been 25 years it's been 60 actually,"

"But you said you've only been here 12."

"Yea… but I haven't seen you for over 60…therefore more than 25."

"But not here…"

"Did I not just say that…"

"Andrea the deal was 25 years in a world…" There was a pause. A long pause.

"You're kidding…" He was not kidding "Dyson how is that fair. I rarely stay in one place for more than 25 years. So I can go centuries without you...and without anyone else…how does that work out?"

"I went 1000 years thinking you were dead and I had one relationship,"

"Because you were busy doing other stuff. You said yourself you had no interest in a relationship!"

"It still renders your argument moot."

"What? No it doesn't! You had no interest. Sometimes I have the same feeling. I have no interest in being with someone. But sometimes after a few decades of being alone...thing start to get boring and companionship is a nice relief."

"Andrea don't you dare talk to me about being alone. I have been alone...I mean Alone for fifty years."

"You know that's not what I mean. I just wanted something, and after 60 years of being without you I thought that would be ok. Especially after I took care of your wife and son for you."

"That wasn't my fault. I got summoned-"

"I don't care. It still happened. You were gone, and I got stuck with your shit."

"Stuck. You loved Sansa."

"That is not the Point!"

"Then what is the Point!"

"You can't control me. You can't just waltz in and manipulate my lives!" At that Andy stormed out of the motel room while all three boys stared after her. Dyson made an exasperated sound then turned to the wall and started to manipulate himself a cave to hide in.

Sam and Dean stood in the motel room utterly confused. They looked at each other with wide eyes and slightly open mouths. Dean passed a hand over his face.

"What the hell just happened?" he asked looking from the…tunnel that had just appeared in the motel wall to the two doors that had been pulled off their hinges.

"I have no idea," Sam replied. "Did you know Andy was that strong?" Dean shook his head.

"Oh this day just keeps getting weirder and weirder." he said shaking his head.

"Say that again," Sam agreed. He sighed. "Dean, go after her. I think she may need you right now. I'll deal with…our new friend." He said nodding at the tunnel.

"Are you sure?" Dean asked eyeing the rock walls skeptically. Sam nodded.

"Go Dean," he said waving to the doorway.

Dean found Andy around the back of the motel where there was a small creek running through the property. She had her shoes off and had her feet in the water. She was playing with the creek, making little balls of water float around her head. Dean sat down next to her. She glanced up at him her eyes flashing angry for a moment. She softened quickly once she saw it was him. Dean could see she had been crying. They sat in silence for a moment.

"So I guess that he is one of the things I didn't know about you?" Dean said. Andy chuckled darkly.

"What was your first clue." She tucked her knees into chest and laid her head on her knees. Dean swallowed hard. He could hear the venom in her tone. It kind of scared him. Dean had never seen her this angry before. Even when his dad screwed up and she left.

"So…" he said trying to find the right words to say and not get punched "how long have you known him?" Andy sighed. She wiped her eyes and looked up at the sky. She was quiet. Dean wondered if she was going to say anything. He was about to try another tactic when Andy finally started to speak.

"I've known him since I was three years old." She looked at Dean for the first time. "I mean, actually three years old." Dean looked confused for a second. Then realization dawned. Andy had know this guy for over 800 years. "We got together in high school. When we were 16. Well before all of this shit," she nodded at the balls of water floating around her head. "The first place we got pulled to was one I created. It was a book I was writing. After that we didn't see each other for a few life times. 160 years for me and about 1000 for him. We found each other again in a world full of magic and dragons. We made our agreement there. We lived there for 50 years together and we've been bouncing around together and not together ever since." They were quiet again. Andy seemed to have calmed down a bit. Furry wasn't rolling off her in waves anymore. Dean stared straight ahead brooding. There was no way he could compete with a guy who she had been in love with 8 centuries. No matter how much he loved her, there was just no way. Dean sighed.

"Look Andy, I understand if…" he hesitated. Andy looked at him waiting "if we're done." Andy raised her head. He couldn't read her expression.

"Dean…"

"I get it. I can't compete with him. He's your soul mate, and I understand that I can really be a part of that. So, no hard feelings." Dean got up and brushed himself off.

"Dean wait," Andy said getting up as well.

"No, Andy, the longer we draw this out the harder it will be."

"Dean will you just stop,"

"Goodbye Andy," he turned away from her. But she managed to grab him and pull him around to face her. She stood on tip-toe and kissed him deeply. Dean pulled away.

"What the hell Andy?"

"Dean, shut up." She gripped his arms hard so he couldn't pull away from her "It's true. He is my soul mate, and I love him and I always will. But the point is I'm really angry with him. I have been with a total of five guys and two girls. Two of which he has wanted to and tried to kill now." Dean was staring at her wide eyed. "The truth is, right here, right now, I want you. Those other guys I was with. Sure I cared for them. I gave two of them children. But you," she looked into Dean's eyes intensely. "Dean you are the first guy I have fallen in love with since him. There it is Dean. I'm in love with you, and I never thought it would be possible." They stared at each other. Dean was searching her. Trying to see if there was any truth in what she was saying. She gazed back at him steadily. They stayed that way for a long moment.

"You were with two girls?" Dean said finally. Andy's mouth dropped open. Dean burst out laughing. Andy could help but laugh with him.

"Out of that whole speech that is what you take away." She smacked him playfully on the arm. His face sobered slightly. He pulled her into his arms and held her close.

"We'll figure this out Andy. Together. I promise."

"Thanks Dean," Andy said quietly into his chest.

"No worries babe. Should we go back?" Andy sighed.

"I guess. I've cooled down enough, question is has he." Dean grimaced. He was afraid of him a bit. After all the guy had all but knocked him out. But Andy obviously trusted him, so he would go with it. They made their way back into the hotel room. Andy just rolled her eyes.

"Show off," she muttered.

"Yea, I was wondering about that…" Dean said prompting Andy to explain.

"You know how I can manipulate water?" Dean nodded, "Dyson can manipulate earth." She started into the cave. They ran into Sam who was running back up the tunnel. Dean was still thrown off by that. But if this guy was anything like Andy, which he defiantly seemed to be, Dean knew he should try to just roll with it.

"Something's happened!" he said breathlessly.

"What do you mean?" Dean said suspiciously.

"He's not in the cave and I have been here this whole time so he couldn't have got past me." They scoured the cave. Finally Andy got frustrated and shifted to her cougar form. She tracked his sent to a crack in the wall. That crack lead to a deep network of caves that seemed to run under the whole city. They figured out it was a Wendigo. Andy was amazed that it had managed to get the drop on Dyson. The boys went back up to the room, to get a few torches. Then they all worked through the caves, Andy tracking Dyson's sent. They found him, unconscious and tied up suspended from the roof. They tried to wake him up. Finally, Andy planted a kiss on him. Dean's face went stony. Dyson slowly opened his eyes.

"Hey there," she said quietly.

"What happened?"

"You got jumped by a Wendigo."

"A what?"

"Wendigo." Right then it decided to show up. Andy made quick work of cutting Dyson down before it got to her. Her head hit a rock and knocked her out for a second. When she came to, Dyson was giving the thing a wicked beat down. The boys were about to try and toast it, but Andy stopped them.

"It'll help him. Let him beat it up for a while." A while turned into Dyson beating it up and down the tunnels until they came out at an old quarry. Finally Dyson had had enough.

"Why won't this thing die." Dyson said punctuating each word with a punch.

"You have to burn it," Andy said. Dyson looked back at her.

"That would have been nice to know." He threw the thing away from him and began to shift. When Andy realized he was going all the way she groaned.

"Boys! Back in the tunnels now!"

"What? Wh-"

"NOW!" She got them as far as she could then threw up a water barrier in the tunnel. The heat was intense, but the flames didn't reach them. When it was over, the boys just stared. Sam looked at Andy.

"What just happened?"

"Remember when I asked if he had shown you the whole show when he shifted?" they nodded. "That was the whole show. He's a dragon." They said nothing. They made their way back Andy using what little water was left to cool the stone to walk on. They could see him, sitting on a large lump of melted rock, completely naked. Andy sighed.

"Boys, go back to the motel. We'll meet you there." They just nodded and left. Andy wandered out to Dyson. He didn't look at her when she got to him. She sat next to him after cooling a spot for herself. They sat quietly for a while.

"Well that was over kill if I ever saw it." She said.

"Yea, well. I had some rage to work out." Andy sighed.

"Dyson, this needs to stop. I really care about Dean. I think I may love him actually." Dyson bristled but Andy pressed on. "and I know that's hard for you to hear, but it's true. I will always love you. More than anyone. But here, in this world, he and I have been through a lot together and I'm not going to just let you tear that apart because your jealous." They were quiet again. After a bit Andy tried to break the ice. "So, where were you?" Dyson swallowed.

"Alone." Andy waited for more.

"Ok…like no people?"

"No life, except plants. I may have created a sentient race of golems though. Rock, clay, wood…"

"Seriously?"

"Yea, I got really lonely after about 10 years. Then it took about 20 to make them. It just sort of…happened."

"How long were you there?"

"50 years."

"You were alone for 50 years?" He nodded.

"Wow." Andy sat stunned for a moment. Then she stood. "We should get back. The boys will start wondering. I'll go and get you some clothes. You should…wait here." Dyson looked up at her terrified and shook his head.

"Don't leave me alone. Please."

"It'll just be a few minutes." He grabbed her arm and held her tight.

"Please Andrea, don't leave me alone." He was almost in tears. Dyson rarely ever cried. Andy looked at him and gave up.

"Ok, we have a long walk ahead of us. Dyson shook his head then gave her a hug. Suddenly they were back in the motel room. Andy looked around.

"Lucky bastard. You can do translocation here!" She then realized that Dyson was still naked. She glanced around hopping Sam and Dean were not looking. The thing was, Sam and Dean weren't there. She looked out the window. The Impala was gone. Her heart sank. They had taken off.

"Where is everyone?" Dyson asked. Andy turned to him.

"I think they left. Probably got a bit freaked out." Dyson shrugged.

"Dean will be back."

"What makes you say that?"

"You."

"What about me?"

"I saw how he looked at you. He loves you. Trust me. He'll be back. You're worth it."

Andy took Dyson and went back to the Roadhouse. She didn't tell Ellen everything. That would have been going a bit too deep. She introduced Dyson to Ash, and they hit it off right away. Jo pulled Andy aside the day they rolled in.

"Is that him?" she asked in a confidential whisper. Andy nodded. "How is that going?"

"Not great. Kinda shit actually." Andy replied with a sigh.

"I'll bet."

It took about a week for Andy to see the tension between Ellen and Jo had spiked to a whole new level. They fought almost every day. More often than not, they would try to drag Andy into it as well. When Jo decided to take off, Andy was flattered that she asked her to come with. But she couldn't leave Dyson. At least not right away. So Jo took off, and Andy stayed behind.

It was a few weeks after coming back to the Roadhouse that Andy caught wind of a case. It looked like a basic salt and burn so she decided to check it out. Dyson was still a bit shaky about being left alone, even though he and Ash were starting to become really good friends, he wasn't comfortable staying there by himself. So they set off to Milford, Nebraska. Andy had been right. It was just an angry spirit taking its stuff out on ex-husbands. In the cemetery Dyson was keeping the spirit occupied while Andy dug, salted and torched the bones. Satisfied that the job was done Andy turned back to Dyson. He was looking intently at something she couldn't see. This was not an odd occurrence, but she wandered over anyway. She heard him speaking, but couldn't quite make out what he was saying. Then she heard him say,

"Hey, wait a second," then he vanished. Andy started. In general Dyson suddenly disappearing was not an odd occurrence either, but he was a bit unstable still.

"Shit," Andy said under her breath. She waited for a half hour before she started looking. She knew she wouldn't find him, but she still had to try. She exhausted herself searching the whole town for him. Finally she gave up and crashed in the motel room. At 10am her phone rang. It was Ellen.

"Did you lose something?" she asked, a mix of confusion and amusement in her voice.

"Is he there?" Andy asked hoping that she was right.

"He's here," Ellen replied.

"Good. I'm going to kill him."

What had happened was Dyson had gone to see Death about a job. Seriously, that was it. He had seen a reaper hanging around the cemetery and mentioned that he did what they did. When the reaper just turned away, Dyson followed it. Right back to Death's office. He then proceeded to have an interview, to which he was told his services would not be required. So he had made his quick and easy way back to the Roadhouse. Andy could only listen in stunned silence until he was finished telling the story.

"Death?" Andy said. Dyson nodded. "You had an interview with…Death…" Andy put a hand to her head.

"Honey, you know I love you but what the hell!?" Andy shouted. Dyson flinched. "You just wandered off and left me freaking out about where the hell you had gone and then pop back here saying you met Death like it was nothing!"

"I'm sorry,"

"That's great. I accept, but…Jesus. Dyson, you can't do shit like that!" Andy sighed. "I need to get out for a while." she said and went to her room. She called Jo and told her what had just happed.

_Maybe you should come out here for a visit._

_That's not a bad idea actually._

_Thought so myself._

_Done, I'll head out tomorrow morning._

_See ya in a few days then!_

_You bet!_

So Andy drove out to Duluth, Minnesota to see Jo. They had a good few nights. Then Jo had to work, but Andy wanted to stay a while longer. That night she went to the bar Jo was working at to pick her up. When she didn't come out when she was supposed to Andy got worried. When she saw her friend tied to a post Sam standing over her with a knife, she knew it couldn't be him. Not really. She called Dean. He was already on the way. Together they got Jo free, and Dean went after Sam. Once, Andy had checked Jo out they went after the boys. There was no sign of Sam. Jo kept calling Dean with no answer. They found him by the sound of Smoke on the Water coming from his phone. He was lying on a dock, soaking wet with a bullet wound in his shoulder. Andy sent Jo back to the bar to find a first aid kit. The first thing out of Dean's mouth when Andy got to him was

"Where's Sam?"

"Don't know. We were looking for you. Come on get up." Dean groaned. With Andy's help he managed to find his feet. Though he lost them a few times as they made their way back. Andy sat him down and Jo placed a bottle of whisky in front of him. Dean drank while Andy dug the bullet out of his shoulder. The moment it was out Dean tried to stand.

"Cool your jets and give me a minute to patch you up." Andy said reaching for the gauze. Dean caught her wrist.

"Andy, I don't have time for that." he said looking meaningfully into her eyes. She glanced at Jo and shook her head. Jo gave her a questioning look. "Andy…please." Dean said. _Son of a bitch._ Andy sighed and slipped into her healing sight. She made quick work of it. Not perfect but it wouldn't get infected or cause him to bleed to death. Jo stared at them open mouthed and wide eyed.

"I told you, you don't know everything about me." she said quietly. Dean looked between the girls, then grabbed his jacket. Dean figured Sam was headed to Bobby's. Andy went with him. With some blood sweat and tears they managed to exorcise the demon from him. Sam and Dean went back to Bobby's, Andy went back to Jo. Who sat her down and grilled her for information. Andy was surprised she hadn't freaked right out and told Andy never to darken her doorstep again. For that vote of confidence, Andy told her everything. Once they got through all that Andy took them to get an anti-possession charm tattoo. Andy had hers between her shoulder blade, Jo on her hip. Then life went on.


	9. Serious Problems

**Chapter 8: Serious Problems**

**3 months later**

Andy had been doing a few hunts around the Roadhouse for a while. Dyson stayed out of them mostly. He was a lot better now that he'd been around people for a while again. He had found a hobby too. He would wander around finding precious metal deposits and manipulate it out of the ground and make jewelry. He was starting to get quite a collection. Andy suggested he try selling it, because it was really quite nice. So Dyson had set up a small business out of the Roadhouse. One day, after she had just wrapped up a case, she went out for some food and left her phone behind charging. When she got back, she had a voicemail…from Dean.

_Andy, Its Dean…Listen I need some help…Sammy's, Sammy's missing. Andy I really need you here, please. Call me back. _

_Dean?_

_Andy?_

_What's going on? What happened to Sam?_

_He's missing. Like vanished into thin air missing. Andy I don't- I don't know what to do._

_Where are you?_

_Nebraska. Andy, the Roadhouse is gone. They torched the place. We…we couldn't find Ellen, but Ash is gone._

_What about Dyson?_

_We couldn't find him either_

…_I'm coming to you._

_No Andy I need you to help me find him. We think he's in Cold Oak can you get there?_

_As fast as I can sweetheart._

_Ok. See you there._

_You bet._

_Andy?_

_Yea Dean?_

_Thanks._

_We have a serious problem_, she thought. She could mourn for Ash later and she wasn't even going to consider the thought of Ellen being dead. At least she knew Jo was safe, and she knew Dyson was safe because she doubted anything could ever take him down. She got on her bike and went speeding down the highway toward South Dakota. She was close when it came. The first flash blinded her and she nearly lost her edge. She managed to stop and pull over before the second flash came. She could see a town, it was old. There was a young black guy in fatigues and Sam. Suddenly the black guy hit Sam into a fence. Next she saw Dean and Bobby, running into the town. Suddenly she could see Dean's face, terror and anger mixed, and he was running. Then he was kneeling with Sam in his arms crying "No. No, no no no no. Oh God. Oh God….SAM! The vision let her go and she gasped. _We have a really serious problem_. Somehow her visions lead Andy to the right place. It was more or less an overgrown shack, but the Impala was there. Skidded up and unceremoniously dropped her bike in the dirt and ran up to the door calling for Dean. It wasn't Dean who opened the door. Andy stopped short and looked at the old bearded man in a trucker cap standing in front of her.

"Andy," he said in his gruff tone. Without really thinking, Andy threw her arms around the old hunter she hadn't seen for nearly 7 years.

"It's good to see you Bobby." She said after letting him go. The man's smile was sad. He waved her inside. The atmosphere in the small cabin was thick and morbid. That's when she saw Dean, leaning against a door frame.

"Dean," Andy said trying to catch his attention. It took a moment but he turned to look at her. His face was pale and stony. She went over to him and put a hand on his back. He flinched and pulled away. That was when Andy caught sight of the cot. The cot that Sam was laid out on. She didn't need to ask to know that he was gone. She stayed with Dean, while Bobby went to get some food. She didn't try to talk to him. She had learned better now. He looked wrecked, and he said nothing. Andy just sat with him. She was there, ready to hold him up if he needed. Ready to be a shoulder. When Bobby came back Dean said he wasn't hungry. Bobby made the hard suggestion that maybe it was time to bury Sam. Dean gave him a dark look.

"No." Bobby and Andy exchanged looks. Bobby pressed on. Andy thought he would probably regret it.

"Dean, I want you to come home with me. You shouldn't be alone right now and I need your help."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Something big is going down. End of the world big-"

"Well then let it end!" Dean shouted standing up suddenly. Andy winced. There it was. Bobby looked at him dumbfounded.

"You don't mean that."

"No?" Dean looked between the two of them. "I'm done with it. You don't think I've given enough. Paid enough? I'm done. If you know what's good for you, you turn around and get the hell out of here." His tone was harsh and bitter. Now Andy was amazed. He had not expected this kind of anger from Dean. Not towards Bobby at least. "Go!" Dean shouted pushing the older hunter away from him. Andy step in at that point.

"Dean!" she said looking at him. She was worried now. Dean seemed to come back to himself. He turned away.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry. Please, both of you just go." Andy looked at him long and hard then she turned and gently guided Bobby to the door. As she left she turned back to Dean and looked at him once more.

"You know where we'll be." And they left.

Once they were at Bobby's place Andy called Jo to let her know she was ok and not to send out a search party. She didn't tell her about the Roadhouse yet. She didn't want Jo high tailing it into some demon trap. She did tell her about what had happened to Sam. She almost made up her mind to come out to Sioux Falls, but Andy talked her down.

"Jo, just stay where you are. You're safe where you are and your mom would kill me. I promise I will call if anything goes down all right?"

"You'd better." Andy hung up. In a wild ditch effort she tried calling Dyson's phone to no avail. She sighed and went into the house.

Andy and Bobby had a good catch up, in spite of recent events it had been a very long time and it was nice to do a bit of visiting. Bobby knew what she was, who she was in all her capacities. She had saved his life once on a hunt with John. She had always felt close to Bobby. He was a great second father to the boys. She hadn't realized how much she had missed him.

A day or so later, Andy was in Bobby's office pouring over maps, charts, and other bits trying to figure out what it could have been that Ash found. She was just about to make tea when there was a knock at the door. Bobby went to open it, Andy followed, and came face to face with the boys. Both of them, alive and well. While Bobby filled the boys in on what they had been working on, Andy escaped. Her mind was reeling. Sam had been dead. She had seen it. There was no way…unless. _Crossroad pact._ Her heart sank. _What has he done._ She saw Dean and Bobby coming out of the house. She figured Bobby was going to give it to Dean. She took a few steps forward, then hesitated. She could hear Bobby cursing Dean out. So Dean had made a crossroads deal for Sam. When Bobby was finished Dean lingered for a moment. Andy went over to him.

"Oh Christ, I don't need a lecture from you too," he said grimacing. Andy stood in front of him for a moment. She looked down and shook her head. "Andy, I couldn't-" she cut Dean off by punching him in the jaw. He kept his head turned for a moment then looked at her rubbing the spot. "I guess I kind of deserved that for dragging you all over hells half acre."

"You're damn right you did," she said her fist still clenched. He looked at her almost pitifully.

"I couldn't let him die Andy. I just couldn't." The look in his eyes told her that he would have done anything to get his brother back. She sighed and put her arms around his waist, and he wrapped his around her shoulders. She held him tight for a moment.

"Bobby had a point though. You Winchesters seem to all be itching to die for each other. Who would have guessed you're all a bunch of softies at heart." In spite of himself Dean chuckled and held Andy hard.

"Don't let it get out," he said his voice rough. He kissed the top of her head softly. Suddenly they heard something.

"Bobby?" Dean called out. Nothing. Automatically Andy and Dean dropped low and hid behind a wrecked car. They heard a noise again. Together they went sprinting towards the sound and straight into Ellen.

Once Ellen showed up Andy was so relieved she could have cried. She asked if she had seen Dyson at all.

"He decided to go and visit you and Jo just that morning. Boy forgot his phone." Andy had to roll her eyes. She called Jo and told her to expect Dyson and to send him their way. With Ellen came what Ash had hid in the safe. She had no idea what to make of the stuff. Luckily, Bobby figured it out. Suddenly they were all off to Wyoming where Samuel Colt had created a giant Devils Trap out of railway lines. Andy called Jo. Dyson was there and said he would meet them in Wyoming. Andy road with Dean and Sam. She was amazed at the speed Dean could get out of the Impala. They made it in record time. Dyson managed to find them by tracking her without issue.

It was dark. Dyson had gone to check the perimeter for Yellow Eyes. The others all spread out around the mausoleum and waited. Dean was the first to see Jake walking towards the structure, but it was Sam who called him out. After some tough guy exchange and Ellen with a gun to her head they had to lower their weapons. Andy had stayed hidden behind the building. She sprinted out when she heard the shots. She watched as Sam squeezed off his entire clip into Jake. She knew that was a bad sign. Then she heard the door spinning open. They all ran for cover just after Dean grabbed the colt. The gate burst open and spilled multitudes of black smoke out into the night.

"We need to shut that gate!" Ellen shouted over the tumult of demon, spirits and other hell nasties pouring out of the door. Andy forced herself up and sprinted towards the gate. She was followed closely by Ellen Bobby and Sam. They all shoved hard. It was slow going but inch by inch to door began to swing shut. Andy turned around to throw her back against the door, just in time to see Dean go flying into a tomb stone, and Dyson go rocketing past her and get pinned against the side of the gate. Sam went sprinting toward Dean. Adrenaline spiked through her. If Azazel could throw Dyson around, what chance did Sam and Dean have against him. Andy pushed with everything and the gate slammed closed. Andy could only watch as Sam was thrown against a tree and Azazel swaggered over to Dean. Then she saw him. John. He wrapped his arms around Azazel pulling him out of his host. She watched Dean grab the gun Azazel smoke back into his meat suit, and in perfect synchronicity Dean pull the trigger.


	10. Life at Bobby's

**Chapter 9: Life at Bobby's**

**4 Weeks Later**

It was strange, not having the Roadhouse to go back to. Andy was happy to set up home base at Bobby's place, and Bobby was more than happy to have her. His house wasn't huge, but Dyson helped with that. He made a small room for Andy just off the porch. Bobby was curious about Dyson and his relationship with Andy. But, being Bobby, he didn't ask out right. He observed. He kept note of how they were together. He found he liked the man, in spite of the fact that he was serious competition for Dean. Bobby had known Andy for close to 11 years. John had brought her around only a few months after she appeared. Together they had told him the whole story. Where Andy was from, what she could do. Everything. Bobby had accepted Andy in a day, and come to care for her in three. So he watched out for her, even though he knew she could easily take care of herself. He made sure that Dyson was respectful of her privacy while they were in the house together.

Dyson had gone with the boys to help with demon hunts for a while. They were his speciality after all being a Death God. He also went to get new materials for his jewelry. When they made it back to Bobby's Dyson would work for hours. It got to the point where he stopped going on hunts and just worked. When the Roadhouse had burned down, he had lost all of his stock. It was sad, because he was just starting to get some recognition. Word had been spreading. Once he had rebuilt his stock he started looking into selling again. He ended up talking at length to Bobby about his ideas on how to do it. Together, over a few months, they built the business to the point that Bobby set up a shell corporation to house the cash. With all that was coming in Dyson let the boys take what they needed. It kept them comfortably in cash. They still hustled at pool and poker for extra lining, but the credit cards were scrapped which was a good thing when the feds started looking into them. Bobby started calling him Payday for all the cash he could rake in with one deposit of gold or silver. While all of this was going on Andy had decided to catch up on her herb lore. She was happily camped out at Bobby's combing through his library. It was stimulating. It had been a long time since she had had a chance to do some quality research.

_Hey Andy_

_What's up Bobby?_

_I have, sort of a job for you if you want it._

_I'm listening_

_Girl I know is looking for a specific magical herb, she'll pay well._

_Ok What's she looking for?_

_Devils Shoe string_

_Ok, I can get that. When does she want it by?_

_Next week._

_Sure sounds good_ . _What's her name?_

_Bella Talbot._

Andy had quite the small adventure with Bella. First she tried to swindle Andy out of some of her rarest medicinal herbs, then she tried to brag about how she outwitted the Winchester brothers. Her biggest mistake was telling Andy about the scratch tickets she had stolen from them. Because Andy stole them back. She cashed them before heading back to Bobby's. She stashed the cash in a simple savings account and hoped she wouldn't forget to tell the boys eventually. When she got back to Bobby's he was fiddling around with the colt.

"Bobby, I really doubt you're going to be able to figure that thing out."

"Yea, well it's worth a try." It was only a few hours later that Andy got a sudden foreboding. Something akin to a vision without pictures. She rushed out to where Bobby was testing the gun and got to him just in time to see a woman suddenly appear.

"Bobby watch out!" she called to him. He saw her and pointed the gun.

"Well now, any way to treat a friend?"

"Who are you?" Bobby asked suspiciously.

"You know that gun won't stop a demon if that's what you're after."

"How the hell would you know?"

"Oh I don't know," the blonde lowered her head for a moment then looked up at them. Her eyes were completely black." Call it an educated guess."

"Well I'm in luck then," Bobby said and shot her.

"Ouch. Now that we're done posturing, do you want me to help you out with that gun or not?"

Bobby looked back at Andy who shook her head slightly. Bobby just shrugged.

"Couldn't hurt." Everything about this screamed wrong to Andy, but she kept her mouth shut. As it turned out it came in handy when Dean got himself stuck in a basement with a demon. But something about this demon chick rubbed Andy the wrong way. She was poison walking.

Shortly after Ruby had introduced herself Andy exhausted Bobby's supply of books and was itching for more. She decided to take a trip to New York to check out some of the Folklore museums scattered around the state. She hit one in Buffalo first. She spent about a week combing through dusty volumes. She spent a good few weeks bouncing around small town to small town devouring book after book of folklore, herb-lore and other fun stuff. She was keeping in touch with the boys. Dyson had turned his attention to tracking down the demons that had gotten through the gate while it was open. He somehow felt obligated because, as he put it, "I hunt broken souls, demons are close enough." When the boys were working a job in Albany, she met up with them to help. It was going pretty smoothly, until Gordon Walker showed up and started shooting.

"Run! I'll daw them off." Dean said. Before either Sam or Andy could say anything Dean went sprinting off. Sam and Andy ran. They made it to the house they were hiding out in with no problem. When they got in Andy could tell that Sam was frustrated and worried.

"He'll be fine Sam." Andy said as much to reassure herself as Sam. Sam sighed heavily and shook his head.

"I don't know Andy. It's like he wants the danger."

"Yea well, he's kinda always been like that."

"This is different Andy. I don't know…I think it's his deal. He thinks he's already dead so he has nothing to lose." Andy sighed and sat at the small table in the corner of the room.

"Not much we can do about it right now but wait." Sam nodded. Two hours later and Sam nearly pacing a hole in the floor Dean reappeared.

"There you are!" Sam said. "What the hell took you so long?"

"The other guy was hard to lose."

"Nice move you pulled back there, running right at the weapons." Dean just shrugged.

"So I guess Gordon's out of jail."

"Looks like," said Andy standing up. "How did he know where to find you?" Dean shook his head, then got a look of understanding.

"That bitch," he said quietly as he pulled out his phone.

Bella, Andy decided, was almost as bad as Ruby. Poison walking. She only slightly redeemed herself when she let the boys know where Gordon was later. When they got to the place, there was no Gordon, but they did find the vampire they had been looking for. But what they found out was so much worse. The vampire had turned Gordon. Dean and Andy went to check motels and other abandoned placed to see if he could find Gordon while Sam went back to their place. When Andy got back she heard raised voices coming from inside. She quietly opened the door and looked in. The boys were facing off.

"Stop trying to act like you're not afraid." Sam was in fine form.

"I'm not-" Dean's hard voice shot back.

"You're lying. And you may as well drop it 'cause I can see right through you. And so can Andy." Andy winced and wished Sam had left her out of it. He was right though.

"You have no idea what you're talking about." There was a pause.

"Yea, I do. You're scared Dean. Your year is running out and you're still going to hell. You're freaked."

"And how do you know that?"

"Because I know you Dean. I've been looking up to you since I was four Dean, studying you trying to be just like my big brother. So yea I know you. Better than anyone, except maybe Andy, and this, right here, this is how you act when you're terrified. And I can't blame you…it's just…"

"What?"

"I just wish you would drop the show and be my brother again. 'Cause…just 'cause." Dean looked at his brother. Andy could see he had taken what Sam had said to heart.

"He's not wrong Dean," Andy said making the boys both jump. Dean honest to God blushed. Andy went over to him and took his hand. "We know you're scared, because we are too. Sam is right. You don't need the act. Not for us. We need you to be you, and we will stand by you. Together." Dean looked at Andy then glanced at Sam. He brought Andy's hand to his lips and kissed it.

"Alright we'll hold up. Cover our sent and wait the night out here." That was a great plan, until Gordon threw a wrench into it.

They went into the warehouse carefully. Weaving through the corridors always on guard. They came into one section and heard a muffled cry. Sam and Dean went to the woman tied to a pipe while Andy kept an eye out for Gordon. They got her free and got going.

"Come on boys, pick it up." Andy said as they hurried back the way they had come. Dean scooped the girl up in his arms.

"Sammy, stay close." They passed through an opening, when suddenly the door fell in separating Sam and Andy from Dean.

"Sam! Andy!" Dean shouted from the other side of the door.

"Dean!" Sam kicked at the door but it was shut tight.

"Damn it Sam! Be careful!" Dean shouted. Andy sighed as they walked away from the door, trying to figure out where to go. That was when the lights cut out. Andy and Sam both put their blades up. Ready and waiting. Andy felt Sam move away. She couldn't see a thing.

"Sam!" she hissed. "Sam, what the hell!"

"Gordon! You've got me where you want me! Might as well come out and fight!" _And he's thinking Dean is the reckless one._ Andy glanced at the blade in her hand, which she could barely see at all. _Screw this! _She dropped it and shifted. Much easier to see. And smell. She sniffed out the vampire's sickly sent and stalked it. He was so focused on Sam, Gordon never saw her coming. She growled and lunged at him, knocking him down. She went for a swipe at his head, but he managed to throw her off quickly. She twisted in the air and landed well.

"Well well. We have a room full of monsters." Gordon's voice was cocky. Andy growled again. They circled each other. Gordon lunged first. Andy went for a strike again, but he caught her leg and twisted. White hot pain lanced all the way up to her shoulder. She roared, and was forced back into human form.

"Andy!" she heard Sam yell, then she heard a crash, and saw light. She managed to stagger up and made stumbled toward the light. She found the hole in the wall just in time to see Gordon sink his teeth into Dean.

"No!" she and Sam yelled in unison. She saw Sam hit Gordon over the head, and he let go of Dean. Gordon beat on Sam until he managed to grab some razor wire and wrap it around Gordon's neck and pull until his head came off. Andy got to Dean and helped him up with her good arm. She looked at Sam.

"Kinda reckless don't you think. Charging a vamped out Gordon?" Sam went over to them. He looked at Andy's arm.

"We should get you to a hospital." he said. Dean looked at Andy suddenly concerned.

"What happened?" Andy tried to shrug off his question, but Sam wouldn't let her."

"Gordon broke her arm while she was a cougar." Dean did a double take.

"Well, that's just great." he said with a sigh. Andy shrugged. They got themselves out, and to a hospital, where Andy had her arm set and casted.

"Fucking sucks. Tell me I can't ride my motorcycle for six weeks. I hate not being able to heal myself. At least I heal fast. This thing will be off in one."

Andy decided it was time she started hunting with the boys again. She was stuck anyway, not being able to ride her motorcycle at the moment. She wasn't complaining. She watched Sam and Dean work on the Impala together, something they had never done before. She and Dean had long talks about nothing in particular, and sweet nights wrapped in each other's arms. They tried not to think about the looming date not that far away. The day that would tear apart the small amount of happiness they had found.

**Six months later**

Here it was. Dean had 30 hours to live and she was at her wit's end. When Bobby found the ritual to find Lilith, she felt a glimmer of hope. If they could kill her, maybe Dean wouldn't die. Maybe she didn't have to watch another person she loved go down bloody. She wished she knew why Dean was so resistant. Sure, it was dangerous, and she agreed that asking Ruby for help was an option to avoid like the plague, but something was keeping Dean nervous, and Andy wanted to know what. She caught Dean alone at one point. Sitting on the couch staring off into space.

"Dean?" He blinked and looked up at her. His eyes said it all. Andy went over to him and knelt down in front of him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in his chest. He stroked her hair lightly. She couldn't take it. She crawled into his lap and locked her arms around him. He chuckled softly. It was a sound thick with unshed tears.

"I'm gonna miss you too baby." With that Andy broke down. When she had come down a bit she pulled away and kissed him.

"We have to try something. I can't just sit here waiting for you to die. Dyson's a badass he can take Lilith on." Dean sighed.

"Andy, I can't let Sam make the same mistake. I can't let him go down that road. And I can't let Dyson get hurt for me. 'Specially because of what it'll do to you." Andy looked at him seriously.

"Then we take that bitches knife, and we go after Lilith our way." Dean looked up at her with the first sign of life she'd seen in days.

"Damn straight." He kissed her, then gently pushed her off his lap and wandered out of the house. Andy could see he was planning something. She hopped it involved killing Ruby. Bitch needed to die.

Andy watched Sam as he summoned Ruby. She had known he would do it. There she was. Cocky bitch as ever, talking bullshit about Lilith being on shore leave and not giving up her knife. When she came out with this stuff about Sam having powers beyond visions. She knew right where to push. Dean. That was when Andy walked out of the shadows.

"Sam, you know he wouldn't want you to do this." They both turned to her.

"Andy we don't have a choice." Sam said frustrated.

"You always have a choice Sam." Andy returned hoping he would see reason.

"Exactly," Ruby butted in. "Sam, it's your choice, not this chicks."

"Shut up bitch. No one was talking to you." Andy shot back at her. "Sam think about this Dean would not want you to go down that road and you know it."

"But Andy this could save him."

"You're not going to teach him anything." Dean's voice came from behind them. He came walking in with a slightly satisfied smirk on his face. "Oh, I knew you would show up. But you are not teaching him anything. Over my dead body."

"Well you got that right," Ruby said facing Dean. Andy's fists clenched, but Dean glanced at her and she forced herself to relax.

"Now, here's the deal. You're going to give me that knife, then craw back into whatever slop hole you came from and never bother us again."

"You're brother is holding a time bomb and we would be stupid not to use it."

"She's right Dean. Maybe we should-"

"Sam don't! Are you blind, can't you see what she's doing here. She wants you to give in to this demonic anti-Christ shit."

"I want Lilith dead. That's all. You know I am so sick of proving myself. You want to live, this is how you dumb spineless dick!" Andy lunged for Ruby but Dean beat her to it. He punched her hard across the face. Ruby swung back. Then they were kicking each other all over the barn. Well more like she was kicking Dean. Right to where he wanted her. He stood ginning.

"Missing something," he said holding up the knife.

"I'll kill you," Ruby said taking a few steps and running into an invisible barrier.

"Like I said. I knew you'd come. Let's go Sam." The three of them walked out to Ruby's shouts.

Andy was heading to her bike to grab a few things when she overheard Dean talking to Dyson.

"Will you promise me something?" Dean's voice was serious, almost pleading.

"Sure. Anything." Dyson's tone was even, but Andy knew he was nervous.

"Look after Sam for me? Just, I don't know, keep an eye on him. If this all goes south he's going to need someone." There was a pause.

"Absolutely. It's a promise." Andy saw Dean hold out his hand which Dyson shook stoically. Then pulled Dean into a rough hug. Andy smiled through the tears she hadn't noticed. Once again, she felt that slight glimmer of hope. That night she had a vision. There was no way they could save him. Dean was going to hell. She had known it for a long time. She had seen it. When she healed Dean two years ago, she had seen him in hell. She knew now. There was nothing she could do. In spite of knowing this, Andy decided not to give up.

How Ruby made it out of the devils trap was something Andy would always wonder at. But that didn't matter right now. It was a close thing, but they made it into the house where Lilith was possessing a little girl. Sam took the knife, Dyson had his blade, so they went looking. Ruby went with Sam, Andy with Dyson and Dean. When Sam found the girl, Lilith had left her. They got the family down to the basement, and tried to regroup.

"Alright Ruby you win. What do I have to do?" Sam said. Ruby looked at him skeptically.

"I gave you your chance. We needed time."

"Sam what are you doing?"

"There's got to be something? Some way. Whatever it is I'll do it." Dean grabbed Sam, who tried to shove him off. "Dean, no. Dean! I'm not going to let you go to hell!"

"Yes you are!" Dean shouted. Andy looked up at him tears stinging her eyes. "Yes you are. I'm sorry. This is all my fault, I know that. But this is not going to save me. It's only going to kill you."

"Then what am I supposed to do?"

"Keep fighting. Take care of my wheels. Sammy, remember what Dad taught you. Remember what I taught you." That was when the clock stuck midnight and they all heard a howl. Suddenly Dyson swung at something.

"Run!" he shouted, and they did. They found a room with a door. The swung it closed and Dean laid down a line of Goofer dust.

"What about Dyson?" Sam said panicked.

"He'll be fine." Andy said. They could hear the Hell Hounds streaking as Dyson cut them down. But they just kept coming.

"Give me the knife, maybe I can fight it off." Ruby said. Andy looked at her suspiciously.

"Come on, that dust won't last forever."

"Wait," Dean shouted. "Sam, that's not Ruby. It's not Ruby it's Lilith!" Sam tried to swing the knife at her, but Lilith batted him aside.

"Dyson!" Andy screamed, and was thrown against a wall for her trouble. The impact knocked her out. When she came to Sam was holding Dean, crying. Dyson was standing at the doorway looking defeated. Dean was a bloody mess. Andy scrambled up and went over to where Sam was holding Dean. She fell to her knees. It felt like her heart had been ripped out of her chest and crushed. Sam stood quiet and fierce. He went to Andy and put a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him. He looked as dead as she felt. They stayed that way for a moment and then Sam walked out. She swore she heard a cry.

_Somebody help me! Andy!...Sam!...SAM!_


	11. The Girl in White Pajamas

**Chapter 10: The Girl in White Pajamas**

**Eight months later**

"We think it could be good for her. To be around someone who has turned around from the delusions." Andy looked up at the white coated doctor who was trying to convince her that putting this chick in her room was a good idea. She got it. She didn't mind. The girl was pretty and didn't seem violent or anything. They thought it would do her good to see Andy doing so well after everything. She guessed it was true. She had made a turnaround. Except for the dreams, she wasn't seeing it anymore. She wasn't really seeing much of anything really. Just random flashes. A face. A building. A few strange symbols. She was grateful for the break, but she still expected that it would come to tear at her again soon enough. The dreams of green eyes, soft lips, and leather jackets were already starting to do that. Tearing at her. Of all the things her mind could feed her and it chose that.

The first few days were hard on Anna. She cried, and got a bit hysterical a few times. Andy didn't pay much attention to what she would say. It wasn't until she had her first full vision since the pit, that she began to sit up and notice her roommate's words.

_The rising of the witnesses is one of the 66 seals. Those seals are being broken by Lilith. Lucifer will walk free._

It was only a few days after that, she began to notice Anna's talk about Angels and Demons. They were together in their room one day. She watched Anna space out for a moment then snap back to herself.

"What were you doing just then?" Andy asked. Anna looked at her steadily.

"Listening."

"Listening to what?"

"The Angels talking."

"What do they say?" Anna looked at Andy. As if trying to decide whether she was worth speaking to.

"That another seal has been broken." Andy looked at Anna as her heart skipped a beat.

"Seal? What kind of seal?"

"One of the 66 seals to -"

"Free Lucifer from hell." Andy finished breathlessly. Anna stared at her.

"You know? You can hear them too?" Andy shook her head.

"I don't hear them…angels. I see things. Things that are happening, have happened, will happen. I saw…someone talking about the seals, and Lucifer. Lilith is breaking seals." Anna nodded emphatically.

"Yes. Oh thank God there is someone else who knows."

One month later Anna was still scared all the time, but she was glad she had Andy. She had someone who understood. It was ironic really. The only person who believed her was the one everyone thought would be the best for her. The day she gave up and told her therapist everything was the day the demons came for her. It was med time. Anna and Andy were both in their room. The orderly came in. Anna was drawing and Andy was writing. Andy looked up and sighed. She hated her meds. When Anna saw the orderly Andy heard her gasp. She looked over at her friend. She was terrified.

"Your face! What happened to your face?" Andy had a sudden sinking feeling. The his eyes went black. Andy moved on instinct and threw herself in front of Anna. He closed the door and locked it. Before he had a chance to turn back the dresser when flying across the room and hit him in the chest slamming him against the door. Andy looked around at Anna mouth open. Anna grabbed her hand and they managed to squeeze out the door.

"I guess the demons know you have an Angel connection." Andy said. They ran out of the building and away.

Four days later they were clothed, and holding up in Anna's church. Andy had gone to get some food. Anna was hiding in the attic when she suddenly heard a noise. Then a voice came.

"Anna? We're not here to hurt you. I'm Sam and this is my brother Dean." Relief flooded through her. She had heard about these two. She would be safe with them. After a brief introduction to the Winchester, things got interesting.

"So they lock you up with a case of the crazies when really you were just tuning into Angel radio?" Anna sighed.

"Yes. Thank you. I was starting to think Andy was the only one who would understand." The name shot through Dean like a bullet.

"Andy?" Anna nodded.

"My roommate. She's kind of special too. She can see things instead of just hearing." Anna watched Dean's face go white and Sam's fall to shocked disbelief. "Dean, are you ok?" Anna asked. Dean stood perfectly still for a moment. Then he looked at his brother with an almost frightening expression.

"Sam?"

"It could be a coincidence Dean,"

"A coincidence. A girl who has visions named Andy! That is no coincidence. You told me she was gone!" Dean turned away and passed a hand over his face.

"What's wrong?" Anna said confused. Suddenly the door burst open. Anna panicked when she saw the demon. She didn't really hear the exchange. She heard another demon was coming. Sam had her hide in the closet. She heard thumps and yells then the demon girl pulled her out of the closet. She was so scared everything went black.

Andy was almost at the church when she was struck by the vision. Ruby with Anna taking her to a cabin. She was so startled she dropped her groceries.

"Fuck. I knew that bitch was trouble." she muttered to herself. She looked around she saw a nice junker just down the alley. She jacked it and got going.

She found the cabin without much issue. She banged on the door.

"Ruby! Open the fucking door! I know you have Anna in there!" The door didn't open. "I'm coming in!" she got ready to kick the door in. It opened before she raised her foot. There was witch bitch Ruby looking at her all serine.

"Nice to see you again Andy,"

"Where is she?" Andy said pushing passed her. Anna was sitting on a couch.

"It's ok Andy I'm fine. Ruby's not like other demons. She saved my life."

"Yea I'll bet she did," Andy muttered. "We need to get her somewhere safer than this." she said turning to Ruby. Anna put a hand on Andy's arm.

"But Sam and Dean are on their way here right now. We should wait for them." At the mention of the boys a jolt of adrenaline shot through Andy. It took a moment to register fully what Anna had said.

"Sam and who?"

"Sam and Dean. I assumed you knew them because you seem to know Ruby." Andy looked between Anna and Ruby.

"Sam…" she had to swallow hard before she could get the next name out "and Dean?" Anna looked concerned as she detected the note in her friend's voice. Ruby was looking at her sceptical then confused. Suddenly realization dawned.

"You don't know." Andy wheeled on her.

"Don't know what?"she spat. Ruby laughed.

"That an Angel swooped down and pulled Dean out of the pit right as rain." Andy stared wide eyed at the demon who laughed again. "That is rich. The psychic who can see into hell but can't see her own lover's return from death." Andy sat down heavily on the couch. Anna put a hand on her shoulder concerned.

"I never believed them. I thought they were just dreams. Wishful thinking. There was no way that it could be true." She looked at Anna tears in her eyes. "You saw him? He's really alive?" Anna nodded.

"I saw him Andy. He's alive." A laugh that sounded more like a sob broke through Andy. She was shaking and she couldn't stop. Anna held her hand. Andy looked at her friend, and suddenly she had to get out.

"I need some air," Andy said rising suddenly. Ruby blocked the door.

"There is plenty of air in here."

"Get out of my way." Andy said menacingly.

"I'm not going to let you risk our safety."

"Ruby if you don't move so help me-"

"What? What can you possibly do to me?" Andy lost it. She took hold of the water in her meat suit and flung her aside and stormed out the door. She hadn't done that in a long time. Taken hold of someone's body like that. But she didn't care. It was Ruby. She walked a long perimeter. She wasn't sure how long she was gone, but when she finally circled back to the cabin she knew she had made a mistake. The door was wide open and she could hear raised voices. Carefully she looked in. There were four men in the room and Ruby, she couldn't see Anna. In a sudden shock she realized that two of the men were Sam and…Dean. She stared for a moment. He was right there. Black canvas jacket, collar popped, shoulders set in a defensive stance. Suddenly things started getting harry. The large black man in a suit grabbed Ruby and threw her against a window. Dean tried to go after him, but he knocked Dean down to the ground and landed a few clean punches. A man in a trench coat advanced towards Sam and touched him on the forehead. He dropped like a rock. The other man managed to keep Dean down. Andy jumped into action. She rushed in and tackled the man beating Dean up. It was like running into a tank, but her element of surprise served well and they all went down in a tangle of limbs. The other man turned around and the one on the floor managed to right himself. He managed to haul Andy to her feet. She was slightly dazed and couldn't react fast enough. He hit her cleanly and she went flying. The last thing she heard was a high pitched humming and a flash of light, then everything went black.

She came around to the sound of her name being called. She opened her eyes, and suddenly wasn't sure where she was.

"Is this heaven, or hell?" she asked, her words slightly slurred as she looked up into Dean's face. She was afraid. Afraid she was back in the nightmare. She had a flash of memory. Eyes filled with bitter rage and a savage pleasure in hurting others. But as she stared into the face above her she saw eyes filled with concern, relief, and caring. Those were the eyes of her lover, not her tormenter.

"Dean?" she breathed

Dean helped her to sit up. She held her head in her hands for a moment. Then looked back at him. The look he was giving her broke something and she started to cry. She lunged for him and locked her arms around him and sobbed into his neck. He held her tightly, fighting back his own tears. Andy got herself under control quickly. She pulled away and scrubbed at her tears.

"Where's Anna?" she asked looking around. Dean snapped back to himself.

"Anna," he let Andy go and headed to the back room. Andy followed him. They found Anna with her arm sliced open and a strange sign in blood on the mirror.

"Did you kill them?" Dean asked as he quickly wrapped a scarf around Anna's arm.

"No, I sent them away, far away"

"How?"

"I don't know. It just popped into my head."

"I take it those guys were Angels?" Andy said looking at Anna. She nodded. She glanced from Andy to Dean to Sam who had managed to get up. Ruby went to help Anna bandage her arms up. Andy, Sam and Dean stepped out. Dean and Andy stared at each other for a moment.

"Let's save the stories for later. We have bigger fish." Andy said. Dean nodded.

"So what do you think?" he said.

"Both sides want her pretty bad." Sam mentioned.

"Yea and not just for her angel radio."

"We need to get somewhere safe fast." Andy said. That was one of the most awkward car rides Andy had experienced in a very long time. You could cut the tension with a knife but they got Anna safely to Bobby's. What, or who they wound there no one was really expecting.

"Hey boys," Dyson said as after he opened the door.

"Dyson?" Sam said amazed. He hugged his friend hard. "Where the hell did you come from?"

"Exactly," Dyson replied. Sam raised an eyebrow at him. "I'll explain in a bit. Get yourselves in here." Dean shook Dyson's hand. When Andy walked in behind Dean leading Anna Dyson gave her a small smile and was pleased when she smiled softly back. They all took Anna down to the panic room. Then Dyson filled them in with what he had been doing. Dean and Sam filled Andy and Dyson in as much as they could. Then all eyes fell on Andy.

"Sorry we all kind of lost track of you." She shook her head.

"No, you all had shit to deal with."

"So what have you been doing?" Sam asked.

"And how did you end up with Anna?" Dean put in. Andy hesitated. She bit her lip, avoiding several pairs of eyes looking at her.

"I really don't want to get into that right now guys. We should focus on keeping Anna safe right now." The boys all exchanged looks.

"We need to find out more about Anna."

"Well I can help there. She came into the ward about two months ago, she had an episode when she was 2. Thought her father wasn't really her father."

"She must be hiding something."

"I don't think she is. She might have something buried way down that could help."

"Great how do we uncover it?"

"We need a psychic."

"I thought you were a psychic."

"I'm a Volva, there's a difference. We need someone with a different skill set. Hypnosis and stuff like that." Sam and Dean exchanged looks.

"Pamela," they said in unison.

Sam volunteered to pick up Pamela. He headed out straight away. When he was away Dean and Dyson cornered Andy.

"Alright missy, you need to start talking," Dyson said. Andy just looked at him evenly.

"What happened to you Andy? Anna told us you were her roommate…care to elaborate?" Dean asked. Andy looked between the two boys she loved more than anything. She swallowed roughly.

"You really don't want to hear this guys."

"Andrea, you were a roommate to a woman who wore white pajamas all day. There is a story that needs to be told." Andy sighed and sat down.

"After…" she glanced at Dean "After you died, I didn't take it well. You kind of know that," she said looking at Dyson. "But then Dyson started trailing Sam and I went to Ellen and Jo. It started small. Bad dreams, waking up screaming. They worked through it with me. But slowly the dreams shifted. They were visions. Then I started having them during the day."

"Visions of what?" Dean asked. Andy looked at him straight.

"Of Hell." Andy watched as Dean absorbed what she had just said. She couldn't help the tears that came to her, but she held his eyes. "I watched as they ripped, and sliced, and carved into you. I watched you grit your teeth trying not to scream, and I watched when you gave in. I can still hear it when I close my eyes. When I was having visions almost constantly Ellen and Jo couldn't take it. They got me set up in the hospital. They came to visit every now and again, on the rare days I was lucid, it was nice to talk with them. Although I usually cried through most of it. Three months I watched you get torn to shreds every day and then become whole again. Then after a particularly long lucid period the visions changed. I wasn't some third party observer anymore. I was on the rack. I was being torn apart." Dyson's eyes were tight and pained, but Andy only had eyes for Dean at the moment. His expression was one of utter horror. Like he knew what was coming. "I was being torn apart over and over, by you Dean." That did it. Dean's face lost all colour. He reached out to a nearby chair and collapsed heavily into it. He stared at her without really seeing. Andy could almost watch the memories flashing across his mind. The burning ripping slicing. She had to keep going, once she had started she knew she wouldn't be able to stop until it was all out in the open. "By that point I was never lucid. If I was I couldn't keep the pain away. They tried me on all sorts of drugs, but obviously nothing helped. I was restrained most of the time, the sedated me continuously to keep me quiet. Then I remember one day I saw this pure fiery light piercing through everything, then I woke up. Everything had stopped. I still had dreams. Memories would flood in when I slept, but I started telling my therapist that I had come to realize that everything had been in my head. That hell was all a delusion. That was when Anna became my roommate. The doctors thought I would be a good influence on her. To see someone who had turned away from their delusions." Andy paused Dean was trembling slightly but he held her eyes. "I thought it was ironic when we started talking and found out we both knew the truth. They had put her with the one person who would believe her. The rest you know." Andy looked away. She couldn't bare the look on Dean's face. Dyson was just as horrified. He looked at her with stricken eyes.

"Don't look at me like that," Andy said her voice cracking "I don't want you to think I'm breakable just because of what I've seen. Dean lived it, I only saw it."

"Andy I…" Dean started to say.

"Don't!" she shouted. He flinched. Andy softened a bit. "Dean, don't do that to yourself, or to me. None of it is your fault." He looked lost. She could see he was fighting to keep it together. She got down on her knees in front of him. She put a hand on his cheek and tilted his face to look at her. "None of it is your fault." He held her eyes for a moment, but he couldn't hold back. He dissolved into tears. Andy wrapped her arms around him whispering over and over. "It's not your fault Dean. It's not your fault." Andy was grateful that for once in his life Dyson had enough tact to quietly leave the room and let her have some privacy.

Once everyone had settled a bit, and they were having a beer in the kitchen, Dean looked at Dyson and asked,

"So…what happened to you for four months. I know you looked after Sam until…well he gave you the slip. But Bobby said you dropped off the face of the earth. What happened?"

"Well, Bobby wasn't far off." Dyson said. He sat down and told them the story. After Dean went to Hell, Dyson kept an eye on Sam like he had promised. When things started going south he had the thought of trying to find a way into hell to get Dean out. Ruby pointed him in a direction and he followed it.

"Only it wasn't the right hell." Everyone started, until Andy started to laugh.

"Wow. It was Hel. One L. It really exists." Dyson nodded and went on. So he met Hel, the goddess not the place, and asked her about Dean. Obviously he wasn't there. When Dyson tried to leave, Hel wouldn't let him. For some reason she liked him. She made him stay with her until he made a deal. Now every soul he reaps with any one of his blades will go to her. That includes demons, spirits, anything. When he got out he had no idea when it was so he made his way back to Bobby's and only got back a few days ago. Dean and Andy stared at him in disbelief.

"There's another hell?" Dean said confused. Andy looked at Dyson and they both burst out laughing.

"It's nowhere near as violent as the Christian hell. In fact Norse Hel is rather boring."

"Boring hell," Dean quipped as he took a swig of beer, "who'd of thought."

It turned out, Pamela managed to help Anna remember who, or what, she was. She was an angel in human form. She was without a grace and without wings. They had a small adventure getting finding her grace. Uriel had it. And that posed a serious problem. It was Sam who came up with the plan to get Alistair, Castiel and Uriel all in the same room and duke it out together. The amazing thing was it worked. The angels and demons beat on each other for a bit. Anna managed to grab her grace back from Uriel. When she took it in though it looked like the power was going to overwhelm her human body. She told everyone to shut their eyes. Dyson and Andy watched. Just before she completely lost herself Dyson managed to siphon off some of her energy into a ball. She stayed intact, and when he released it, it was like an angel style EMP had gone off. The demons disappeared. Castiel and Uriel looked genuinely surprised at Dyson and Anna. In a flash Uriel pulled his seraph blade and lunged towards Anna his face a mask of rage. Castiel seemed to be too stunned to react. Uriel made a move to stab Anna but was surprised again by Dyson who caught his wrist handily and pulled his blade from him. Both angels were again stunned. Dyson quietly passed the blade to Anna. She turned to the other angels.

"Now that we have gotten past this. Maybe we can talk?" Castiel and Uriel exchange a glance. Suddenly, the two angels vanished with nothing but a soft brush of air to signal their departure.

Anna decided it was best for everyone if she left as well. Everyone would be back for her at some point. So she said her goodbye's and Andy lost her new best friend. Anna was gone. Her best friend for the past two months was now an angel with wings on the run. She missed her, but she had Dean again. But that was a challenge in and of itself. Every time she looked at him the first thing she saw was the bitter eyes and a blade in his hand. Dean was so full of guilt for what she had been through, what he had put her through, he couldn't help treating her like a breakable statue. He had also confessed to Sam after Anna left. Andy knew he had been waiting. She also knew, in the long run, that it would be good for him.

It wasn't until much later that Andy began to realize there was something off with her. It was after they had found out that, not only was Anna an angel, she was a wanted angel, that Andy noticed the shift around herself. She had stopped seeing visions of Hell, but it always felt like Hell wasn't far away. Something sinister was lurking just out of sight. Just out of her sight. Things were not going to be quiet for long.


	12. The Devil's Prophet

**Chapter 11: The Devils Prophet**

For the next month or so the boys went out on job after job. For whatever reason Dean was compelled to keep working. Andy chose to stay at Bobby's and Dyson stayed with her. She wasn't ready to start seriously hunting again. But when Bobby caught wind of a town in Wyoming where people started not dying, she knew this was more than just a regular job. Dyson zapped them over to Wyoming and they got to work.

Andy could tell something was off with the boys. They had just come back from interviewing a guy who had been shot in the heart but was still walking and talking. Dean was surly and quiet, and Sam was pushing to get some kind of lead on the case. She didn't want to get into it right now. If it became a problem she would knock their heads together and tell them to get over it. For now, they had work to do.

"You really think this is miracles?" Andy asked.

"Well there's no deals, no skeevy faith healers. These souls just aren't getting dragged into the light." Dean replied as he poured himself a cup of coffee. Andy looked at Sam. He had a pensive look.

"Maybe that's just it…" he said.

"What do you mean?" Dyson asked.

"That's what reapers are supposed to do right? Schlep souls? Maybe there just isn't one around." They all looked at each other.

"So what the local reaper's on strike?" Dean asked skeptically "I don't know Sam."

"Well let's go ask someone who knows." Sam said.

"Like who?" Andy asked.

"The kid."

"The kid is a doornail."

"Yea, and we have our own personal reaper with us. Let's see if we can find him and talk to him."

"I love how matter of fact we are about talking to a dead kid. Strange lives." Dean said.

Later that night they were in a cold grave yard trying to summon a spirit while Dyson wandered around keeping an eye out for him. Dean and Andy were sitting on a head stone while Sam set up the spell.

"You sure this is going to work?" Dean asked.

"No, but if the spirits around this should smoke it out." Sam said. Dean sighed. Andy looked at him questioningly. Something was bothering him.

"What's up babe?" Dean looked at her.

"This job is jacked. We do this, people are going to start dropping. Good people."

"I know. It sucks. But…that's just the way it goes."

"She's right Dean. There's a natural order to things." Dean looked at Sam.

"Seriously. We're like poster boys for unnatural order. All we do is ditch death."

"Yea, but normal rules don't really apply to us." At that, both Andy and Dean looked at Sam a bit shocked. It made Andy nervous hearing Sam talk like that…this was not a good attitude for him to have. Dean was going on about how they were no different than everyone else, and Sam was making some good arguments to the contrary. Suddenly Andy felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. She looked around just as a voice called out.

"Hey! What is this?" After a fumbling attempt to talk their way out of the situation Sam said,

"Look, we're leaving." The man looked at Sam and said,

"You're not going anywhere ever again…Sam." His eyes rolled white.

"Alistair," Dean said stoically. Andy flinched at the name.

"Anyway, no time to chat. Got a hot date with Death." With a flick of his hand, Alistair sent Dean flying. He crashed into a head stone a dropped.

"Dean!" Andy shouted and ran after him. Alistair didn't seem interested in her. "Dyson!" She yelled hoping he would hear her. "Dyson!" He appeared next to her. "Alistair, he's here." she said quickly.

Dyson spun around to look, just in time to see him smoking out. They got Dean up and in the car. He woke up on the way back to the motel.

"What the hell happened?" he mumbled.

"Alistair flung you into a headstone." Andy said as she checked his head. He had a pretty decent lump forming.

"Yea, ow! I remember that. What happened after?"

"He tried to fling me, but it didn't work. Then he just bailed."

"Huh," was all Dean said. Andy got the feeling again that something wasn't right between the boys. They got back to the motel and Andy got some ice for Dean.

"How you doing?" she asked.

"I'm in pain. That's how I'm doing." he said roughly. Andy sighed. Whatever was bothering Dean, he had decided to take it out on anyone and everyone it seemed. Sam came in and Dean sat up.

"I think I have a concussion." he said. "So what happened again?"

"I told you, Alistair tried to fling me. It didn't work so he bailed."

"How come he couldn't fling you. He chucked you pretty good last time."

"I don't know." Dean shook his head. Andy could feel it coming.

"Sam do me a favour. You can have your little secrets, I can't really stop you, but don't treat me like an idiot." Andy backed away. She wanted to see thing head on. Dyson looked at her questioningly. She just shrugged.

"Dean, I'm not keeping secrets."

"Mmm hmm. Yea, whatever. So did you Q&A the dead kid?"

"Bobby called." Andy said still wondering at what had just happened. "He thinks we're on the right track with the Reaper thing. Apparently if you kill a Reaper under the solstice moon, you have a broken seal. The solstice moon is tomorrow."

"How do you ice a Reaper. You can't kill death." Dean said confused.

"Who knows." Sam said.

"Well, with the right tools you can kill anything," Dyson piped up. Dean nodded in acceptance.

"So what are we supposed to do, swoop in and save a reaper."

"That's the plan."

"And how do we do that. Reapers are invisible."

"Not to me they're not," Dyson said.

"Yea, but you are not doing this alone," Andy said.

"Yea, no kidding." Dean said.

"But, how are we going to help when only the dead and other Reapers can see them?" Sam asked. Dean looked up.

"Well if ghosts are the only ones that can see them…then we become ghosts."

Andy shook her head.

"This is a bad idea."

"What other option do we have Andy."

"I don't know, but dragging Pamela into this again…She doesn't need this."

"Yea, especially when I could do it just as easily." Dyson said his arms crossed.

"Dyson, we talked about this. Being tethered to their bodies is not going to work. They would need freedom of movement anywhere. I still think this whole thing is stupid."

"Well if you have another suggestion I'm all ears," Dean said. Andy rolled her eyes at him. "That's what I thought." So Dean left to pick up Pamela. Needless to say, she was about as happy with the idea as Andy.

"I can't begin to tell you how crazy you all are." she said as she opened the door.

"No argument there." Andy mumbled. Dean shot her a look.

"Andy, did you at least try to talk sense into these boys?" Pamela asked.

"You know I did. Not that they would listen to me."

"So which one of you came up with Astral Projection?"

"Yo," Dean said.

"Of course. So let me get this straight. You want to rip your souls out of your bodies and take a little stroll?"

"Mmm hmm."

"Do you have any idea how heavy duty insane that is?"

"It's not that insane," Dyson mumbled crossing his arms. "I do it all the time."

"Dyson. Shut up." Andy said stonily. Dean just glared.

"Well that's where the reaper is so that's where we need to be." Dean said.

"It's still nuts." Pamela replied.

"Well not if you know what you're doing."

"You don't know what you're doing."

"But you do,"

"And so do I." Dyson piped up again.

"Dyson!" Andy shouted. Pamela turned her head in their direction. She sighed.

"Yea, I know what I'm doing. And I'm sick of being dragged into this angel demon crap of yours."

"Look, I'd love to be kicking back with a cold one right now." Dean said. "But we're talking the end of the world here." His voice had gone deep and serious. Andy watched him closely. "No more tasseled leather pants, no more Ramones CD's no more nothing. We need your help." Pamela was quiet.

"Well, let's get projecting then."

They got the room all prepared. Sam and Dean laid down on the beds and Pamela did her thing. When it was done, Dyson confirmed that the boys were in the veil. Then he lay down on the floor and went Reaper mode. Andy stayed behind with Pamela to keep an eye on her boys. It was a long wait. Pamela and Andy talked a bit. But mostly they were quiet. Waiting. It was night before something happened. They both heard a noise. Soft nothing telling. But they were both suspicious. Andy got up, locked and dead bolted the door. Breeze ruffled the curtains. The hairs on the back of Andy's head stood on end.

"I know you're here," Pamela said. "What's wrong? Afraid of a skirt?" That was when Andy saw it.

"Pamela behind you!" She shouted. Pamela tried to get to the boys bodies to call them back but the demon grabbed her. Then another one showed up and tried to grab Andy from behind. She kicked out and managed to catch him off guard. She took hold of the water in his meat suit and held him still. She turned just in time to see the other one burry a knife in Pamela's stomach.

"Pamela!" she shouted. Suddenly Sam sat up. Pamela must have gotten through the spell. He saw the demon. He held out his hand and the demon went flying against the wall. He looked at the one Andy was still holding. Reached out a hand and black smoke came out of both the meat suits and vanished. Andy watched in horror as Sam exorcised two demons with his mind. Andy rushed to Pamela. She was breathing heavily, but chuckling.

"I can't die. Not in this town."

"Pamela, you need help."

"Why don't you make me a drink Sam."

"Pamela, you need a doctor."

"Sam. Make me a drink." Andy helped Pamela onto the empty bed.

"Pamela, you really need some help. If Dean managed to stop it, the reaper will be starting up again soon."

"I know." she said quietly.

"Then let me help you."

"What can you do Andy?" Pamela asked. Andy chuckled.

"Those boys like their secrets don't they. I'm a healer Pamela. I can heal you." Andy said. Pamela scoffed.

"Right, and I'm the Easter bunny."

"It's true. Please let me help you." Pamela said nothing, so Andy decided to take that as a yes and went to work. It was strange not having to work around blood. When she dulled the pain Pamela let out a sigh of relief. Suddenly Dyson sat up from the floor. Andy looked around at him. When he saw her healing he stood and came over.

"What happened?" he asked putting a hand on Andy's back.

"Demons. Trying to kill you guys off. Pam got a knife in the gut for it."

"Jesus. You got her covered?" he asked. Andy nodded.

"I'll be tired but yea, I got it. Where's Dean?"

"He's just helping Tessa take care of the kid."

"Who's Tessa?"

"She's the reaper that was after Dean after the accident with Dad." Sam said handing Pamela her second drink. Andy's eyes widened.

"Wow, talk about coincidence." Andy said. She went back to healing Pamela who sipped at her drink. When Andy was done she sat a bit heavily on the floor.

"That's some talent you have there." Pamela said.

"Sure is," Andy said. Pamela went over to Dean's bed and said the spell to bring him back to his body. After a few moments he gasped and sat up. He saw Andy on the floor and Pamela lying on the bed. He looked around confused.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Pamela got knifed. Andy fixed her up." Dyson said.

"Thanks for the summery," Dean said rolling his eyes. He knelt next to Andy. "You ok?" he asked running a hand through her hair. She smiled and nodded. "Pamela, you ok?"

"More or less."

"Awesome. Let's get the hell out of this town."

As they parted ways. Pamela took Andy aside for a moment.

"Did he really do what I think he did?" she asked. Andy knew right away what she meant.

"Yea, he did." Pamela shook her head. "There is something dark in that boy. I can feel it inside him."

"I know. I don't know what it is yet. But I have a feeling we won't be in the dark much longer." Andy said sadly. She hugged Pamela and walked away. She saw her whisper to Sam before she left, and Sam's eyes go wide with fear. Andy sighed and climbed into the Impala.

"Home crappy home." Dean said as he and Sam walked into the motel room after dropping off Pamela. Suddenly a deep voice broke the quiet.

"Winchester, and Winchester."

"Oh come on," Dean said as he looked up and saw Uriel.

"You are needed."

"Tough shit,"

"You watch your tone with me boy." There was a knock at the door Sam opened it. Andy walked in and stopped short when she saw the same two men who had been set to kill Anna only weeks before.

"What's going on?" Andy said slowly advancing to Dean's side. The angels reacted to Andy in an unexpected way. Uriel recoiled and Castiel looked from Dean to Andy and back clearly distressed.

"What is she doing here?" Uriel asked acidly.

"None of your business junk-less," Dean said testily.

"Dean, you should not be associating with this woman." Castiel said carefully.

"Why the hell not?"

"She is an abomination," Uriel said.

"You really like that word don't you. But that doesn't mean anything."

"Dean, she's the devils prophet."

"I'm the what?" Andy said still confused as to just what was going on.

"It is not of import at the moment. Dean, we have a job for you."

"Not of import?" Dean said cocking his head. "What the hell Cas."

"Dean, now is not the time. You need to come with us." Castiel said urgently.

"Yea well I'm not going anywhere." Dean crossed his arms across his chest defiantly.

"Oh, but I think you are." Uriel said with a slight smirk. With a brief gust and a stirring of wings the two angels and Dean vanished. Andy and Sam looked at round startled.

"Damn it!" Sam shouted.

"Son of a bitch," Andy muttered under her breath.

"I'm calling Ruby," Sam said wiping out his phone "she can do a location spell."

"Sam, I'm not sure if that is a good idea."

"Why not?"

"Just a feeling. I can't really explain."

"But we need to find him Andy. He can't do this!"

"I know we need to find him Sam. Dyson can track him."

"We don't have time for that."

"Sam, it'll take all of an hour. By the time Ruby got here did a spell and we got on the road, Dyson could be there back and we would be ready to go." Sam sighed heavily.

"Fine, let's get him then."

Andy was back in her room packing a few essential items, waiting for Dyson to get back, when the first vision hit. It was a series flash of images. Sam's puppy eyes looking up at someone. Ruby, a sweet smile on her face. Sam with a knife in his hands. Sam…Sam sucking on Ruby's bleeding arm. The vision let her go and Andy stumbled back onto the bed breathing hard. She didn't understand, couldn't believe that it was going to happen. She shook it off and continued to pack, but when had she ever been wrong yet.

Dyson came back within the hour, without Dean. Andy's heart fell.

"You couldn't find him?"

"I found him." Dyson said. Andy sighed with relief. "I just thought I would come back for you. He's ok at the moment. He's just talking to Uriel and Castiel. Figured I shouldn't go around killing angels at random so here I am. Are you ready?"

"Let's get going." Sam said grabbing the keys.

" Uh I think it would be like a 4 hour drive. So I should probably pop us over but it will be a little hard with the car and your bike. Take what you can carry."

"Yea, whatever, let's go." said Sam.

When they got there, Andy took in the room at a glance. Nothing good was happening. Dean was being severely beaten by a demon of some kind. Castiel had stepped in and tried to take down the demon. He got himself impaled on a nail and the demon, Andy figured out quickly that it was Alistair, started chanting a spell to send angels back to heaven. Sam raised a hand and Alistair was thrown against a wall. He laughed giving Sam a creepy amused stare.

"How are the demons killing angels?" Sam shouted. Alistair struggled against the hold Sam had on him. "How are they doing it?" Sam shouted again and squeezed.

"I don't know," Alistair gurgled. "It's not us. Lilith is not behind this. She would kill a thousand angels not seven." Sam let go of his death grip, but kept Alistair pinned to the wall. Dyson had been watching this exchange, and he noticed Castiel watching as well with a concerned, almost fearful look on his face.

"Oh, go ahead Sam. Send me back to Hell. If you can." Sam glanced at Dyson.

"You're not going to Hell," Sam said with a smirk.

"At least, not the Hell you think." Dyson said as he drew his blade and sliced swiftly and cleanly across Alistair's chest. A stream of red light poured out of the wound, then the body sank to the ground, empty.

The moment Sam had gotten Alistair off of Dean, Andy had rushed to him. He was unconscious, with a lot of broken bones, bruises and cuts. She slipped into her healing sight and went to work slowly, so she wouldn't waste energy. Once Alistair was dead, Sam rushed to where Andy was healing Dean.

"Andy, is he going to be ok?" She let go of the healing to look at Sam. She was worried. Dean was bleeding internally.

"I need some time Sam. I can't do this all at once." Sam stood. He looked at Castiel.

"Heal him." his voice was low and menacing.

"I can't."

"This is your fault. You and Uriel brought him here. He's dying because you couldn't keep a simple devils trap together."

"That trap should not have broken. I am sorry for that."

"This was all pointless. The demons aren't killing your soldiers. He wasn't lying." Sam turned his back on the angel. Andy had been watching the exchange, hoping that Castiel would heal Dean, but he just vanished. She went back to work on him. When she had done what she could for the time being, Dyson took them to Bobby's one at a time. While he was taking Sam Andy noticed the cart of knives, holy water, and other gruesome instruments. _What where they making you do Dean?_ she thought. Suddenly she made the connection. Memories flashed through her mind. Dean's face covered in a savage pleasure while he carved into her. The thought brought bile to the back of Andy's throat. Then the flashes of memory became flashes of a vision. Castiel talking to Anna about disobedience. Uriel speaking about a new order in Heaven. Uriel, stabbing Anna in the back with a seraph blade. When she came out of it Dyson was standing in front of her.

"Come on Andrea. We should get out of here."

"Uriel is the one killing the angels." she said in a rush. Dyson raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, he is now is he?" Andy nodded.

"Cas and Anna are going after him, but Anna…she's…" Andy was near tears. "Help them. Please, will you help them." Dyson smirked.

"Help them kill that dick of an angel. Not a problem." Dyson took her back to Bobby's first, then she told him where they were. He gave her a smile and blinked out. Andy sighed and hopped Dyson would be enough to save Anna considering all the trouble he had been having with the big demons like Lilith and Yellow Eyes. She had to build up the courage to go and sit with Dean. He was bad. She had healed enough that he could breathe on his own, but he was still bad. Andy sat staring at him for a long time. She couldn't help thinking of Dean torturing Alistair, and the satisfaction she knew it must have brought Dean. As much as she knew Dean hated himself for what he had become in Hell, she also knew he still held a lot of rage in him. After a long time she began to feed as much healing energy into him as she could. She made sure he got through the night. She would make sure that her Dean would come back. She would make sure that the caring, protective, strong lover came home to her. When Dyson came back and told her Uriel was dead, and Anna was fine she breathed a bit easier.

Later, after she had gotten some sleep she was going back to Dean's room when she overheard him and Cas talking about the seals. Her heart broke when she heard that it was Dean giving in that had broken the first seal. It broke even more when she heard what Dean really thought of himself. Not strong enough. Not the man either John or apparently God wanted him to be. When Cas had left she wanted to let Dean have his privacy, but she knew she had to tell him what she had seen. When she sat in the chair next to his bed, her mouth wouldn't open. Not because she had decided to wait, but literally she couldn't open her mouth to say the words "Sam is drinking demon blood" it was impossible. She looked at Dean, frustrated.

"Andy? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Dean. I just don't like seeing you like this." Her voice cracked. Dean reached out to her and took her hand.

"Hey, you saved me. You did what the freaking Angels wouldn't." She smiled softly at him. Dean gently pulled at her hand. She leaned in and kissed him softly. "I'm so lucky to have you with me Andy."

"You know it." she said. She tried to tell him again. About Sam and the demon blood. But no matter how hard she tried, nothing would come out. It was then she began to get an inkling of what being the devils prophet might be like.


	13. Writers are Nuts

**Chapter 12: Writers are Nuts**

Andy did her best to take short cuts. She talked to Bobby, told him if Dean ever started whining about destiny, or some crap like that to give him a swift kick in the teeth. She told Dyson that if Sam went off the rails to keep a very close eye on him. She tried to tell Dean not to trust the angels, even Castiel. In spite of all she tried to tell everyone, things kept going awry. She saw what Zachariah was going to do to the boys. She saw how much of a dick, and a pain in the ass he was going to be. And then there was Chuck.

"What do you mean your lives are books?" Andy said into her cell phone utterly confused.

"Exactly what I said. Some guy named Carver Edlund wrote these books that are our lives."

"Well…how is that possible?"

"Don't know, that's what we want to find out."

"Do you want me to come down?"

"No, at least not yet. I'll call you later."

"Ok, be safe."

Andy was curious so she went searching for these books. When she found them she went down to the library and checked a few out. It was a very strange experience not only reading about herself, but also about the stuff she hadn't known. The time before she had reconnected with the boys. What they had been doing while she wasn't around. It wasn't until she was blinded by a vision of a scruffy looking man in a ratty bathrobe and Castiel telling Sam and Dean that he was a prophet of the lord, and Lilith had Sam locked in a room with him that Andy the decision to get there as fast as superhumanly possible.

"Sam tossed his enormous darks into the dryer. He was starting to have doubts about Chuck. About whether he was telling the whole truth." Dean chuckled and kept reading. Sam grumbled and continued doing laundry. Suddenly Dean's voice stopped. Then a quiet "Oh shit," Sam turned to him. Dean was standing staring at the door to the Laundromat. Andy was standing in the doorway. She walked slowly, deliberately toward the boys. Dean glanced down at the pages to see what was coming. He knew the look on Andy's face wasn't really a good one. She walked right up to Dean and stood staring at him.

"I should smack you into next week. Both of you!" Sam glanced between them.

"Why?" he asked hesitantly. She took a frustrated breath.

"You nearly died from heart damage and you don't think to call me?"

"Seriously! Andy that was four years ago." Dean said.

"I don't care. I had to find out by reading a book. You should have had the decency to tell me, seeing as only a few days later you find me."

"Andy, I'm sorry we hadn't seen you for years."

"Sam called everyone in John's journal but me. Why?"

"I'm sorry Andy…I…" Sam swallowed and looked between his brother and Andy again "I didn't want to worry you. We didn't know about…you know…your stuff then and I knew you would freak out if you thought Dean was dying and I didn't want to put any more stress on him than he already had." Andy sighed. She saw what Sam meant, and in a way she was grateful.

"Ok, I accept your apology. Now, let's figure out this Chuck stuff shall we?"

It wasn't long after that Chuck called them up. He was shaken about something he had seen, Andy could tell. When she heard him tell the boys about Lilith and Sam, she had a sick feeling that something was very wrong.

"Come on guys. Lilith and me in bed?" Sam said incredulously. "It's just not going to happen."

"Sam…" Andy started, but Dean cut her off.

"How does this psychic thing of your work?" he asked Chuck.

"You mean my process?" Chuck said. Andy rolled her eyes. _Writers, oye._ Then she had a flash…just a blurb of information lancing into her brain. She looked at Chuck. _You have got to be kidding._ Chuck was not what you might expect out of a prophet. It was hard enough for her being a prophet in this world, and she had been dealing with visions for centuries. She guessed she had to cut Chuck some slack for not knowing what he was. Then she tried to tell the boys. But nothing came out. Andy rolled her eyes again and sighed. When Chuck gave them the pages and Dean decided it was time for them to bail, Andy knew they wouldn't make it out. She was right. The bridge was out and they couldn't leave.

Watching Sam and Dean trying not to fight was an interesting experiment. They really sucked at it. While Dean went to park the car Andy decided to try meditating for a while. She hadn't done it in a long time. When she meditated, her visions usually became clearer, and more in depth. She hoped she could find something that could help them. Even if she couldn't talk about it, maybe there was something she could do. It took a little while, but when she saw Castiel pop up she decided it was time to pay Chuck a visit.

_As he has seen it, so it shall come to pass._

Andy went back to Chuck's place. When he opened the door he sighed in resignation.

"Hey Andy." She nodded and pushed passed him into the house.

"We need to talk." Andy sighed.

"Ok, what about?"

"About Sam. Do you know?"

"Do I know…"

"Do you know about…" she knew she wouldn't be able to say it. "Sam's problem?"

"Oh the demon blood thing?"

"Yea that. How much do you know?"

"What do you mean?" Andy sighed, she really wanted to know if this guy sees what she sees maybe he could warn the boys.

"I mean, all the crap with Lilith, the seals all that."

"How do you know all of this?"

"I'm a prophet too idiot. I thought you knew that." Chuck looked puzzled.

"You didn't know that?" Andy said cocking an eyebrow at Chuck. He shook his head.

"You have always been a vague character in my head. Kinda fuzzy."

"So that's why you aren't as good with me in the books. Huh, weird. All well I'm a prophet, I see stuff too. You have to warn them about Lilith."

"What about her?" Andy was getting frustrated.

"That they have to kill her now or not at all!"

"Why?" Andy's eyes popped wide. He doesn't know.

"Fuck, I thought you knew."

"Knew what? This is all very cryptic and it's making me nervous."

"I thought you knew that Lilith can't die…because she's the final seal." Andy stood up from the shock. "I've never been able to say that before. Killing Lilith is what will break Lucifer free. Oh my God. I can say it."

"Hold on what? Lilith is the final seal?"

"Yes! We need to kill her tonight if we can!"

"What how? Why? You just said…"

"If we kill her tonight it's all over. She needs to die at the right time when all the other seals are broken. If we can do it now it can't happen." Andy was excited now. "We need to tell them." Andy pulled out her phone and dialed Dean. But when she tried to tell him the plan, the usual block was up and she couldn't get the words out. She held the phone out to Chuck. "You need to tell him, I can't." But Chuck couldn't either. They were both stuck.

"So I can talk to you about it, and you can talk to me about it…"

"But we can't talk to anyone else."

"Well this is a problem."

"We still need to kill Lilith tonight. Only problem is we don't know how…" Suddenly Andy was blinded. Dean at the motel praying for help. Cas hinting at him about using Chuck. And something else. Something more dark and sinister than she ever thought possible. "Shit." Andy sighed, sitting heavily on a nearby chair. "It's not going to happen."

"What do you mean?"

"They're going to use you as bait." She said rubbing her tiered eyes. Chuck's face fell. Andy looked up at him. "Don't worry you have an Arch angel watching over you. You'll be safe. But Lilith is going to go free."

"Why?"

"Because that's what the angels want." There was a long pause.

"What?"

"The angels want the apocalypse. I've seen it."

They missed the chance to kill her. In some ways, part of Andy wished Sam had taken the deal. Lilith was trying to tell them what she was.

"Killed off right before the good part starts." But she knew Sam would never sacrifice his brother, and he was to bent on revenge. Sam tried his best to kill her though. He had the knife ready and waiting. Dean managed to show up at the right time to keep Sam from being killed. He brought Chuck and an Arch angel rained down righteous wrath and Lilith got away. They left after that. After a few hours Chuck called Andy. He was whispering.

_Andy?_

_Chuck? What's going on?_

_I saw it…I saw it all…_

_Really…_

_Yea…Sam…_

_I know. We just have to do our best ok. You write Chuck. Write your books and I'll do what I can._

_Ok…good luck Andy._

_You too Chuck._


	14. The Bad Boys

**Chapter 13: The Bad Boys**

The sudden revelation of a third Winchester boy was a hard shock to all of them. Andy had been stretched out in the back of the Impala when Dean answered his dad's old phone. When he hung up, Dean turned to her.

"Please, tell me you didn't know about this?" Andy shook her head.

"No Dean. I had no idea. Why would John have told me?" she asked. Dean was obviously shaken. He shook his head.

"I don't know. I really don't like this." In a way, Dean was right not to like it. They all went down to Windom, Minnesota to meet Adam. To Andy he seemed like a nice enough kid. But Dean was having none of it. He was in fine for when it came to being surly. Andy did her best to give the boys space to get to know their new brother. But when Dean went off alone to check out the mausoleum one more time, she started getting a bad feeling. Something wasn't right. Then Adam's mom showed up, barely a scratch on her, and Andy knew without a doubt that things were going to get very bad very quickly. When Adam, or whatever was using Adam's face got the drop on Sam she tried to run. Adam caught up to her and knocked her down. She fought hard, but she only had a knife on her and it didn't do much. Finally Adam knocked her out. When she came to she heard Sam cry out in pain. She tried to sit up but she was bound tight. She could hear voices behind her, but couldn't make out what they were saying. She struggled against her binding but it did no good. She heard Sam shout again and she called out to him. Then she heard a beautiful sound. Dean's shout of "Hey" and Sam call to him "Dean they're Gouls!" When Dean and Adam came crashing through the door she started to struggle at her bonds again. She could hear the crunch of bone as Dean beat in Adam's head. He cut her loose quickly then went straight to Sam. Andy got up off the table she had been strapped to and went to heal Sam. Andy thought Dean was right about giving Adam a hunter's funeral. He deserved it, and Andy knew Dean needed it. She could see he somehow felt responsible for what had happened to his half-brother. Andy knew she could do nothing to change his mind, but she was there for him and that was what he needed.

Dean ran his hand through Andy's hair. She smiled up at him and stood on tip-toe. He grinned and leaned in for a gentle kiss. When Dean went to pull back Andy reached up and held the back of his head, keeping him just where he was. She explored his lips with hers. The kiss turning from gentle to hot and heavy. Dean's hands wandered over Andy's body. He felt her hips, her back, the curve of her ass. He let out a hum of excitement.

"Dean," Castiel's deep voice came out of the blue. Both Dean and Andy jumped.

"Damn it Cas! What have I told you!"

"We need to talk."

"Why am I not surprised,"

"Castiel you have the worst timing." Andy said. He looked at her, and a dark expression crossed his face.

"Dean what are you doing with this woman?" Castiel said roughly. Dean looked at him confused.

"None of your business Cas. That's the second time you've asked me that. What is the big deal?"

"Dean, she's the devils prophet," Dean rolled his eyes.

"That's great Cas. What the hell does that mean?"

"She can't be trusted. She works for Lucifer."

"Whoa whoa, back up. What are you saying?"

"She has visions does she not,"

"Yea…"

"Her visions are given to her by Lucifer. She sees what he wants her to see." Andy could only stare at the angel.

"I highly doubt that," Dean said slightly amused.

"It doesn't matter Dean, you should not associate with her. She's dangerous."

"With all due respect Cas, I will associate with who I like."

"Whom," Andy said quietly. Dean shot her a withering look and she couldn't help but smirk.

"Dean please. It's not safe here." Dean glanced at Castiel.

"What do you- Cas what's wrong?"

"I need you to meet me here." the angel said handing Dean a piece of paper.

"Why can't we just talk here." Suddenly Dean realized that Andy was gone. Then it hit him.

"I'm dreaming aren't I."

"Go there. And please don't bring her." With that Dean woke up. Andy was still sleeping, tucked into his side. He sighed. This was not going to go over well. He kissed her forehead, and Andy stirred. She opened her eyes and looked up at Dean with a small smile. He tried to keep his expression neutral, but apparently he failed. Andy's smile faded and was replaced by a slight frown.

"What's wrong?" Andy asked.

"Cas…he needs to see me. To tell me something." Dean said. Andy looked at him, like she knew there was more. "And he asked me not to bring you." Andy sighed.

"This sucks." she muttered. Dean was amazed.

"That's it?" he said staring at her. Andy shrugged. "No argument, no demands to come anyway. Just 'This sucks'?"

"Well it does." Andy said burying her face in Dean's chest. Dean put an arm around her, confused, but glad she wasn't going to fight.

Andy decided to take a trip up to Bobby's while the boys were gone she missed him, and she was sure Dyson would appreciate the visit. The truth was, Andy knew what Cas wanted to tell Dean. He wanted to tell him everything. The apocalypse, Sam, Lucifer, Michael. She also knew that Dean wasn't going to hear it. That was why she wasn't fighting to go with Dean. She already knew what was going to happen, and she still couldn't tell anyone. The Arch Angels brought their wrath down on Cas. She felt bad for Jimmy Novak and his family, but that was how the world was working. But she was also proud of them. Jimmy willingly sacrificed his life to keep his daughter from being a vessel. With that, Cas was back. But Andy could see he was different. He had been whipped into submission. Dean wouldn't know anything, until it was too late. What she didn't know, was that Dean would find out about Sam and the demon blood.

Andy heard the phone ring in the kitchen. It was Bobby's real phone. She heard him answer and didn't think much of it until he came in the study looking grimmer than usual.

"What's going on Bobby?" she asked.

"Cas is back." Andy sighed.

"That's good. What else?" Bobby hesitated.

"Sam…Sam's been drinking…demon blood." Andy closed her eyes and sighed.

"Yea…" she said heavily. Bobby stared at her.

"You…you knew?" he said shocked. Andy looked at him steadily and nodded.

"When….how?"

"Since we sent Alistair to Hel. I saw it." Bobby's eyes bugged out.

"And you didn't think to say anything?" he shouted.

"I couldn't." she said quietly.

"What do you mean you couldn't?" Bobby shouted.

"I mean I physically couldn't. I wanted to so badly. I was going to tell Dean when we brought him back here after the thing with Alistair but I literally couldn't open my mouth to say the words. Something was keeping me from say anything." Bobby stared. Then he sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"Well that is just swell." he muttered. "Come on, we have to get the panic room set up."

"For what?"

"For Sam. He needs to detox."

Dean was in his cold burn mode. He was quiet, harsh and just unpleasant to be around. She couldn't decide which was worse, listening to Sam go through the detox or watching Dean. Then Rufus called with news of seals breaking. Andy was frustrated. She had been having visions on and off all day. Not that she could say anything about them. She couldn't tell them that Cas was going to set him free. She couldn't tell them that Lilith was the final seal and if they couldn't kill her soon they were screwed. She couldn't tell Dean, that his brother was going to chose Ruby, the bitch, over him. She could see that Sam was so sure he was right. So sure what he was doing was what needed to be done. She could see that Dean would give up on his brother and it broke her heart. Dyson could see something was bothering her. He cornered her at one point while Dean was in the yard trying to call Cas.

"What's going on in your head hon?" he asked. She gave him a small glare for the nickname. Dyson just shrugged.

"Way too much," Andy answered.

"Care to share?"

"I can't." Dyson looked at her.

"Since when?"

"Since I physically can't. I knew about Sam and the demon blood." Dyson's eye widened slightly. "Just before you came to get me when Dean was torturing Alistair. I couldn't tell anyone, except Chuck for some reason. Probably a prophet thing. But that's it. That's what's going on in my head. I keep having visions that I can't say anything about and it is driving me nuts!" Andy shouted. Dyson said nothing as he came over to her and wrapped her up in a hug. She held him hard, shaking with the frustration of everything. Just then Dean and Bobby walked in. Andy and Dyson broke apart. Dean looked at them and said nothing. Andy caught the look on his face.

"Dean, what's going on? Did Cas show up?" Dean nodded. "And?"

"And I am now a sworn servant of heaven." Dean said. The room went silent. They could all hear Sam in the basement screaming. Dean leaned against the door frame. He looked so done.

"So…you're heavens bitch now?" Andy said. Dean gave her a withering look.

"After all you've said about them, now you trust the angels?" Bobby said.

"Come on now, give me a little credit. I've never trusted them less."

"Then why-?"

"Because what other option do we have?" They were quiet. Then they all noticed the utter quiet. They looked at each other. Without a word they all booked it down the stairs. Sam was seizing hard. Then suddenly he was lifted up and flung against the wall. Quickly Bobby and Dean got the door open. Dyson managed to grab Sam and hold him down.

"We're going to have to strap him down for his own safety." Bobby said. Dean didn't respond. Andy looked at him. He was looking at Sam. The pain in his face was obvious.

"Dean…Dean!" Andy called to him and put a hand on his shoulder. Dean blinked.

"Ok, ok. Let's just get it over with."

Just like she had seen it, Sam got out. He went straight to Ruby. Dean went after him. Andy knew better than to tag along. They needed to work this out, or not. Sadly, it was a not. Sam walked away, and Dean told him to never come back. When he got back to Bobby's he was just short of pathetic. Andy was surprised and impressed when Bobby called him out on his shit.

"I'm so sorry your feelings are hurt princess! Family is supposed to make you miserable."

"I told him you walk out that door, don't come back and he walked out anyway."

"You sound like a whiny brat." Bobby said. Dean walked away from him. Andy sighed.

"No, you sound like your dad. Let me tell you something. Your dad was a coward." That stopped Dean cold.

"My dad was a lot of things Bobby but a coward."

"He pushed Sam away rather than reach out to him. Not exactly brave. Do us all a favour. Don't be him."

Then two things happened: Dean vanished before their eyes, and Andy collapsed to the floor. For a moment Dyson and Bobby just looked at each other. Then Dyson scooped Andy up and laid her on the couch.

"Andrea! Wake up!" Slowly, Andy opened her eyes and looked around. She sat up quickly. Too quickly because she swayed. Dyson put a hand on her back.

"Where's Dean?" she said urgently.

"He vanished, into thin air.

"Shit!"

"What just happened?" Dyson asked.

"Zachariah and Cas have him." Andy's eyes widned.

"Balls!" Bobby cussed.

"You said it. I said it…Lilith is the final seal…oh my god. I can say it."

"What do you mean Lilith is the final seal?" Bobby asked.

"Lilith is the final seal, if Sam kills her Lucifer walks. Bobby and Dyson stared.

"You've got to go." Bobby said.

"I know." Andy bolted up and went to grab her helmet. Dyson stopped her. "Dyson! I need to go now and warn them!"

"You don't think I would let you go alone?" he said.

"Thank you." Andy said hugging him fiercely. Dyson wrapped an arm around her and they were gone.


	15. Luci's Home

**Chapter 14: Luci's Home**

Dyson couldn't find Dean. They had been looking for hours. He and Andy were in the middle of nowhere and Dyson couldn't get a read on where Dean was.

"He can't be nowhere!" Andy said frustrated.

"I know that Andrea, but I can't find him. Maybe he's not on this plain. If Zachariah has him he could be in heaven for all we know." Dyson said coolly. Andy sighed and nodded.

"You're right. But what the hell are we supposed to do? We can't get to Dean, we have no idea where Sam is right now…I don't know what to do." her tone had changed from frustrated to hopeless. Dyson looked at Andy with sympathy. It had been a long time since he'd seen her this anxious. Suddenly she looked up at him. There was a gleam in her eyes that suggested she had a plan.

"Castiel?" She said quietly. Andy was praying. "Castiel, I know you don't think much of me, but I love those boys and all I want is for them to be safe." She waited for a moment. Nothing happened. "Come on Castiel, I know everything. I know the angels want the apocalypse , I know Lilith is the final seal. I know what Sam is heading towards. Let me help them." Nothing. "Please…they're going to die. I can't…I can't let that happen." Tears were making her voice thick. There was a light displacement of air. Andy turned around, and there he was. By some miracle Castiel had come.

"What do you want?" he said roughly.

"I want you to help them. Don't let this happen."

"I can't stop it. Why do you want to? You're-"

"The Devil's Prophet I know. But that doesn't mean I work for him, or want him walking around. I don't know why I see what I see. Obviously here it's more than just my ability, but I am not an enemy in this fight. So please, help me help them." Cas looked at her hard. She hoped she was getting through somewhere. "I know you care about Dean at least. If Sam goes through with this it will kill him, and that will kill Dean. Please, don't do it for me, do it for him."Cas looked long and hard at Andy, then nodded and vanished.

"Well that was…different." Dyson said.

"No kidding, I just hope he can get Dean out."

"What should we do?" Andy shrugged, but then she gasped.

"Chuck!"

"What about Chuck?"

"We need to go see Chuck! He can tell us where Sam is!"

"Well why didn't we think of that before?" Dyson grabbed Andy and they were gone.

Apparently Dean and Cas had the same idea. Not long after Andy and Dyson showed up there, Dean and Castiel did as well.

"You all are not supposed to be here. You aren't in this story."

"Well, we're making it up as we go." said Cas. Andy and Dean exchanged looks. Suddenly there was a high pitched humming and everything started to shake.

"It's the archangel." Cas shouted over the noise. "I'll hold them off. Just stop Sam!" He reached out and touched Dean, who vanished. Andy grabbed onto Dyson, who quickly followed. They went in together, ready for hell. But they were too late. No matter how hard they beat on the door even with Dyson and all his strength, Ruby had too much hold over Sam.

"You opened the door. And now he's free at last." Ruby said quietly. Sam's face was stricken. "It is written that the first demon will be the last seal. You bust her open, now guess who's coming to dinner."

"Oh my God," Sam breathed. Andy could hear Ruby gloating.

"Guess again."

"It always had to be you Sammy." The moment she heard those words a vision so intense knocked her off her feet. Sam, Lucifer, Dean, Michael, death match, planet burned to ash. When she came to a few seconds later Dean was looking at her fear etched on his face. Andy blinked at him.

"Get that door open now!" she shouted and leapt towards it with all her furry. These angel bastards were not going to take her boys away. They broke through. There was Ruby all joy and rapture.

"You're too late."

"I don't care," Dean growled as Sam grabbed her arms behind her and Dean brought the knife home. Sam looked at all of them in turn, tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," was all he could get out. That was when the light started to blaze through the portal.

"We need to go now!" Dean said.

"Dean, it's too late. He's coming," Sam grabbed on to his brother. Andy held on to Dyson, and they waited of the inevitable.

When Andy woke up she was flat on her back in someone's yard. She sat up fast, and regretted it instantly. Her head spun violently. _Son of a bitch_. She blinked a few times trying to clear her head. She looked around. She was…wait she was at Chuck's house. How the hell did she get there. She picked herself up slowly. Everything was stiff, and she was freezing. She took a deep breath and made her way to Chuck's front door. She knocked, noticing the door was open she pushed inside.

"Chuck?" she looked around the chaos that had become his house. Blood and tissue were everywhere. _Poor Cas_. "Chuck it's Andy are you here?" she heard a clatter from the kitchen. She moved cautiously toward the room.

"Andy?" came the soft voice and Chuck's head appeared around the door.

"Nice to see you."

"I can't believe you're ok!" Chuck said in a rush.

"You and me both." Andy staggered slightly. She was still dizzy. Chuck moved to her.

"You're not ok."

"I'm alive. Does that count?" and she blacked out. It only took her an hour or so to recover. She had images floating around in her head. Wings, bright light, twisted faces, and blood. She shoved it all aside and tried to reach someone. After not hearing from any of the boys she started to panic. When Sam and Dean showed up at Chuck's she was downright giddy. When he saw her Dean swept her into a rib creaking hug.

"God, you're here. We thought you were dead."

"I thought I was too." Sam came over to her slowly, eyes downcast. Andy walked right into him and wrapped her arms around him. Sam relaxed into her and held her tight.

"Where's Dyson?" he asked. Andy blanched. She looked up at Sam, then over to Dean eyes wide.

"I thought he'd be with you." Dean hung his head and shook it.

"Figures. Cas is dead, Dyson is in the wind. Things couldn't get worse." Andy's heart ached. Sam still had an arm around her. She suddenly felt him tremble. She looked up at him concerned. He glanced down and shook his head slightly. She slipped carefully into her healers sight and looked him over. Nothing broken, no infection. His heart rate was up. Really up…_Oh shit, he's in withdrawal._ Andy swallowed. This was one thing they really didn't need.

"Oh crap," Chuck said quietly. Then Andy sensed it too. Then the angel dicks showed up. It was very satisfying to watch Dean blow them away.

"Ok, we need to get gone for a while." Andy nodded.

"I think I should head to Bobby's, maybe do some research." she said. Dean looked slightly pained, but he nodded.

"Ok, we'll find a place to hold up for a while." Dean started toward the car.

"Sam?" Andy put an hand on his arm. "I know what's happening to you." He looked at her stricken. "I know you don't want Dean to know. So let me help you."

"How can you help me?"

"Sam, just trust me and let me help you." Andy stretched out a hand to him. He looked at her suspiciously, but he put his hand in hers. Andy closed her eye and transferred Sam's withdrawal symptoms into herself. She swayed slightly. Sam caught her.

"Andy, did you just do something stupid?" He asked looking at her hard.

"Probably, but it's too late now," she said with a sneaky smile. Sam sighed.

"Take care of yourself Andy."

"You too Sam. And try and give Dean a break. He'll probably be a bit rough around the edges for a while."

"Yea, I'll try my best."

"Good. Love you Sammy."

"Love you too." When the boys were gone, Andy waited until that night to shift to her cougar form and find her motorcycle. She was already beginning to feel the effects of the withdrawal, but she made it to her bike and to a more or less decent motel to ride it out. When she got there she knew this shit was going to get so much worse.

After uncontrollable shaking, a spiking fever, hallucinations, spending a few nights next to the toilet chucking her guts, the sensation of boiling blood, Andy decided taking Sam's withdrawal away had been a bad idea. Although there were no creepy demon things happening to her, detox-ing was not something she had wanted to experience again. It had been a few hundred years since the last time, and she had forgotten what it really felt like. What made it worse were the visions she kept getting. Bobby possessed by a demon, managing not to kill Dean but stabbing himself in the process. Zachariah telling Dean he's the true vessel of Michael. She couldn't tell whether it was happening while she saw, or it was something to come. She heard her phone ring a few times, but she was too preoccupied with trying not to die. It took three solid days for her to come down from the worst of it. She still had the shakes, still had a fever, but she felt more herself and not like she was going to die. As it happened that was the day Dean found her. He burst through her door gun raised ready for anything. Andy was sitting on her bed listening to music and nearly jumped out of her skin. When Dean caught a glance of her he did a double take. When he figured out that it was actually Andy he was looking at his face went stricken.

"Andy?"

"Dean. What the h-hell?" He strode to her and hugged her hard.

"What happened to you? You didn't show up at Bobby's, I thought…god I don't know what I thought. Dyson and I have been freaking out. Oh yea Dyson's at Bobby's. He's fine…more or less. He had a building dropped on him but he's ok." Dean was babbling, his relief making him giddy. He pulled away and smiled at her. It was then that he took in her pale drawn face, and felt the shivers wracking her body. His eyes tightened with concern. "What's wrong?" he said all the previous happiness gone. He touched her face, then palmed her forehead when he felt the heat. "Christ, you're burning up." Andy pulled away from him. Of all things why couldn't she have see this.

"It's nothing Dean. I'm fine."

"You are so obviously not fine!"

"Dean!" Andy said sharply, back turned to him. "I need you to drop this. Right now." She looked over her shoulder and saw he was about to voice a retort. "No!" she said wheeling back to face him. "You need to drop this. I'll be fine and you have bigger shit to deal with." His mouth snapped shut. The excitement was proving a bit too much for Andy. She swayed, managed to grab on to the bedside table and slowly sunk to the floor. Dean carefully knelt in front of her and took one of her shaking hands.

"Andy," she shook her head. "Andy look at me, please." _That damn please will be the death of me one day._ She looked at him. His eyes were glistening. "I promise I won't ask about this. But I need to ask you something else. We need you. Sam, Bobby, Dyson, me, we all need you now. Will you be there for us?" Andy smiled at Dean. She raised his hand to her lips and pressed a soft kiss to it.

"You know I'll always be there when you need me."

It only took one more good night sleep for Andy to be strong enough to ride her motorcycle to a place she could park it safely. Once that was done she climbed in the Impala with Dean. He filled her in with what had been happening. How Bobby had been possessed and was told to kill Dean. Then through is own will power he managed to take back control long enough to avoid killing Dean, but wounded himself in the process. Not only that, Meg was back in town, and by some miracle literally, Cas was alive and looking for God. Andy sat quietly processing everything. Dean was quite too. She kept waiting for him to tell her about the Michael sword. But he said nothing. Finally she decided she had to say something.

"Dean, I know what the angels told you." He looked at her a bit shocked, then he understood.

"Yea, well, they can bite me." Andy smiled at that. That was the Dean she knew and loved. She glanced at him, and saw his serious stoic mask was firmly in place. She put a hand comfortingly on his leg.

"You know we'll figure this out Dean. It'll all work out." He smiled at her, but it didn't reach his eyes. Dean took her to the hospital where Bobby was. When Sam saw her he went white. Andy had hoped she would be looking better by now, but apparently she wasn't. Sam glanced at Dean and back to her questioning. She shook her head. Dyson came over to her and hugged her gently. He didn't say anything, but Andy knew he was bursting with questions. When she saw Bobby in the wheel chair she fought back tears. She had every intention of healing him up the moment she was strong enough. When Bobby got the call from Rufus, she wanted to go with the boys but all three of her boys wouldn't hear it. When Dean called and said they had run into Ellen and Jo, Andy felt a pang. She hadn't spoken to them in almost a year. She called Ellen right then and had a good chewing out which boiled down to a promise to call more often and to visit some time soon. By that point Andy and Dyson had taken Bobby home. Andy was ready to start working on him. It was a slow process, but she got him walking within the week.


End file.
